


Harmony

by VR_Tearbenda



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Tearbenda/pseuds/VR_Tearbenda
Summary: Harmony and a Beifong household don't seem like they should be in the same sentence especially not after Avatar Korra comes to town.
Relationships: Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

The interrogation room at Republic City PD was definitely not where Korra expected to be only a few hours after arriving to Republic City. And the grumpy woman glaring at her from across the room doesn't help.

"I don't know if I really want to know what you were doing or if I should just wait for your teacher to try bail you out," Grumpy breaks her silence.

"Wait so you know who I am and still have me in handcuffs?" Korra frowns , "let me talk to the boss."

"I'm Chief Beifong and your avatar title doesn't impress me one bit," Beifong scowls. The door slides open and Tenzin walks in with a smile that almost seems out-of-place given the circumstances.

"Lin you are looking radiant as ever," Tenzin grins at Lin. Korra wonders how this man could be flirting at a time like this and he's married.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin. She should be on the island not destroying the city and racking up damages. Do you know how much this will cost?" Korra is thankful that Chief stick in the mud doesn't even entertain his line.

"Well I'm sure after some negotiation my wife might be able to help," Tenzin replies and the silly grin doesn't leave his face.

"Silly woman, I wonder how you'll make it up to her," Beifong rolls her eyes and Korra can't help but wonder if Beifong has something against Tenzin's wife.

"Well I was thinki-," Tenzin is thankfully cut off again. 

"Don't want to hear it, take the avatar and get her out of the city," Beifong grumbles as she leaves them in the interrogation room.

"What about the cuffs!" Korra yells at Beifong as she walks down the hall. All she gets in return is a wave.

"Tenzin please don't leave me like this," Korra pleads.

"Like what? She released the cuffs," Tenzin points to the now open cuffs. "Let's head to the island so I can keep you out of trouble and figure out a way to make this up to Lin."

The trip to the island was getting uncomfortably silent for Korra. "Uh tell me about your family. Master Katara said you have four kids right?" Korra half asks hoping to lighten the mood. 

"Right. Hakoda is 24 , Aditi is 21 , Jinora is 17 and Kazu is 10," Tenzin smiles. "Ooo who bends what? Are they all benders?" Korra gets excited about meeting the young benders and sparring with them.

"I'm going to leave that to you to find out. I feel like it won't take long," Tenzin gives her a mischievous smile.

"How mad do you think your wife will be about the incident with the police?" Korra asks sheepishly.

Tenzin just shrugs "we'll see at dinner".

Korra figures she will meet the kids at random, but she doesn't realise how random some of the encounters will be.

"The kids will enjoy sparring with you on the grounds. Maybe even Lin will give you a shot," Tenzin informs her as they pass the training grounds.

"But even you couldn't beat my mom earth vs earth," A child's voices sounds from the trees.

"I'm guessing that is Kazu," Korra wonders aloud.

"You are correct Avatar," a boy jumps from a tree branch in water tribe clothing.

"Since I'm on a roll I'm going to guess you're a waterbender like your gran gran," Korra smiles at the thought of her water bending master.

"Is that your final answer?" Kazu smirks causing Korra to second guess herself.

"Uh, hold on?" Korra's confidence slowly evaporating.

"Will you help me clean the grounds if you're wrong?"

"Ugh this is a trick question then. You must be an earthbender like your mom! Yes that's it! You're an earthbender" Korra points at Kazu triumphantly.

Instead of confirming Kazu walks away from the trees.

"We clean at 5 in the morning avatar," he yells over his shoulder.

"Wait you didn't prove anything. Are you even a bender?" Korra starts getting flustered with the ten-year old who is currently aiming at a target. Suddenly there is a flash off fire which leaves Korra baffled.

"Fire bender? Is that even Kazu?" Korra groans at the thought of helping a random kid with chores before the sun rises.

"Yes and yes," Tenzin replies amused by Korra's reaction.

"But your wife is an earth bender," Korra tries to make sense of the new information.

"Her father was fire nation. Kazu helped us get that information but that's a story for a different time. Let's head to the courtyard," Tenzin leads her towards a paved area near the dorms.

In the courtyard there is a sky bison and Korra thinks it's Tenzin's until she notices someone digging around the saddle. A girl in earth kingdom clothing peers down at the two and throws her bag to Tenzin. This must be the earth bender.

"Nice catch dad!" She jumps off the saddle and , to Korra's surprise, uses air bending to brace her landing.

"Aditi , this is Korra, she is here to learn airbending from me to complete her avatar training. Korra this is Aditi, my second oldest"

"Nice to meet yah, I won't be around much but my dad's a way better teacher than I'll be. You should come with me to Kyoshi Island in a few weeks I hear the unagi should be active by then," she suggests as if they were going for tea.

Unagi?! Korra cringes at the thought.

"Di let's have Korra finish her training before you bring her on any of your wild adventures," Tenzin pleads

"Fine fine. I need to shower before dinner so see you later ," Aditi heads towards what looks like the main house.

Next, they approach a girl Korra thinks is about her age. Her back is to them but Korra figures this might be Jinora.

"Hi dad and new person," she says without turning.

"Jin, this is Korra, the avatar. Korra this is my daughter Jinora," Tenzin introduces when Jinora faces them.

"Nice to meet you Korra," Jinora offers a hand. This was definitely the most normal introduction she's had so far with Tenzin's children.

"Korra will be staying with us while she learns airbending. Diti is back for-," Tenzin doesn't get the chance to finish.

"Diti is here?! I will catch up with you guys later," Jinora uses the earth to slide towards the house and her sister.

"I'm sorry they are uh close," Tenzin tries to apologise for his daughter.

They head to the meditation pavilions where a young man dressed in acolytes clothing splashed with mud approaches them. He looks like he could be water tribe.

"Does she really have to do this every time?" He rolls his jade eyes. Definitely not just water tribe.

"Here let me help," Korra offers but the young man holds his hand up.

"I've got it," he explains as he takes water from a skin Korra didn't notice at first glance and removes the mud. So he is a waterbender!

"Korra, this is Hakoda. He's our oldest," Tenzin cuts in

"It is a pleasure to meet you Avatar, my gran gran has told me so much about you. She seems to think you might be as good a healer as me but that remains to be seen," he smirks.

"Most guys don't want to be healers where I'm from and I'm sure your gran gran being one of the best didn't mean you had to be," Korra squints trying to put the story together. Even decades after Master Katara insisted she was taught how to fight many persons within the water tribe still held on to old ideas.

"I-uh," Hakoda scratches his head kind of embarrassed.

"Between his mom's job and three hyperactive siblings my boy here wanted to be able to heal them properly and insisted mother teach him everything," Tenzin beams with pride.

"Wow, that's actually so sweet," Korra smiles at Hakoda.

"Being a guy doesn't mean I can't be a healer. And you've met my gran gran. Being a healer and a badass fighter aren't mutually exclusive," he smirks.

"It's dinner time, let's talk more later," Tenzin guides them to the main house where the other siblings are already in the dining room.

Korra looks at all four kids sat down for dinner and thinks there's something vaguely familiar about them. It's in Jinora and Hakoda's jade eyes , the shape of Aditi's face and the scowl on Kazus face as he complains about being hungry. Of course she sees Tenzin's side in Hakoda's complexion that's closer to Kataras than Tenzin's other children, in Kazus blue grey eyes , Aditi's blue eyes and Jinora's calm demeanor. But still something about them seems too familiar. 

"When is mom going to get here?!" Kazu complains. 

Jinora closes her eyes and stomps. The others don't react but Korra is again confused for what feels like the hundredth time today.

"She's already here, give her a few seconds Kaz"

"Wait-" Korra's question is cut off by the clicking of metal boots coming closer. Tenzin gets up to meet his wife and pulls her in for a short kiss before she enters the room. Korra can only see a metal armour but she's confused. It couldn't be who she was thinking of.

"I know I know I'm sorry about earlier and will make it up to you," Tenzin says to the mysterious woman. Who could she be?

Shouts of "Mom!" break Korra's thoughts as she watches Aditi run towards Tenzin and his wife to give her mother a hug. She is shocked to see the Chief of Police when Tenzin steps aside.

"How are you my badgermole?" Beifong pulls Aditi into a hug.

"Great, but as much as I enjoy travelling I did miss you," Aditi squeezes her mother.

"I want to hear all about it but later, Kazu looks hangry," Beifong kisses her daughter's forehead and does the same to the other three then moves to the empty place beside Tenzin. Korra is thrown for a loop when it really dawns on her that she already managed to piss off Tenzin's wife. Great start.

"Avatar."

"Chief."

"You're welcome to almost anywhere here but please stay out of my interrogation room."

Before Korra can even respond the family starts catching up with Aditi. Korra spends the rest of the evening answering the occasional question and observing the odd bunch in front of her. Sure it's been years since the war ended but the idea of there being a family that had children with four different personalities and bending was still so strange. Their dinner was mostly vegetarian with one dish of some kind of barbequed meat. Beifong, Jinora and Kazu were the only ones to have any meat while the others stuck to vegetables.

There's something about this family she just doesn't get. Tenzin is wearing air nation clothes and Beifong is in her armour but the kids were a puzzle. Hakoda wore air nation robes, Aditi changed into a fire nation outfit, Jinora wore a water tribe dress and Kazu wore earth kingdom clothes.

Korra can't help but blurt out, "Did you plan your outfits to prove a point?"

"Uh no," Jinora rolled her eyes….ah her Beifong is finally showing.

"Kids could you clear the table while I get changed?" Beifong asks as she heads down the hall.

"Come on Korra we're just clearing the table and heading to the family room," Hakoda assures her.

"You guys do this every day?" Korra questions the siblings

"Just whenever we are all together for dinner," Kazu replies for his brother as they clear the last plates from the table.

Korra is led to another room where she finds Beifong curled up at Tenzin's side with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. For a second they look like a normal couple not the head of a nation and chief of police. Korra notices Lin's necklace looks just like a traditional water tribe betrothal necklace.

"Well Korra the floor is yours to ask us anything," Tenzin gestures to the center of the room.

"The clothes, I don't get the clothes," Korra scratches her head.

"I got this one," Kazu jumps to his feet. _Here we go again_ Korra thinks to herself

"Just because we bend one element doesn't take away from our mixed heritage. Just like non benders from the water tribe are still water tribe we are still air, earth ,water and fire. Our parents raised us to appreciate all our roots, though fire was a surprise addition thanks to me," Kazu explains while the rest of his family just smiles at the usually hyper ten year old.

"When we explore the earth kingdom dad wears earth kingdom clothes and we wonder like a normal family not the kids and grandkids of the last avatar and other war heroes. Same thing goes for our fire nation visits. We all have clothes from the four nations," Jinora adds. 

"Most people think we do it to show off that our family is four nations becoming one but we do it because it's a part of who we are. My being an airbender doesn't mean I shun my earth kingdom roots. It means I learn how to incorporate them in my life as well," Aditi continues.

"Like any family we have our disagreements and fights so don't expect sunshine and roses all the time," Hakoda volunteers not looking from his book.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Oh yes Korra, training starts at dawn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone


	2. Chapter 2

Aditi Beifong is not what you would call an early riser but she's also not the type to miss out on Korra's first attempt at the spinning gates. As a teenager she got her fair share of entertainment watching her friends try to manoeuvre the gates after insisting that it couldn't possibly be that hard. The teenage avatar would be no different. She wasn't surprised to see her siblings already gathered by the gates in their air nation clothes. 

"So how many times do you think it will take for Korra to give up today? I think four," Aditi smirks knowing her siblings have probably come up with their own numbers already. 

"Three!" Kazu yells. 

"Two," Jinora sighs seemingly disinterested in Korra's training. 

"Guys we should be encouraging Korra," Hakoda scolds. 

"Alright master stick in the mud," Aditi rolls her eyes knowing Hakoda is right. 

"That doesn't mean I don't have a number. I agree with Zu, after three attempts she will be tired of trying," Hakoda clarifies. 

"Looks like we won't have to wait long to find out," Jinora points to Korra and their dad as they approach the gates. 

"Hey guys! I didn't realise everyone was so excited to watch the Avatar airbend," Korra grins approaching the gates. 

Aditi and her siblings exchange knowing looks instead of responding to the overconfident Avatar. 

Tenzin notices the looks on his children's faces but decides to play along. 

"This is a time-honored airbending training tool. The goal is to make it to the other side of the gates," Tenzin gestures to the gates. 

"Seems easy enough," Korra readies herself to run through the gates. 

"What dad forgot to mention is that the gates will be moving," Aditi adds as she searches for a leaf. 

"Moving?" Korra groans at the thought. 

"Yes Korra, the idea is to be like a leaf in the wind, going whichever directions it's blown," Tenzin gestures to the leaf Aditi is now floating above her palm, "Kazu will demonstrate."

"Shouldn't the actual airbenders be teaching me how to do this ?" Korra frowns. 

"Doesn't matter if you're an airbender. Diti if you will," Kazu responds for Tenzin and prepares to run. 

Aditi assumes an airbending stance and sends a strong gust towards the gates. Kazu might have taken the longest to master the gates out of all her siblings but even the hyper ten-year old knew how to be the leaf. It wasn't about focusing on getting out of the gates it was about letting the wind guide you. She knew that will be the avatars biggest issue. Gran gran's letters mentioned how gifted but cocky Korra was. Kazu easily makes it to the other side and returns to the group without breaking a sweat. 

"Nice job Zu," Hakoda high fives his brother. 

"Alright Korra, it's your turn," Tenzin points to the slowing gates. 

"Don't worry Korra , Koda here can heal you if you get thrown out. It happens to the best of us," Jinora attempts to encourage her. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Korra grumbles as she readies herself. 

"Oh, one more thing Korra. Don't try to force through," Tenzin advises ten seconds too late. 

Korra is thrown out of the gates in a matter of seconds but instead of consulting Tenzin she throws herself back into the gates hoping to make it through. Again she is thrown out of the gates. 

"Korra maybe you-," Tenzin attempts to reason with the stubborn avatar. 

"I've got this Tenzin," Korra grits her teeth as she heads into the gates once again. 

Suddenly there was a flash of fire and avatar reappears with a frown on her face. Hakoda and Aditi move to out the flames that engulf the two thousand-year old artifact while Jinora checks Korra for injuries. Kazu does what he does best and distracts his father long enough for his siblings to quell the flames. 

"Korra, that was a two thousand-year old artifact," Tenzin rubs his forehead in an attempt to stay calm. 

"I just don't get it! You're not a good teacher," Korra scoffs as she walks toward the main house. 

"Come on dad, if you could teach Zu how to do this then you can teach anyone. No offense Zu," Jinora consoles her father and pulls him into a hug. 

"Jin is right, Korra is used to getting things easily but airbending just isn't one of them," Aditi points out as she joins the hug. 

"Thank you girls, I'm going to try catching your mother before she leaves for work," Tenzin smiles. 

"So do we count that third attempt since she didn't even get thrown out?" Kazu asks as soon as Tenzin is out of earshot. 

"Zu," Hakoda groans.

...

Later that evening Aditi finds Korra on the roof listening to a probending match. 

"Dad's not going to like you listening to this," Aditi settles beside Korra. 

"What are you going to do?Rat on me?" Korra snaps at the airbender. 

"Uh no but if your going to be like that then nevermind," Aditi moves to jump from the roof. 

"Wait, I'm sorry. It's been a rough day for me," Korra apologises hoping she didn't burn another bridge. 

"Rough is an understatement. Anyways I was going to ask if you wanted to watch one in person," Aditi shrugs used to tantrums from Kazu and ,on a rare occasion, Jinora. 

"I thought you just said your dad wouldn't approve," Korra puzzled thinking this was a set up. 

"And my mom wanted a Beifong probending team shortly after we found out Kazu was a firebender," Aditi laughs at the memory. 

"I would pay good money to see that," Korra chuckles. 

They spend the rest of the evening exchanging stories and for once Korra feels like a normal teenager. The entire next day Korra tries to contain her excitement at finally seeing a probending match in person. After another day of no airbending Korra is in desperate need of a trip to the city. 

"Korra, we need to head out shortly," Aditi leans against Korra's door frame. 

"Right, right, let's go," Korra doesn't have to be told twice. 

"We are meeting Jinora by the docks in the city," Aditi leads her out the house. 

Probending was mostly uneventful with the exception of Korra meeting the Fire Ferrets and roping the Beifongs into training with them the next day. So once again Aditi is drawn from her bed early in the morning ready to cause mischief. 

"I bet I could beat you in a fight without any bending Mr Tough guy," Aditi points at Mako as they enter the gym. 

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea," Bolin attempts to dissuade Aditi. 

"No it's fine. He can even use fire bending," Aditi insists. 

"That wouldn't be fair," Mako reasons

"Nah, it's all good. Me you let's go," Aditi steps onto the mat and Mako reluctantly follows. 

"So umm your sister is kind of crazy," Bolin whispers to Jinora. 

"You underestimate her," Jinora shrugs knowing this game all too well. 

"But Mako is a talented bender," Bolin cautions

"So?" Jinora challenges. 

"Well your sister is just dancing around the room," Bolin gestures to the fight in front of them. 

"There is a method to the madness," Jinora explains as she watches Aditi close in on Mako. 

"I don't get it. Dancing doesn't win fights," Bolin insists. 

"Talented benders don't faze my family," Jinora rolls her eyes. 

"Is your family famous or something?" Bolin queries. 

"Mom's a cop and dad's a politician," Jinora replies now disinterested in the conversation, "this fight will be over in a few." 

"How do you know that?" Korra pipes in. 

Instead of responding Jinora watches as Aditi closes in on Mako and manages to pin him. 

"Where did you learn to fight like this?" Mako groans 

"My mom taught me," Aditi grins as she gets up. 

"Huh? What is she? Dai Li?" Mako frowns. 

"Aditi Beifong, pleasure to meet you," she extends her hand to Mako. 

"B-b-beifong?!" Bolin stutters pointing to Aditi and Jinora. 

"Yes," Jinora confirms used to this kind reaction. She gets that her grandparents and to a lesser extent her parents are sort of famous but they are still just regular people. 

"I didn't know your mom had kids," Mako gestures to her and Jinora. 

"We stay out of the public eye. Our parents didn't like the attention growing up so they tried their best to give us normal childhoods," Aditi explains. 

"I understand your mom getting the attention but who's your dad? What made his life so interesting?" Bolin prods. 

"He is one of two airbenders," Jinora replies nonchalantly. 

"Master Tenzin is your father? I didn't know he had non benders," Bolin hesitates

"We didn't say that," Aditi points out. 

"But you didn't use bending," Mako scratches his head. 

"Would you have known how to counter this?" Aditi shoots a small blast of wind at Mako to send him tumbling to the floor. 

"Airbender without tattoos??" Bolin tries to make sense of it

"That's a story for another day," Aditi shrugs looking everywhere but at the brothers. 

"It was nice to meet you guys but we have to get home to watch our brother. Korra we'll see you later," Jinora breaks her silence knowing tattoos are a touchy topic for Aditi. She drags Aditi from the gym so they can avoid the conversation that has driven her sister up the wall for the past seven years. 

….

For the first time in a month Tenzin and Lin finally had an evening to relax without worrying about the kids or working late. A quiet dinner and the rest of the night with her husband was exactly what Lin needed after a long week at work. Dinner went well. Quiet time with Tenzin, not so much. 

"Mom, dad you're going to want to hear this," Kazu shouts from somewhere down the hall

"Later Zu," Lin yells back as Tenzin kisses her neck. 

"But it's important," Kazu insists 

" C-cant it wait Kazu?" Lin tries to maintain her composure as Tenzin kisses his way down her body. 

"But Korra is probending," Kazu yells back impatiently

"What!" Tenzin yells pulling away from Lin. 

"Ten, you are not leaving me like this to stop Korra. She's not in danger," Lin attempts to pull him towards her. 

"I will make it up to you later," he pecks her lips and gets up to reach for his cloak. 

"Let's have the avatar train on the island he said, it will be good for everyone he said," Lin grumbles to herself as she watches her husband leave. 

By the time Tenzin reaches to the arena it seems like the Fire Ferrets as good as eliminated. He finds his way to the lower platform hoping to talk some sense into Korra. He watches Korra fall into the water and moves to stop her from going back but suddenly his feet are bound by earth. 

"Dad I think you should give Korra a chance to do this," Jinora walks towards her father. 

"Jin what are you doing here?!" Tenzin tries to contain his frustration. 

"Watching Korra probend," she deadpans while turning her attention to the match. 

"But ah I-I ," Tenzin falters

"Just watch dad, it's good for her" Jinora insists. 

Tenzin has few options so he begrudgingly watches. It looks like Korra is done for until she starts utilizing airbending moves to dodge the attacks. When Jinora sees her father getting it she lets him go. 

"Tell Korra she can continue probending. I need to go tell your mother that she was right," Tenzin heads home instead of towards the avatar. 

It takes all of ten seconds being home for Kazu to ask about the match. 

"So how did it go dad? Did she kick butt?Is she going to keep probending? Can I go to the next match?" Kazu peppers his father with questions

"Yes, she will continue probending but I have to talk to your mother about you going to a match," Tenzin answers hoping that will keep the ten-year old at bay. It seems to do the trick and Kazu goes to his room satisfied with the answer. 

Tenzin goes to his room hoping Lin is still awake. She seems to be dozing over a book but notices him entering the room. He quickly gets ready for bed and walks to his side. 

"I have decided to let Korra continue probending" Tenzin sighs as he climbs into bed. 

"So where are we on a Beifong probending team?" Lin yawns as she makes herself comfortable on his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the pacing is a little weird but also don't plan to retell the entire story. Working on finding a the mid ground


	3. Chapter 3

At twenty Lin would have been fine with no kids especially after Suyin split her face open. Somehow at thirty she already had two kids she loved more than anything and wanted a third but as she adamantly told her husband no more after that. She spent her thirties learning how to balance work and her family but eventually they all found a rhythm. Having a child weeks after turning forty was definitely not a part of the plan. At fifty Lin has made her peace with life taking several turns you just couldn't plan for and instead enjoyed the time spent with her husband and children even if they drove her up the wall. There was always something happening. Hakoda hitting on acolytes after getting advice from Bumi of all people. Aditi became the first and only airbender to get suspended from Republic City Academy for fighting. Jinora using her metalbending latch Hakoda and Aditi to the temple wall for refusing to play with her. Kazu initially learning to firebend from Uncle Zuko and refusing to learn from anyone else for weeks until he settled on learning modified airbending techniques. Tenzin was probably the worst offender in Lin's books. That man was too big on PDA. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tenzin pulls Lin from her thoughts as they head to one of the more secluded decks to relax.

“Our family and how hectic things have always been,” she answers taking a seat at the edge and letting her feet touch the water as Tenzin makes himself comfortable beside her. 

“When we beat this equalists stuff how about a week at Ember Island. You, me , the kids and Korra if she'd like," Tenzin rubs circles on her back.

"That sounds so good but what about the temple trip?" Lin frowns at the thought of visiting the temples. Most of the acolytes outside the island are still wary of her and the feeling is definitely mutual.

"We can push it back a little. You and the kids are my priority," he wraps his arm around her waist and tugs her closer.

"They already hate me for 'corrupting' you, for not giving your multiple airbenders, for seemingly 'trapping' you with a kid so you would marry me, for not being the perfect acolyte they expected you to marry and let's not forget the one that started it all the scratch marks on your back at your tattoo ceremony. I don't want to add to that. It's weird enough for Kazu as is," she reels off the list of her 'offences'. The scratches are the only thing she regrets on that list and it's only because Bumi made sure the whole world knew. 

_Flashback_

_(32 years ago)_

_" Of course the one time there's evidence is the night before your tattoo ceremony," Lin rolls her eyes as she inspects Tenzin's back. Staying the night wasn't new to Lin but she still felt like they were sneaking around._

_"They should fade before then," he grins pulling her towards him , "let's get some sleep."_

_"You and I both know that's not true," she tries to remove herself from his grasp._

_"Does it matter? It's just the family and a few acolytes from the island. The worst that could happen is mother giving us a lecture about being responsible," Tenzin reassures her._

_"I hope you're right," Lin gives in too tired to argue. The damage was already done._

_Family and a few acolytes turned into the entire city council, acolytes from all over , the Earth King and of course the family. The only saving grace was that Uncle Aang noticed and tried to stop Tenzin from turning his back to the crowd before putting his cloak back on. Unfortunately that meant Bumi had more than enough time to see. And bring attention to it._

_"Woah little bro did you get attacked by a lemur?" Bumi smirks while Lin tries to figure out the quickest way out._

_"I uh don't know what you're uh talking about," Tenzin struggles to find the right words. Tenzin was never a good liar. Not even when it would save them from Bumi and Kya._

_"Bumi, I don't think that's from a lemur," Kya throws her arm over Lin's shoulder._

_"Guys just drop it," Lin grumbles trying to hide her blush._

_"Lin why do you look so red?" Suyin asks innocently._

_"If I didn't know better I'd think Lin did that to him," Bumi rubs his chin._

_"Nah, Lin's a prude," Kya sniggers._

_"Can we change the topic?" Tenzin tries to stop his siblings_

_"Just tell me how you got the scratches," Bumi presses._

_"I was uh trying to umm," Tenzin fumbles._

_"No way….," Kya trials off realising Bumi was right._

_"WHAT LIN LEFT THOSE SCRATCHES ON TENZIN'S BACK!" Bumi yells drawing the attention of the entire room._

_"Shit shit shit," Lin groans as she feels all eyes on her and Tenzin._

_End flashback_

"You have to admit that it makes for a funny story," Tenzin smirks 

"Not with the acolytes, besides Lu. The only upside was that most of the acolytes stopped hitting on you after that," Lin huffs as she plays with her betrothal necklace. 

"And Lu is the only acolyte with an opinion that matters to you. Besides, if there is anyone to blame for 'corrupting' me I think Bumi should be at the top of that list. It doesn't matter what they think. We love each other and that's what's important. At the end of the day I would choose you over everything. Till death do us part," he kisses her temple.

"When are we finally going to take a trip just the two of us, no kids ,no responsibilities. The kids are finally old enough to stay alone. You promised me a life changing adventure when we got married," Lin reminds Tenzin of his vows.

"I think we've had many of those since then but you're right about a trip with just us. For now let's go for a flight," Tenzin stands up and helps Lin to her feet. He produces his glider from seemingly thin air and grins.

"Did you plan this?" she smiles up at her husband. 

"I just thought you could use a break . Do you remember when we used to do this weekly?" Tenzin asks as he removes his cloak.

"Pretty sure we were in our twenties, probably before Hakoda was born," Lin smiles as she hugs him from behind. 

For the next thirty minutes they are just Lin and Tenzin. They fly over the city and do figure eights over the Bay like they were twenty-year olds looking for a break from hovering parents and crazy siblings. For thirty minutes Lin feels like everything will be okay. She's with the love of her life and her kids are safe on the island. Whatever the equalists throw they will handle it together. Instead of landing on the deck Tenzin takes them to the temple roof. The roof was one of the few places you could see almost everything happening on the island.

"I really needed that," she continues hugging him from behind.

"Things have been crazy but I'm sure they will calm down soon," he turns to pull her into his arms as they look at a bustling Republic City in the distance.

"Ten, I thought the kids were at the house," Lin points to the docks where Jinora, Aditi, Korra and surprisingly Hakoda are chatting animatedly.

"I thought so too," he frowns and opens the glider, "let's go find out."

Without waiting for a verbal response Tenzin turns his back to Lin for her to hold on. They fly to the docks and inadvertently frighten the group gathered there.

"Mom, Dad!" Jinora lurches towards her parents for a hug. Lin feels a wet spot on her shoulder and turns her attention to the other three as she rubs Jinora's back. They all looked like they saw a ghost.

"Where are you coming from? Are you hurt? What happened?" Tenzin fires his questions.

"We were at an equalist rally. One of Korra's friends was in trouble" Hakoda volunteers bracing himself for a blow up from his parents.

"You were where?!" Tenzin explodes. That was the last place he expected. How could they be so careless?

"Dad, Amon can take people's bending," Aditi explains solemnly.

"What, no, only the avatar can do that," Tenzin tries to make sense of the new information.

"Tenzin, he did," Korra sighs looking everywhere but at the airbending master.

"Kids, I need to talk to your father," Lin finally breaks her silence. She hugs each of them before they head to the house. Lin wants to be mad, but she knows she would have done the same to save a friend. 

As soon as the kids are out of sight Lin steps into Tenzin's embrace. She didn't really need to talk but needed time to gather her composure before figuring out a way to comfort her children. In all her years Lin has faced several horrors but her children not feeling safe breaks her heart in a completely new way. Her biggest fear when she found out she was pregnant with Hakoda was that her children would be put in danger just because of who their parents were. She knows her family would be at the top of Amon's list to try something right after Korra. Oh Korra. As much as she knows the avatar is a tough kid she worries about everything that changed in the last few weeks for her after being stuck on the compound for years. Now with her four , well five kids in potentially danger she just doesn't know what's best to do. 

….

Lin was on edge all week after the equalist rally. Between increased equalist activity and the council meetings she had enough. Today she had to mediate a disagreement between one of her non-bending officers and metal bender. Their methods were unsavoury but the equalists did have a point about the state of non bender affairs within the city. Even though Lin had opened the force to non-benders she was one of the few leaders within the city who tried to make their departments more inclusive. At the end of a rough day all she wanted to do was go home and relax with her family. She was home for five minutes before receiving an unexpected and honestly unwelcome guest.

"Mind if I join?" Tarrlok's voice cut the comfortable silence the Beifongs were enjoying as they ate dinner.

"Of course the little weasel snake turns up tonight of all nights," Lin grumbles to herself.

"I thought the united nations welcomed benders of all kinds," Tarrlok refers to the multicultural family with a hint of disdain.

"I guess so," Tenzin glances at his family who stare at him unamused.

Tarrlok sits between Kazu and Korra ignoring the glares pointed at him. He begins quietly conversing with Korra while the rest of the family pretends they aren't listening.

"I need to focus on my training," Korra exclaims.

"Who exactly are you ? Why are you here?" Kazu crosses his arms sensing Korra's unease.

"Councilman Tarrlok. I'm here to speak with the avatar about joining my taskforce. Who are you?" Tarrlok explains feigning interest in the youngest Beifong.

"Kazu Beifong, firebending prodigy," Kazu smirks unknowingly channelling his grandmother's arrogance.

"Of course of course , _Tenzin's_ firebender," Tarrlok sneers.

Lin feels Tenzin tense beside her. As much as she wants to react she knows that's what Tarrlok is hoping for. Years later and people still question whether Lin is actually half fire nation. Forget that Kazu looks like a young Tenzin and his scowl is the most Beifong thing about him. Thankfully Kazu doesn't get the insinuation but based on his siblings looks they understand.

"You aren't going to disrespect my wife. Korra gave you her answer now go," Tenzin growls uncharacteristically pulling his wife closer to him. Lin rubs his arm knowing it will help calm him. There were very few things that could make Tenzin upset but anything about Lin or the kids was among them. 

"Yeah I think you should leave," Hakoda gestures to the door. Tarrlok rolls his eyes but rises from his seat.

"Avatar you know how to find me if you change your mind," Tarrlok addresses Korra before moving to exit the room. There is a shift in the room's air followed by a grunt and a thud in the hall. Lin gets up to see what happened and sees Tarrlok brushing off his clothes. She notices a slightly raised piece of earth flattens it before addressing the councilman.

"Careful now councilman," Lin scolds as Tarrlok slinks away. She returns to her family ready for the evening she had in mind with her family.

"Next time you two try that I'd suggest hiding the evidence," Lin smirks at her daughters.

"Jin, always hide the evidence," Hakoda groans.

….

After a disastrous gala Korra did give in to Tarrlok's wishes and join his taskforce. What Tenzin didn't expect was for the teenager to neglect her training completely. He wished she would call it quits but didn't expect her involvement to end after a showdown with Amon. For the second time in as many weeks his children and the avatar had a brush with the equalists. Their agreement was that if Korra didn't signal in ten minutes they would go over to the statue but when they didn't get the signal and instead found Korra tied up and scared. They all tried to play it cool but Tenzin knew better. They were terrified of the possibilities. Korra manages to fill them in on what Amon said but it's clear she was shaken up. The trip to Air Temple Island was silent with everyone caught up in their own thoughts. When they get to the island Aditi and Jinora coax Korra into getting some sleep while Hakoda checks in on Kazu. Before Tenzin can go towards the house Lin pulls him into a hug. They stay like that for a few minutes hoping to ground themselves before trying to help the kids. 

"Yuan for your thoughts," Tenzin breaks the silence. 

"I really don't know right now Ten. I just need to check on the kids and Korra," Lin whispers into his neck.

"I'll check on Korra , you check on Koda, and we'll check on the girls together," Tenzin suggests as he leads her to the main house.

Lin pauses before knocking on Hakoda's door.

"Come on Koda where were you guys?" Kazu's voice can be heard on the other side.

"Out with Korra and her friends," Hakoda

"But why did Jinora look so sad ?" Kazu presses.

"It's been a long day Zu. I thought you wanted to tell me about something from school," Hakoda tries to deflect.

"Right! So we were in music class…."

Lin takes that as her cue to leave. Hakoda and Zu had a special bond from the day Kazu was born. As much as Hakoda loved his sisters he always wanted a brother so when he got one they did almost everything together. Sure, these days they don't spend as much time together with Kazu in school and Hakoda occasionally travelling with Aditi but when they were together they had a blast. Sure she would need to check in eventually but for now Kazu may be a much-needed distraction from Amon.

Lin turns to go to Aditi first but notices her room is empty. She is about to panic when Tenzin signals for her to come to Jinora's room. He steps away from the door and Lin sees Aditi fast asleep beside Jinora. For tonight the kids will help each other through the craziness but she will be ready when they need her.

"The kids are pretty shaken up and Korra won't talk at all," Tenzin whispers as he places his hands on Lin's hips.

"I wish this could just disappear," Lin sighs as she leans into him.

"I will do whatever I can to keep all of you safe," Tenzin reassures her resting his chin on her shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 4

Korra is not sure why she thought asking the Beifongs for help with her boy problems would be fruitful but she tried regardless. She saw the three oldest kids sitting in the family room playing a game and thought this would be a good time to ask. 

"Hey guys I need some advice," Korra begins fiddling with her water skin. 

"About?" Jinora glances at her briefly. 

"A guy I-," Korra tries to explain

"Yeaah I'm going to go," Hakoda excuses himself. 

"Please tell me it's not Mako," Jinora sighs. 

"What if it is?" Korra tries to get back to the matter at hand. 

"He has a girlfriend who is also my friend. There is no way I'm going to approve of you hitting on him," Jinora glares at the avatar. 

"I agree with Jinora but for different reasons. 1 it's not cool 2 Asami was the one to keep you guys in the tournament and 3 Mako is not even that hot," Aditi adds. 

"Ugh, you guys are no help," Korra groans and heads to find Lin. She never backs down from a challenge so maybe she'd be a good person to get advice from. Korra finds Tenzin before Lin and, against her better judgement, decides to get his advice. 

"Tenzin, air nomads are problem solvers right?" Korra hopes her mentor can help. 

"Well yes. How can I help you Korra?" Tenzin pauses his paperwork. 

"There's this guy I like but he's taken. I think we could have something special. What should I do about it?" Korra explains

"Don't get mixed up with that sort of thing Korra," Tenzin sighs. 

"But he's so cool and I really like him," Korra tries to convince Tenzin. 

"You need to respect their relationship and the boundaries," Tenzin attempts to continue his work. 

"He could be my soul mate!" 

"Korra, he has a girlfriend. As much as you can't force him to stay in his relationship if he is unhappy don't interfere. " Tenzin says with an air of finality before returning to his work. 

"Fine." Korra leaves the office. And heads to her room to take a break. She hears Lin's boots so she couldn't be too far. Korra looks around for the metalbender but cannot seem to find her. 

"Korra?" Lin looks at the young avatar sceptically from the end of the hallway. 

Ah, here comes the last Beifong on the list. 

"Uh hey Lin, I thought asking Tenzin for boy advice was a good idea and it didn't end well," Korra facepalms. 

"What is the issue?" Lin asks amusedly. 

"There's this guy I like but he's in a relationship and I feel like I should let him know how I feel," Korra explains. 

"Oh, I see why that wouldn't go well. Leave the Sato girl and her boyfriend," Lin rolls her eyes. 

"Wait how did you know that? " Korra attempts to play it cool. 

"You were pretty obvious at the gala. Listen, kid, when I was a teenager Tenzin and I dealt with similar situations. I didn't care for the acolytes throwing themselves at my boyfriend and promising him as many airbenders as he wanted because they thought he was their 'soul mate'," Lin answers. 

"That must've been annoying. How did you get them to stop?" Korra prods hoping to learn more about her hosts. 

"Korra, it wouldn't be fair to Asami and you're better than throwing yourself at a guy in a relationship. I'll see you later" Lin ignores Korra's question and heads towards the study. 

…

Korra decided to heed the advice of her hosts and leave Mako alone. She realised over the last few days after the awkward attempt to get advice that she could and should learn more than airbending from her hosts. Today she learned that Lin Beifong wasn't the type of Chief to back down when the council went in a direction she disagreed with. She also learned that the woman had an impeccable aim. Korra made a note to find out how the metalbender was able to break that slimy Tarrlok's gavel without hitting him. When the meeting is finally adjourned Lin moves to exit but Tenzin signals for her to meet him outside. 

"Lin he's playing you. Don't do this," Tenzin pleads knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Whenever Lin decides something is going to happen he knew it would happen. 

"We can't live in fear of tyrants. I have work to do," Lin turns on her heel. She begins to walk about but Tenzin pulls her towards him for a kiss but he is stopped. 

"Neither the place nor the time councilman," Lin frowns extending her hand. 

"But honey no one is around," Tenzin whines.

"Nope, you know the rules after the bending incident," Lin steps out of his reach, "I'll see you two at home."

When Lin is finally out earshot Korra asks, "bending incident?" 

"Uh, I was a little exuberant when we found out Aditi was an airbender," Tenzin begins

Flashback

_(18 years ago)_

_Aditi was an airbender! Aang never pressured Tenzin to have airbenders just to share their culture with anyone interested. Tenzin grew to understand that his father still mourned the loss of his people but trusted the universe to resolve it eventually not for Tenzin to have as many kids as possible. Still, for the first time in weeks, Aang jumped from his seat with newfound energy to play with his airbending granddaughter. Tenzin trusted that his mother would be able to hold down the fort and somehow found himself at the police headquarters. A man on a mission, he went straight to Lin. He scoops her into his arms and kisses her deeply. He pulls away and smiles down at her._

_"She's an airbender," he whispers and begins peppering her face with kisses , "an airbender, our girl is an airbender."_

_"Really?" Lin asks quietly. Sure Tenzin told her it didn't matter what the kids bent but the whispers at the temples since Hakoda started waterbending really got to her. That and all the media coverage around her pregnancies. Everyone thought they needed to share their opinions on her seeming inability to have airbenders or her taking too long._

_"Really my love," Tenzin kisses her forehead._

_Someone around them clears their throat and Tenzin remembers where he is._

_"Captain Beifong, I think you and your husband can suck face later," Chief Kazu crosses his arms and Tenzin puts her down._

_"Uh , sorry Chief," Lin blushes as she regains her composure._

_"C-chief, you see it's important," Tenzin begins._

_"Councilman, please tell me how kissing your wife in the middle of my squad room is important," Kazu scowls._

_"You see, our daughter is an airbender," Tenzin grins._

_"She is?" Lin manages to get out. She's still shocked at the news. Katara was almost sure Aditi would have been an earthbender._

_"Yes dear she is," Tenzin replies, barely holding in his excitement._

_"Go home Beifong," Chief Kazu sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_"Chief-," Lin begins._

_"No. Spend the rest of your day with your family. I trust you two won't cause a scene again," he responds fighting off a smile._

_Chief Kazu was a family friend having taken Lin under his wing when she was a beat cop. His friendship with Lin was also why he understood how important this was to them all especially with the knowledge the Avatar was ill. If this had happened when her mom was chief she would never live it down and Tenzin would have gotten more than just a no PDA in uniform rule._

End flashback

"You didn't actually sweep Beifong off her feet at work," Korra challenges. The thought of the no-nonsense chief of police in that position is shocking to her. 

"It was an exciting moment for us all," Tenzin smiles at the memory.

"What was it like? You know having another airbender in the world?" Korra's curiosity gets the best of her as they walk towards Oogi. 

"It was a shock at first. Mother was convinced that Di was an earthbender so we were preparing for that," Tenzin responds thinking about all the time they spent figuring how Lin would be able to juggle work and teaching their daughter when the time came. 

"So you weren't disappointed when you thought she would be an earthbender?" Korra prods. 

"Spirits no. I didn't marry Lin for airbenders. It took my parents three tries to get one airbender and that was with two bending genes. I knew it may not happen even if we had three children but that was okay. I just wanted them to be healthy," Tenzin explains. There was a time when he worried about having as many airbenders as possible but after talking to his father for the millionth time and meditating for a few days he realised that wasn't the most important thing. The moment he came to that conclusion was the moment he finally started being Tenzin and not Aang's son. 

"Still, another airbender after thirty years must've sent the world into a frenzy," Korra wonders. 

"It was the first time Lin and the White Lotus were on the same page. As much as we wanted Aditi to have a normal childhood she was one of the few three-year olds with a bodyguard around when she was at preschool," Tenzin chuckles at the memory. 

"How did Hakoda take it? Did he feel left out when he realised that she would be the prized airbender?" Korra continues her mini interrogation. 

"There was no favourite for me or Lin. Sure I couldn't teach Koda how to make an air scooter but he learned to surf from his grandmother and didn't mind just meditating with me. We made sure each of the kids got the best training they could and that gave them each stories of their own. If you think about it Aditi's training was least special because I taught her. The others learned from war heroes," Tenzin answers. 

"Wait what war hero did Jinora learn earthbending from?" Korra asks

"Her grandmother," Tenzin shoots her a confused look. 

"I thought Toph was a hermit," Korra frowns. 

"She and Lin have a-uh complicated relationship but she jumped at the chance to teach her granddaughter. She even respected most of Lin's rules," Tenzin explains. 

"Rules?" Korra's eyebrows knit together. 

"You know not leaving her blindfolded and telling her to find her way home, putting her in a cave with badgermoles overnight, allowing Hakoda to be on standby for injuries and letting Lin teach her how to metalbend," Tenzin responds nonchalantly . 

….

The next evening Tenzin found himself in his room trying to find the words to convince Lin to let him stay with her at the finals match without pissing her off in the process. _Here goes nothing._

"I am going to be by your side for the match," Tenzin says as he watches Lin put on her armour for the evening ahead. 

"I don't need protection Ten. Watch with the kids," Lin suggests. 

"Just let me do this. It can be like old times when you would drag me to the arena under the guise of a date. I won't interfere with your job but I want to watch your back," he reasons. 

"Are you going to complain like old times?" Lin shoots back

"It's still a mockery of bending," Tenzin shrugs

"So you plan to hover and complain? You're not exactly convincing me to agree," Lin frowns not wanting to deal with anything else tonight. 

"It would be good for the kids to spend the evening together. You're the one who wanted them to bond over probending," Tenzin reminds her. 

"Fine fine," Lin rolls her eyes ,"but we need to leave now."

Lin doesn't wait for a response before heading to Oogi. He follows her down the hall towards the stables but before Tenzin steps out of the house Lin pushes him against the wall. 

"Lin, wha-," Tenzin is cut off by Lin's lips. Instead of finishing his question he kisses her back, raising one hand to cradle her head and using the other to pull her closer. Eventually they pull apart. 

"You did say like old times," she whispers, pulling him into a hug. 

"I love you," he kisses her forehead. 

"I love you too," Lin smiles, "Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all."

…

Probending is not necessarily Hakoda's favourite thing to do but they need to support Korra. Jinora will help keep Kazu out of trouble and Aditi will hopefully not pick any fights with Wolfbats fans. It should be a regular night out with the siblings. His parents are somewhere around but he's not too worried about them. 

"Koda who are those guys going to mom and dad?" Jinora points to their parents on the opposite side of the arena. Her curious look changes to horror when she and Hakoda watch their parents be electrocuted. Before Hakoda knows what's happening Aditi shoots a blast of air behind him while Jinora retracts the soles of her boots. Hakoda reaches for his skin and joins his siblings as they face off with the equalists and their new weapon. 

By the time they clear the area their father has made his way to them while Lin uses her cables to throw Korra up to the roof. Hakoda wonders just how many people are on the roof but decides to worry about things he can control like the number of civilians who may put themselves in danger. They begin to guide civilians to the exits while fighting off the few equalists still remaining. Some of the spectators are more than able to help themselves but there are still others who need to be saved.

Hakoda re-enters the arena just in time to watch Korra falling through the roof. Before he can attempt to save her his mother is already diving behind her. With a flick of her wrist she catches the avatar with her cable and uses her other arm to swing them both to safety on the platform just below Hakoda. Besides the occasional training session with Jinora he has never seen his mother in action with her cables. She tried her best to keep them as far away from her work as possible. Her strength and agility never ceases to amaze him. 

"Honey , Korra are you two okay?" His father rushes to the pair. 

"I'm fine Ten," Lin grunts , taking in the damage around them. Something doesn't sit well with Hakoda about the way she holds her shoulder. His mother might be his hero but she's not invincible. 

"Yeah I'm okay Tenzin," Korra responds looking sadly at the destruction. 

"Looks like we lost this one," Lin sighs as they turn to leave the arena. 

"Well I just gotta say that you were both awesome. And you should have seen me mom. I used that kick you taught me to fight those bad guys," Kazu punches the air. 

Kazu spends the flight home regaling his mother with the tales of his evening. When they get home Korra bids them a good night while Jinora and Aditi convince Kazu to save the rest of the story for the morning so Hakoda can take a look at their parents for any injuries from the shocks. There something strange about how his mother's body reacted to the shocks but he couldn't figure it out. Gran gran would have to be consulted before this gets any worse. 

After the healing session Hakoda watches his parents silently from across the room. His mother is laying across the couch with her head on his father's lap as he strokes her hair. They are talking about something in hushed voices and he figures it has something to do with tonight's events. For his entire life his parents have gone out of their way to keep him and his siblings safe but he knows they worry about the possibilities with Amon. Sure, he and his siblings were capable benders but they didn't have half of the experience either of their parents had. Whatever the next few weeks throw at him, Hakoda is sure of one thing. 

Beifongs never give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly had a hard time with this chapter. Still feels like the pacing is off🥴.


	5. Chapter 5

If the mess of last night wasn't enough to make Lin's afternoon bad, Tarrlok's rant about her shortcomings as Chief guaranteed it. She excused herself when Tarrlok finished because staying would likely mean she would do something she would (not) regret. Lin trusted that Tenzin would fill her in on anything relevant. She definitely underestimated the Equalists and the lengths they would go to. She needed to work uninterrupted long enough to come up with a new plan. After putting Saikhan in charge and packing the relevant reports into her bag, Lin called Oogi to take her home. 

"We were heading home when Oogi heard your whistle," Tenzin explains from the reins. 

Lin shrugs and launches herself into the saddle and stretches out for the ride home. When they get to the house she strips off her armour at the door and heads straight to the study. She needed a solution before these equalists got even bolder. After feeding Oogi and putting Lin's armour in their room Tenzin joins her in their study. 

"How are you feeling?" Tenzin takes a seat on the couch across from their desk. 

"Better. Still a little tired," Lin tries to finish reading the report from their last raid ,"anything to know from the rest of the meeting?"

"Just another Tarrlok power trip," Tenzin scoffs. 

"That man has been a pain from the day he got appointed," Lin grumbles still fidgeting to make herself comfortable in the chair. 

"Why don't you come over here for a little," Tenzin taps the space beside him. Lin considers for a moment before giving in. She takes a few folders with her and sits beside him on the couch. Deciding that if she was going to move she's going to be comfortable. She stretches her legs out on the couch. 

"This is better," Lin adjusts against Tenzin's side . She returns to her reports while he attempts to balance the temple budget for the upcoming year. Aside from the occasional grunt or sigh the two sit in silence hoping to have some sort of breakthrough with their respective tasks. 

"This is going nowhere," Lin sighs after a half hour of flipping through reports. 

"You could help me with these budgets if you want something to take your mind off this for a little," Tenzin suggests. 

"How generous of you councilman. What do I get in return?" Lin places her folder on the table and turns to him. 

"It's just us for the night so I could cook you dinner," Tenzin offers. 

"Your idea of cooking is giving me half burnt dumplings and vegetable soup. Not exactly enticing," Lin takes the budget from his hands and begins marking it up with her pencil. 

"No Lin they need that money for refurbishing the pavilions"

"But Lin that's too much money for plants"

"Lin Southern Temple can't hold that many people"

"How ab-," 

"Tenzin you do this every year and I always end up balancing it for you. Leave me with this for an hour and when I'm finished I expect a hot _edible_ meal," Lin points Tenzin to the door. 

Tenzin leaves the study and takes his glider to the outskirts of the Dragon Flats Borough hoping to get dinner. He approaches Lin's favourite dumpling shop knowing he couldn't go wrong with a mix of mushroom and pork dumplings. He greets the owner and scans the counter for Lin's favourite cookies. After coming with Lin for thirty years he doesn't have to tell Lang their order so Tenzin wraps up some cookies while their dinner is prepared. Lang's is definitely the quickest option and Lin would have his head if he was late with her dinner. Luckily for him he makes it back with a few minutes to spare.

"I have dinner courtesy of Lang," Tenzin holds up the bag from Lang's as he enters the study. 

"Extra chili garlic?" Lin perks up. 

"And cookies," Tenzin grins as he spreads their dinner on the desk. At that Lin goes straight for the cookies. She would never admit it but the woman had a cookie problem. Kazu was probably the only person who could eat more cookies in a sitting and that was on a good day. Cookies were always a good way to stay on her good side. 

"I fwnifed the buwgit," Lin responds with a mouth full of cookies. 

"And that's why you are amazing," Tenzin kisses her cheek before taking his seat. 

"Yea yea," Lin rolls her eyes while dousing her dumplings in chili garlic and soy sauce.

"Did Aditi say when she and the boys would be back?" Tenzin pauses eating. 

"Tomorrow night, gives Kazu an extra day with Uncle Zuko," Lin responds before reaching for one of his dumplings. 

"I'm surprised she's not off on another adventure yet," Tenzin rubs his chin. 

"She loves being with all of us but she hates when the mastery conversation comes up and you know that," Lin places her chopsticks on her empty plate. 

"I was so excited to get my tattoos at 19. She was ready from 14. You've seen her air disk! " Tenzin huffs. 

"You do remember all the pressure you felt before becoming a master right?" Lin makes her way to his side of the table. 

"But we did our best to avoid making her feel like that," Tenzin frowns. 

"We did, but did you feel like it was just your dad that had expectations? I know the questions when she visits the temples don't help," Lin reminds him. 

"The only thing left for me to do is outright tell the acolytes to stop questioning her. She's more than ready" Tenzin rubs his forehead. 

"Give her time Ten," Lin insists

"It would be easier if some of her wild adventures wouldn't make me freak out," Tenzin sighs. 

"She's more of a free spirit than either of us ever were. All we can do is love, encourage and support her until she's ready. You need to relax," Lin raises her hand to caress his cheek. 

"I can think of a couple of ways you could help me relax," Tenzin rubs her thigh. 

"Yeah?" Lin challenges. 

"Definitely. How about I run us a warm bath?" Tenzin interlaces their fingers. 

"That sounds good," Lin smiles as he leads her towards their room, "Ten?"

"Yes my dear?" Tenzin grins at her. 

"I think the girls are home already," Lin grumbles. 

"We need a vacation," Tenzin groans as he hears Korra and Jinora arguing from outside. 

"I'm telling you he's guilty!" Korra shouts walking into the house. 

"Korra, Hiroshi is just a businessman," Jinora sighs rubbing her forehead. 

"He was talking about Equalist stuff on the phone," Korra insists . 

"You heard wrong," Jinora crosses her arms. 

"Lin, Tenzin you believe me right?" Korra turns her attention to her hosts. 

"Believe what exactly?" Lin leans against the wall. 

"That Mr Sato is an Equalist supplier," Jinora scoffs. 

Tenzin and Lin exchange a knowing glance. 

"You don't believe that do you? We've know him for years," Jinora shakes her head. 

"He has the means and motive?" Tenzin shrugs. 

"Motive?" Jinora stares at her father. 

"His wife was killed by a firebender," Lin fills in. 

"Ha, I'm right!" Korra smirks. 

"Not necessarily Korra, we can't just arrest him like that," Lin points out. 

At Korra's insistence they went to the Sato mansion for a chat with Hiroshi. Unsurprisingly, the visit did not go well. 

"These are very serious allegations chief Beifong," Hiroshi adjusts his glasses. 

"Yea why would my dad sponsor a probending team and support the equalists? Jinora you of all people can't believe this," Asami crosses her arms. 

"I'm learning that anything is possible these days," Jinora mumbles. 

"These claims are baseless. I would never involve myself in such activities. If there's nothing else you know where the door is," Hiroshi returns to his work. 

"No that's all. Thank you for clearing the air Me Sato. Sorry for the inconvenience," Tenzin apologises much to Korra's horror.

Before she can protest Jinora signals for her to be quiet. The four of them walk in silence to Oogi. When they are off the ground Korra breaks her silence. 

"I can't believe you just left," Korra mutters. 

"Korra-," Jinora tries

"He could be lying," Korra insists

"Korra," Tenzin tries

"We are wasting time," Korra groans. 

"Korra!" All three shout. 

"What?" Korra finals stops

"He was definitely lying," Jinora remarks. 

"You knew?" Korra frowns. 

"Of course," Jinora points at her feet. 

"So why did we leave?" Korra questions. 

"Because there's still no real proof and under the mansion was clear. We do know that we need to look into him ," Lin surmises. 

"What do we do now?" Korra queries. 

"Wait and listen," Jinora answers. 

Luckily for the impatient avatar ,a tip from an informant led them back to the Sato mansion the next evening . Warrant in hand, they requested for Asami to carry them to the workshop that allegedly doubled as an Equalist warehouse. 

"See there's nothing here," Asami gestures to the empty workshop. 

"Jinora," Lin turns to her daughter. 

"Your case," Jinora points out. 

"Your friend," Lin deadpans. 

Everyone except her parents stares in confusion as Jinora slams her foot on the ground. 

"Tunnel into the mountain," Jinora informs the room. 

"That's not possible," Asami gasps. 

Instead of responding Jinora removes a large metal panel from the floor. 

"Do you believe me now?" Jinora exasperates. 

Asami can't seem to find the words

"We're going to check it out but I need you three to stay with Jinora up here," Lin instructs. She leads her group into the tunnel leaving the four teenagers in an awkward silence. 

"Soooo how did you do that?" Bolin breaks the silence. 

"Earthbending," Jinora rolls her eyes. 

"I'm an earthbender and I can't do that," Bolin scratches his head. 

"There's a difference between not being able to and not knowing what to do," Jinora looks at him unimpressed. 

"Okay earthbending prodigy, not everyone had their family to teach them all these fancy techniques," Mako chimes in defending Bolin. 

"My grandmother was blind, twelve and locked in a metal box when she created metalbending. Besides, if Bolin wants to learn from my mom he can but don't complain about the methods" Jinora rolls her eyes.

"Would she really?" Bolin asks excitedly.

"If I ask her nicely then yes. Something's wrong, they should be back by now," Jinora turns to the tunnel. 

"Hey kid , your mom said stay put," Song insists. 

"Is today the day you want to be beaten by a 17-year-old?" Jinora steps past him. 

"No," Song sighs as the teenagers head into the tunnel. 

Jinora expected something unusual when she entered the tunnel. What she didn't expect was her parents and Korra about to be captured. As much as Asami was her friend Jinora wasn't sure what to expect when her friend had the choice of turning on them or her father. The moments after that flew by. One minute they were in the mountain looking for a way out and the next they were escaping on a police airship. 

"He really changed," Asami says gazing into space. 

"We're all here if you need anything," Jinora places a hand on her shoulder. 

"A place to stay would be great," Asami sniffles. 

"Easy, there's always room on the island on the island for you," Jinora reassures her. 

"And the boys?" Asami asks

"Your boyfriend and his brother can stay too," Jinora insists

"I thought you didn't like them," Asami wonders out loud. 

"Eh, they are okay. Besides, this air nation never turns it's back on people in need of help," Jinora reasons. 

"Will your mom be okay?" Asami gestures to Lin. 

"I hope so," Jinora sighs. 

Lin was not okay and she finally started to accept that. Her officers were captured, the equalists are stronger than she could have imagined and her family was definitely in danger. She worked to protect Republic City for thirty years and somehow still came up short. Many would say Lin did an excellent job as Chief but still Lin feels like she failed when they needed her the most. 

"I'm resigning in the morning," Lin sighs wearily against Tenzin's side. 

"Will you get some rest before you make a decision?" Tenzin looks at her with eyes full of concern. 

"Decision is made Ten. I need to rescue my officers and staying chief will tie my hands," Lin tries to straighten herself up. 

"You need to rest and have Hakoda look you over before you go play vigilante," Tenzin sighs. He gently pulls her towards him. 

"Hakoda isn't even home," Lin rolls her eyes 

"Hima is in the courtyard," Tenzin points to Aditi's bison. 

"Fine, fine," Lin leans heavily against Tenzin as they disembark the airship. 

They all make their way to the family room where Aditi and Hakoda are playing Pai Sho while Kazu draws. 

"Mom!" Kazu runs to Lin for a hug. Lin isn't prepared for the ten year old jumping on her but Tenzin grips her hips and keeps her from stumbling. 

"Hey, Zu," Lin grimaces. 

"Are you okay?" Kazu frowns. 

"Just another run in with the equalists son. Koda, can you give her a look and then the other" Tenzin looks at his eldest. 

Lin begrudgingly removes her armour and stretches out on the couch for Hakoda to check the extent of her injuries. 

"You need a few days off work and that's non negotiable," Hakoda scowls as he scans her. 

"Yea, I'm resigning in the morning so that won't be a problem," Lin shrugs. 

"You're resigning?!" Aditi yells from the other side of the room and suddenly all eyes are on Lin. 

"Yes kid," Lin confirms. 

"But you love being Chief," Kazu reminds her. 

"It's just something I need to do. One day you'll understand" Lin sighs ready to go to bed, "Hakoda is there anything else?"

"I radioed gran gran. She says you need to take it easy. There may be more side effects of the shocks because your armour was a conductor. Mom I really need you to rest, overexerting yourself could make things worse," Hakoda scolds as he finishes checking his mother. 

"I get it I get it. I don't have a job anymore so where would I go?" Lin sasses.

"Dad." Hakoda yawns. 

"Honey, Koda is right. Let's get you to bed," Tenzin extends a hand. 

"The one time you should actually carry me you don't," Lin grimaces as she gets up. 

"I figured you wouldn't want me to do that with an audience but okay," Tenzin points to the Beifongs and Korra's friends on the other side. He doesn't wait for Lin to respond before scooping her up. 

"Night kids," Tenzin tosses over his shoulder before taking Lin to their room. 

"You and Hakoda don't have to baby me," Lin says wearily as he helps her into her pyjamas. 

"We just want you to heal properly," Tenzin reaches for her hand. 

"You know I won't rest properly until this is behind us," Lin counters as she rubs the back of his hand with her thumb. 

"I need you healthy and safe. We don't know what the problem is or what it can manifest itself as. Please consider leaving this to the rest of us," Tenzin pleads. 

"I'll think about it," Lin squeezes his hand. 

"Let me protect you," he lifts their intertwined fingers to his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler


	6. Chapter 6

After a rough night with little sleep Lin was at least hoping for a quiet breakfast. What she didn't remember was that they now had guests. She barely steps into the dining room before she has to stop a rock flying straight to her. She notices Kazu and Bolin looking guilty but bites back a sharp response.

"I didn't know this had to be said but no bending at the table or there will be consequences" Lin pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Consequences?" Bolin whispers to Kazu

"Yea...mom's punishments aren't fun," Kazu informs him remembering the time he had to scrub the temple floors for a week after burning one of the acolyte's robes one evening in the dining hall.

"I'm 17," Bolin scratches his head.

"Her house, her rules," Jinora imitates.

"You guys should check out the training grounds!" Aditi suggests knowing her mom needs some quiet. She doesn't wait for a response but instead pulls Mako outside while the others follow.

"Remember you're on clean up duty for breakfast!" Lin calls after the group.

"Sure mom!" "Of course chief" ""yes ma," "ok Lin," "really mooom?"

"How did I go from four children to eight at age 50?" Lin groans as she watches them make plans for a match on the training grounds.

"Hopefully Tenzin had a calmer morning," Lin groans.

"Tarrlok….slimy... corrupt," Tenzin grumbles as he enters the dining room.

"I'm guessing the early morning conference did not go well," Lin signals for him to sit beside her.

"Good morning, where are the kids?" He kisses her temple.

"Grounds. How was it?" Lin redirects the conversation.

"Saikhan pledged to support Tarrlok's task force," Tenzin sighs.

"He didn't have a backbone so I can't say I'm surprised," Lin scoffs

"I did expect Tarrlok to be less overt in his manipulations though, he's getting sloppy," Tenzin rolls his eyes.

"And I'm guessing you told him as much,"Lin smirks at her husband.

"I just told him to stop pressuring the police to conform to his personal agenda and he had the nerve to say 'A chief of police who isn't your wife or mother in law and you lose all respect for the position. Chief Saikhan is capable of making decisions in the best interest of the city' ," Tenzin rants.

"Best interest of the city riiight. I expected Saikhan to atleast pretend to have a backbone," Lin rolls her eyes.

"Tarrlok must have dirt on him," Tenzin surmises.

"If Saikhan is under Tarrlock's thumb, there's no telling how far he'll go to keep him happy," Lin frowns.

…

Just how far was arresting Korra's friends and attempting to arrest Aditi. To say Tenzin was pissed off would be an understatement. While calls from the station in the middle of the night were normal for him, they usually came from Lin not Aditi. He used the flight over the Bay to calm his irritation. If Lin came there's no telling what she would have done.

"Dad," "Tenzin," Aditi and Korra run to Tenzin when he lands Oogi infront of the station.

"What happened?" Tenzin asks.

"Asami, Mako and Bolin got locked up for obstructing police business and breaking curfew. If I didn't remind Saikhan of how much mom scares him I would also be in a cell," Aditi informs him.

"The weasel tried to arrest you?!" Tenzin feels himself losing his cool again as he storms into the station. The girls feel the wind shift around them and Aditi knows her father is near the end of his rope.

"You're chief for a few days and you really let things get this far?" Tenzin starts.

"Now Master Tenzin, no need to cause a scene," Saikhan responds cooly.

"Just release the three kids and we will go," Tenzin glares.

"You may have been able to have your way with my predecessor but that's not how you ask for something. Those three have broken the law and there's nothing you can do, councilman," Saikhan gibes. The double meaning of his statement doesn't sit well with Aditi or Tenzin.

"No wonder Tarrlok approved your appointment, you're just the kind of gross and incompetent he needs to thrive," Aditi scoffs

"Beifong was a better Chief that you'll ever be," Korra snarls at Saikhan

"Even you know Lin was a better Chief," Tenzin sneers ,"I have half a mind to let her know you tried to arrest our kid and have her deal with you."

Saikhan cringes at Tenzin's threat. Even the officers that disagreed with Lin's policies would never try to cross her when it comes to her children. The last officer that decided to try that to throw her off while they were sparring regretted it the minute the words left his mouth.

"Girls, go home and get some sleep. I'm going to try to get them out of here. Just drop me at the west council building," Tenzin requests as they walk to Oogi.

What Tenzin doesn't know is that after dropping him, Korra and Aditi made a stop at the east building to have a chat with Tarrlok.

"Good evening Councilman Skunkrat," Aditi leans against the door frame.

"Avatar, young Beifong, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tarrlok smirks.

"You know exactly why we're here," Korra yells.

"Well Avatar, if you gave me what I want then maybe I could look into releasing your friends," Tarrlok answers.

"You planned this! I would never help you with your corrupt agenda!" Korra shouts.

"Very well, they will just have to get used to the prison food," Tarrlok shrugs.

Korra's rage gets the better of her and she shoots fire at the councilman's head.

"Korra, this isn't what we came here to do," Aditi reminds her.

"I'd suggest you listen to your little friend avatar," Tarrlok sneers.

"No! It's time I put this clown in his place," Korra charges at Tarrlok.

"Korra come on!" Aditi shouts as she watches the battle in front of her. Her words are falling on deaf ears. This was not going to end well.

"Stop it!" Aditi blasts the waterbenders into opposite walls.

"Not cool Aditi!"Korra approaches the airbender.

"What does this even achieve. Your friends are still in prison and Tarrlok isn't budging," Aditi crosses her arms.

"Well i almost had him there," Korra insists.

"Let's go home and deal with him with mom and dad," Aditi suggests.

"I am tired of the avatar and your family sticking your noses where they don't belong!" Tarrlok snarls.

"And what are you going to do about it? It's two against one," Aditi rolls her eyes.

"What I should have done a long time ago," Tarrlok throws his hands forward. Suddenly the girls are no longer in charge of their bodies.

"B-b-bloodbender!" Aditi manages to get out as they are forced outside

"Now you know my dirty little secret. Your parents will be too busy looking for you to interfere with my plans…." Tarrlok fumes before their world goes black.

...

"Avatar Korra and airbender Aditi Beifong have been reportedly abducted by the equalists"

"She's what?!" Lin shoots out of bed rumbling the whole floor. This is not happening. This is not happening. She's going to get those equalists. Lin rubs some balm on her aching muscles and proceeds to gear up.

"Mom, where are you going? You should be in bed," Hakoda bursts into the room.

"Not when Aditi and Korra are missing," Lin grumbles.

"You need to rest. We can handle this," Hakoda insists.

"Look kid, either you let me go or I latch you to the wall," Lin threatens.

"What's with the commotion?" Jinora rushes in.

"Mom wants to go search for Di and Korra," Hakoda fills in.

"Well let's go," Jinora says as she reaches for her mom's spare arm guards.

"We don't even know where to start," Hakoda frowns.

"Getting Korra's friends," Lin suggests.

"Apparently they got arrested last night," Jinora informs her

"Ok. We'll get them and meet up with your father," Lin declares.

"What are you going to do? Ask Saikhan to let them out?" Hakoda challenges.

"You take Kazu to school and I'll worry about that. Meet me at your father's office after," Lin instructs.

"How about you take Kazu to school while we get the Krew out," Jinora tries to find a compromise.

"Fine," Lin grumbles.

...

"The police are useless," Lin hears Tenzin groan as she enters his office.

"They did lose their best chief ever," Lin makes her presence known.

"Lin. I'm so sorry. I should've taken them home. This is all my fault," Tenzin apologises as he rises from his seat.

"You were trying to help Korra's friends. There was no reason to believe they would've been in any danger between here and the island," Lin consoles him.

"What are we going to do? What will they do with them? How could I have let this happen?" Tenzin begins to pace his office.

"Get it together Tenzin! We need to find the girls," Lin tugs him towards her.

"Right, right, the girls. How do we even start ?" Tenzin tries to regain his composure.

"Jinora and Hakoda are getting reinforcements," Lin replies vaguely.

"Kazu?" Tenzin takes her hand.

"At school and safe. There's an extra white lotus guard watching his movements," Lin pulls him into a hug.

"This went further than I could have ever imagined," Tenzin sighs into her hair.

"We'll get them back," she insists.

"What's the plan?" Tenzin finally looks at her.

"Start searching for Equalist hideouts," Lin suggests.

"Yes, we need to hurry before they get hurt," Tenzin starts getting antsy.

"Now where to start looking," Lin runs her hand through her hair.

"Uh, I think we can help," Mako chimes in from the door.

"Liiiin, you didn't say you sent our children to break the reinforcements out of prison," Tenzin groans.

"They volunteered and this is our best shot at finding the girls," Lin brushes off his concern, "lead the way kids."

The Krew guides them through the streets until they hit a four way. Lin helps them locate the camp at the block but the girls are nowhere to be found. After grabbing Lin's officers everything seemed to be going okay until they tried to escape.

"Guys?" Hakoda looks around unsure. There were equalists in front and behind.

"Got this," Lin raises her hand to pull on a large pipe but she can't seem to steady her hand or her grip on the pipe, "Jinora, the pipe.".

"On it!" Jinora completes the task then opens the ceiling for them to get out. They regroup a few blocks up the road.

"Mom what was that? You never freeze up," Jinora turns to her mother.

"I didn't freeze. I just couldn't grip the pipe. My hand wouldn't steady," Lin sighs

"This is what I was afraid of," Hakoda frowns ,"you need to get to gran gran."

"What we need to do is find the girls," Lin insists.

"We don't even know where to start!" Hakoda gets frustrated.

"I'm guessing that weasel Tarrlok," Tenzin surmises.

"Tarrlok?" Bolin asks.

"It didn't make sense that they would take the girls but leave the person leading the public crusade against them. If anything I'd think they would grab him first," Lin realises. She doesn't wait for a response before heading to city hall. As soon as she sees Tarrlok she wraps him in her cables.

"Where is my kid," she screams.

"Lin you can't just attack a councilman," Saikhan attempts to intervene.

"Stay out of this, Chief," Lin snarls ,"I'm going to ask again, where is my daughter."

"This is very unbecoming of you Beifong," Tarrlok scoffs ," I was attacked too, why would I have anything to do with this?"

"Why would they take the girls and leave you," Tenzin steps forward to join Lin.

"Th-they didn't, I was there last night when Tarrlok took the girls," his secretary joins the conversation.

"Why wouldn't you tell us this before?" Saikhan sighs

"Because he's a bloodbender," the secretary accuses. The claim causes Lin's grip on the cables to loosen.

"Well Tarrlok, it's either you come peacefully or we take you in ourselves," Tenzin challenges hoping good sense would prevail. They had only heard stories about the bloodbending gangster Yakone. None of them had faced bloodbenders before and didn't know what to expect with Tarrlok.

…

"What do we do now," Aditi gestures to the platinum box they are now stuck in.

"Aang has been trying to tell me something for weeks. I just don't know what it is," Korra breaks the silence.

"You've been having visions from grandpa?" Aditi queries.

"Sometimes, it's been hard to predict them," Korra scratches her head.

"Well we aren't going anywhere anytime soon. I'm going to stand and talk you through some meditation techniques but you get in the lotus position," Aditi instructs.

Korra obliges and follows the airbender's instructions. Aditi watches the avatar for what seems like a half hour before she finally has a breakthrough.

"Psssh, I should add spiritual advisor to the avatar to my list," Aditi chuckles to herself.

"Yakone, yakone he has something to do with Yakone!" Korra exclaims.

"Yes, he is my father," Tarrlok's voice sounds from outside, "I was going to make a change in Republic City and you ruined my plans!"

There's no time to respond to the irate waterbender as a vehicle pulls up outside. Aditi and Korra can't hear much just a scuffle from the other room and "electrocute the box, the avatar is craftier than you think!". Eyes wide the girls scramble to come up with a plan. Korra uses her sash to hang from the top of the box while Aditi uses a small disk of air to float. They scream as the box is electrocuted hoping to trick their attackers. They wait patiently for an opening and the minute they get the chance they make their escape down the side of the mountain. Before they can find their bearing the girls find themselves trapped in a cave.

….

After coming around, the group scours the city hoping to find Tarrlok and the girls. They've searched his apartment, the council building, homes of any of his known associates and still nothing. Tenzin feels like he hasn't done enough to keep his loved ones safe. He's failed Lin, his children , Korra, her parents , the world. Adrenaline is the only thing keeping him together the entire search. Tenzin's heart doesn't stop racing until they cross paths with Naga who has Korra and Aditi on her back. The girls are both dazed but not seriously injured.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Where's Tarrlok?"

"Guys I know you are concerned but need to take a look at any injuries they could have," Hakoda steps between his parents and lifts Korra from Naga. Tenzin does the same with Aditi and they carry the girls to Oogi who is waiting nearby.

The last time Tenzin had to carry a helpless Aditi was over ten years ago. He thought they had passed the stage of worrying about kidnappings a long time ago. His rambunctious little girl reduced to being this helpless scares the airbender more than he would like to admit. Who's next? One of the other kids? They don't know what's happening with Lin and the tremors as Hakoda calls them but it's nothing good. How much more will his family have to get hurt before this ends?


	7. Chapter 7

After hearing Korra and Aditi's story about Tarrlok and Amon Tenzin realises that the Equalists will be entering their endgame soon. As much as this morning's council meeting is important Tenzin is hesitant to leave his family for longer than he needs to. They still don't know the extent of Lin's injuries and probably won't be able to until Katara looks at her. At Lin's insistence the acolytes have relocated to the Western Temple until this blows over so the island is empty aside from a few white lotus guards. 

"Dad," Hakoda pulls Tenzin from his thoughts. 

"Yes son?" Tenzin looks at his eldest. 

"We need to get mom to gran gran soon. I don't know exactly what is happening but she needs more help than I can give her. With all the extra activity and the bloodbending she's getting worse," Hakoda frowns. 

"I'm going to see what can be done for the city at the council meeting and hopefully figure out a way to convince her to leave with you and Kazu before things get out of hand. Until then son I'm going to need you to watch over the family while I'm gone," Tenzin places his hand on Hakoda's shoulder. 

"Of course dad," Hakoda squares his shoulders. 

"Walk with me to the courtyard?" Tenzin asks. 

"What's up dad?" Hakoda looks at the hesitation on his father's face.

"We are going to be faced with some hard decisions but whatever happens I need you to trust me," Tenzin pleads. 

"I will," Hakoda promises. He doesn't like the implications but trusts his father's judgement. 

"I don't think I should be leaving at a time like this," Tenzin stares at the city. 

"Mom wouldn't want you to neglect your responsibilities to the city to 'babysit' her. We will be fine until you get back," Hakoda reasons. 

Fine was definitely relative. Hakoda is finishing up his workout in the courtyard when a small squad of Equalists invade the island. 

" Protect the family. Protect the island," Hakoda repeats to himself. There's maybe ten of them. Not impossible but definitely a challenge. 

He easily freezes the first two attackers. He uses the water floating around him to shoot icicles at the remaining Equalists. They seemingly begin to retreat and Hakoda eases up to assess the situation. It took him a few seconds to realise what was really happening. One of them to the left threw a bola at him which he manages to freeze but he doesn't see the bola coming from the right. 

"Ahhhhh," Hakoda screams. How on earth his mother is alive after getting shocked like this so many times while wearing a metal suit is beyond him. The Equalists move to capture him but they are stopped by an onslaught of earth, wind & fire. 

"Stay away from my brother," the ground rumbles. 

"Yea, I'm the only one who can beat him up," the wind rages. 

"Get off our island," Kazu screams. 

"Guys it's not safe!" Hakoda shouts hoping to deter his siblings.

Beifongs through and through they ignore his warnings and defend their island.

…

Tenzin and the Krew land in the courtyard just in time to see a group of Equalists bound at his children's feet. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" Tenzin jumps from the bison. 

"We just gave them the Beifong one-two. They didn't know what was coming," Kazu brags. 

"You three let Kazu fight?!" Tenzin bellows. 

"It wasn't so much that we let him but we were kind of occupied," Hakoda scratches his head. 

"Either way, the island is clearly their next target so we need to come up with a plan," Aditi jumps in. 

"Yes, I will get your mother while you deal with these few," Tenzin turns to the main house knowing the kids and White Lotus had their attackers covered. 

"The Equalists have captured the remaining council members," Tenzin announces as he enters the master bedroom. 

"What?! Did they try to get you?" Lin slowly sits up. 

"Yes, Korra and her friends saved me," Tenzin sits beside her and reaches for her hand. 

"We need to go don't we?" Lin looks at him with weary eyes. 

"Yes," Tenzin helps her stand. 

"Okay, give me a few seconds to get dressed," Lin gathers herself. 

"Of course," Tenzin moves to find her boots and arm guards. 

"I don't think I can do the full armour," Lin sighs. 

"How about the one you wore when you were pregnant?" Tenzin suggests. 

"That makes sense," Lin pulls on the lighter armour from the back of their closet. 

"Ready?" Tenzin asks. 

"As can be," Lin shrugs.

"Lin?" Tenzin pauses at the door. 

"Hmm," Lin turns to face him. 

"I love you so much," Tenzin steps towards her wrapping his arms around her. 

"I love you too Ten," Lin smiles up at him.

Tenzin pulls her close enough to kiss her slowly. Lin grasps his robes as she deepens the kiss. She ignores the feeling that this could be their last kiss for a while. Before everything goes haywire they find comfort in each other's embrace. 

"We have to go," Lin whispers against his lips. 

"One more," Tenzin pecks her lips before leading her to the courtyard. 

"There's more in the distance!" Aditi points to the approaching ships. 

"We need to retreat," Tenzin insists

"The Equalists have the skies covered. We need to find another way," Lin concludes. 

"I'm not running away!" Korra yells. 

"Korra, reinforcements are on the way but we need to be patient," Tenzin insists. 

"But we could take them here and now," Korra challenges

"Kid, let's be reasonable. We don't know how many of them are there or what other weapons they may have. We need to be smart about this," Lin reasons. 

"Where will we go?" Jinora joins the conversation. 

"I have a friend but we have to get to near Harmony tower," Korra suggests. 

"What are we going to do with Oogi & Hima?" Kazu frowns. 

"They should be safe in the caves until we can come back," Aditi reassures him. 

"How will all of us to get to the city? Naga can only hold four people at best," Asami reminds them. 

"That's no problem, the rest of us can take the boat, Hakoda we are going to need some mist to get to the docks undetected," Lin requests

"What boat? I thought the one you used was the police department's ," Hakoda turns to her. 

"With the Beifong seal on it?" Lin raises her eyebrow. 

"Fair." Hakoda responds. 

"Can I ride on Naga?" Kazu jumps at the prospect. 

"If it's okay with Korra," Lin responds

"Sure," Korra shrugs. 

"I'll take the boat," Mako volunteers. 

"Mister tough guy is afraid of the polar bear dog," Aditi smirks

"Nah, just giving someone else a try," Mako rolls his eyes. 

" Let's go !" Lin leads them to the docks where she gets into the boat and relaxes in a passenger seat.

"So who's going to drive this," Jinora frowns at her mother's nonchalance. 

"Your dad knows how," Lin points to the airbender. 

"Dad?" Hakoda is confused. 

"Yes, he won't kill us" Lin rolls her eyes

"You say that like I'm terrible," Tenzin feigns hurt as he prepares to set off. 

"You would've been better if you didn't want to rush the lesson," Lin fiddles with the switches. 

"If I remember correctly you couldn't keep your hands off me," Tenzin grins at her. 

"Pssh, I was showing you what to do," Lin leans back in her seat. 

"You made me h-," Tenzin starts

"Ah ah ah there are children here," Aditi cuts him off pointing at Jinora who was looking everywhere but at her parents. 

"Calm down Beifong," Mako scolds the airbender assuming she was being dramatic again. 

"Did you want to hear the end of that?" Hakoda quirks his eyebrows. 

"I wasn't listening, it couldn't have been that bad," Mako scoffs. Aditi decides that he should suffer with them and fills him in. 

"I didn't need to know that," Mako groans. 

For the rest of the boat ride the Mako and the Beifongs descended into an awkward silence while their parents kept the banter going with less over sharing. They meet up with the Krew and Kazu at the docks to head towards the tower. The streets are oddly clear. They are a few blocks from the tower when Equalists find and start to chase them. Knowing the odds weren't in their favour the Beifongs and Krew decide to keep running occasionally using their bending in an attempt to slow them down. They almost reach the underground camp but the Equalists are still gaining on them. Korra and her friends are further ahead but the rest have slowed so Lin could keep up. Tenzin knows it's now or never. 

"Kids, keep your mother and each other safe," Tenzin looks at his family and the three eldest know what to do. 

He stops running and turns to face their attackers. He just needs to give them enough time to make it to the entrance around the corner. There were too many of them for him to escape but he would do everything to hold them off. 

"Ten what are you doing?" Lin screams attempting to stop for him. Hakoda was not having any of it and throws her over his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry mom we have to go," Hakoda apologises as his mother hits his back. 

"No your father is behind us!" Lin protests trying to free herself. She can't get a steady grip on her cables to pull him back. "Damn tremors."

"Dad knows what he is doing mom," Aditi insists as they run to the rendezvous point. 

"No wait we can't leave him!" Kazu shouts ready to run but Jinora binds his hands with metal and pulls him towards Korra and her friends. 

"Where's Tenzin? Why is Lin over your shoulder? Why is Kazu cuffed?" Korra interrogates the Beifongs not sensing the mood. 

"Just get us into the camp Korra," Hakoda groans. 

"But wh-," Korra tries

"NOW!" Jinora shouts surprising the entire group. 

Korra uses her earthbending to create an opening big enough for the group and leads them to meet Gommu. He happily shows them to an empty area to set up camp. Jinora and Korra work together to create tents while Aditi oversees Kazu building a fire. The nine of them gather to figure out the next move. 

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?" Korra asks awkwardly and Lin walks away. 

"Dad did what he thought was best and we respected it," Aditi sighs not completely on board with the decision. She watches her mother sit in a far corner with her knees drawn to her chest. 

"What do we do now?" Bolin asks. 

"The three of us are going to try to get dad back while everyone waits for Iroh," Hakoda responds still figuring out the best way to get his father back. 

"Bolin and I will help calm down Kazu while you three plan," Asami volunteers pulling Bolin towards the ten-year old. 

"I'm thinking we go back to the island and try to get dad back," Aditi suggests

"It's not that easy Di," Jinora sighs. 

"Are we even sure he's on the island?" Korra wonders. 

"We aren't," Hakoda shrugs. 

"Any more bright ideas Beifong?" Mako joins in. 

"I'm thinking I'm thinking," Aditi insists. 

"I'm going to check on mom while you guys think about it," Hakoda leaves the group. 

"Mom I need to give you a check," Hakoda approaches Lin who is now sitting on a cot and staring into space. 

She doesn't respond instead she lays back and stares at the ceiling. It was probably the first time he ever saw his mother look so defeated. Her eyes are watery but she doesn't let the tears fall. She forces herself to breath deeply as Hakoda assesses the damage. Hakoda knows that his mother is hurting more than she lets on, physically and emotionally. She always played down her injuries whenever she came home with bruises from work and she rarely showed sadness to him or his siblings. As he grew older Hakoda understood his mother would always put on a brave face for her children and let it out to their father. After years of having the dangerous job with many close calls she's finally on the other side. The side of being anxious and unable to do anything about it. 

"I'm not going to your gran gran until we get him back," Lin grits her teeth from the pain. 

"You're not going to an Equalist camp again," Hakoda tells her. 

"And who is the parent here Beifong?" Lin crosses her arms. 

"The same person who also can't properly grip their cables . Mom you're a liability right now. Also dad would be pissed if we let you get hurt again," Hakoda leaves no room for argument. 

"So we just leave him to those idiots?" Lin gasps

"I didn't say that but you need to rest and not add anymore work to gran gran's plate," Hakoda helps her to one of the tents. 

"Kazu?" Lin worries about how her youngest is handling things. 

"With Asami and Bolin playing a game," Hakoda supplies. 

"I should be with him," Lin sighs. 

"He's fine and distracted. You really need to rest," Hakoda insists. 

Lin reluctantly agrees to rest while the kids come up with a plan. She knows Hakoda is right about her being a liability but finds it hard to accept when Tenzin is captured. Almost twenty-four years ago she promised to love and protect him in front of their family and friends. Now she feels like she failed miserably. For years he told her he would do anything for their family but she never expected him to go this far. 

"I love you," she grasps her betrothal necklace as hoping for a little comfort to help her sleep. 

...

For all the wonderful memories on Air Temple Island Tenzin never thought he would be in a position like this. In the middle of the same training ground he watched all four of his children learn to bend, the same place he realised Lin was the one, he was bound and brought to his knees. 

He remembers learning how to airbend from his father, racing air scooters with a young Aditi, teaching Jinora airbending forms to help with her cables, the joy on baby Hakoda's face when he would be lifted by an air funnel , taking Kazu up for a glider ride when he wouldn't sleep and using his airbending to hide from Toph when he snuck into Lin's room. So many of his memories with loved ones involved airbending.

Then he remembers the things that had nothing to do with airbending but were everything to him. The first time Hakoda walked, Aditi's first words, Jinora's first time seeing snow, Kazu finally coming home after weeks in the hospital following his birth and Lin saying she loved him for the first time. Life without airbending may be difficult to adjust to but life without his family was unimaginable. 

"Tell me where the avatar is and I will let you keep your bending," Amon demands. 

"Never," Tenzin growls. 

"Very well. My people have waited for years to see someone like you brought to your knees," Amon steps towards Tenzin. 

Tenzin knows what's coming and made peace with the possibility the minute it was Lin and the kids or him. He just hopes they are staying safe until reinforcements come. He may no longer be an airbender in a few seconds but that hasn't been the most important thing to him since he was 21. He did this for the people who saw him as more than just one of two airbenders. His love for them was second to nothing. Tenzin closes his eyes preparing for the inevitable. 

"Dad I hope you understand," Tenzin whispers to the wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Lin wakes up to whispering outside the tent. Part of her wants to investigate but the other part of her doesn't want to face the kids. For the first time in her life she doesn't feel in charge. Lin asks herself 'what would Tenzin suggest' since all her suggestions involve punching something and that would definitely make the kids worry more. She needs to be calm and in control before addressing them so she meditates for a half hour before facing the group. Lin puts on her best Chief Beifong face and listens in on their conversation at breakfast. 

"- going to do about Tenzin?" Bolin addresses the elephant koi in the room. 

"They let those bad guys take him," Kazu growls most likely at his siblings. 

"We didn't let them take him but we had no choice," Jinora sighs. 

"I still haven't heard how you plan to get him back," Kazu mumbles. 

"That's because you need to stay with mom and protect her," Aditi reasons. 

"What's wrong with Lin?" Asami prods

"Eh, we aren't quite sure. She should have been on her way to gran gran before this madness started," Hakoda explains. 

"So how are we getting your dad back?" Mako gets to business. 

"Well we are going to that hideout we got mom's officers from as a start," Hakoda gestures between his siblings and himself ,"you guys need to stay here and figure out a plan to get Amon."

"Hakoda that's a dangerous mission, I should come with you guys," Korra tries to offer. 

"Nope, this is something we three have to do. We can't afford for anyone else to get mixed up in this," Hakoda insists. 

"And what do we do if you guys don't come back?" Korra sighs. 

"Let's not think like that. If needs be we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Jin, Di we leave in an hour," Hakoda addresses his siblings. 

"Nope," Lin moves closer to the group. 

" Mom you said you would rest and leave it to us," Hakoda crosses his arms. 

"I slept, I mediated and now we have a city to save," Lin states as she accepts a bowl of Gommu's stew from Asami. 

"You can't be running around in your condition," Hakoda insists. 

"Didn't say I would be up top," Lin responds between bites ,"but I'd rather help you plan smart than lie down all day worrying. And before you ask, this is still your mission, I'm just providing suggestions."

"What do you suggest mom?" Jinora looks up from the book Gommu lent her. 

"We should figure out if there's anymore hideouts that they could be keeping your father and you sneak in tonight. They have eyes and ears everywhere so you need to go at night to break him out," Lin suggests. 

"And what about us?" Korra gestures to her friends. 

"Look kid, you've never done well with too much instruction, you're currently safe and our hands are tied right now regarding reclaiming the city," Lin sighs, "but if you want something to do I would suggest that you do some recon no more than two of you at a time though."

" Okay, that makes sense," Korra relents. 

"I'm going to get a feel of down here and their supplies while you are out and you are planning for tonight," Lin gestures to Korra then her children, "and Bolin, you know the city pretty well. I think you could help the kids map out potential spots while Korra and Mako or Asami check out up top."

"What about me?" Kazu pouts. 

"You're with me, let's go talk to Gommu," Lin extends her hand to her youngest to help him up. 

"Do you think we'll get dad back?" Kazu asks once they are away from the group. 

"Of course, Beifongs never give up," Lin insists. 

"But we left him instead of fighting," Kazu sighs. 

"Have I ever told you about King Bumi?" Lin turns to face Kazu. 

"There's another Bumi?" Kazu looks intrigued. 

"Yes, he was your grandfather's friend long before he was the Avatar. I didn't get to meet him but my mother did. He was the king of the city of Omashu. Unconventional is a word I've heard many people use to describe him but he was one of the greatest earthbenders that ever lived," Lin begins

"Greater than you?" Kazu prods

"Yes Kaz, greater than me. As an earthbender you need to be a master of neutral jing and Bumi was a huge supporter of that. No one understood why he let himself be captured by the Fire Nation when they invaded during the Hundred Year War. He waited until the eclipse to make his move and it worked out. That's what neutral jing is about, waiting and listening. We can't run into a situation like this without waiting and listening as much as we want to get your father back. Planning is important, we don't know what these people are capable of and a misstep could lead to serious consequences. Your father protected us so we would have the opportunity to listen and wait," Lin explains

"How does talking to Gommu help?" Kazu wonders. 

"He could have supplies or know persons that may be helpful," Lin shrugs. 

"And if he doesn't it's a waste of time?" Kazu asks. 

"No, there's nothing wrong with learning about the people around you," Lin insists as they approach Gommu. 

"Chief Beifong, Kazu, it's a pleasure to see you once again," Gommu grins. 

"Hi Gommu, Lin is fine," Lin returns a small smile. 

"Okay Lin, how can I help you two?" Gommu looks around.

"We wanted to know if there was anyone down here with cool skills," Kazu responds. 

"Eh, I'm not sure," Gommu shrugs ,"we don't ask too many questions around here."

"How did you end up down here? If you don't mind sharing," Lin asks still trying understand this strange fellow who took them in. 

"Well, I used to work for the city as a telegraph operator until my unit was closed when Future Industries helped streamline the process. After that I worked odd jobs but it was hard to find a place in the city without a stable income and no family. This guy named Lee saw me sleeping in the park and offered me a space down here, it wasn't much back then but it was home. Eventually we were able to expand and take in a few more people. We survive completely off the kindness of strangers and our own ingenuity. That's why everyone lives peacefully down here, there's bigger things to worry about than who bends or doesn't bend," Gommu explains. 

"Why haven't you asked the city for help?" Lin inquires. 

"The city views us as a nuisance for the most part. The underside of the great United Republic that doesn't match up to what they claim to be," Gommu scoffs, "we make ends meet and most people are content" 

"Where's your family?" Kazu prods. 

"Your guess is as good as mine. I grew up in a Republic City orphanage. The lady who ran it knew she couldn't keep me after I turned 18 but she helped me get that job as a telegraph operator. She's the closest thing I have to family. I still visit her once a month," Gommu replies. 

"Sounds like you have a lot of cool stories. Could you tell me one?" Kazu grins for the first time since they entered the camp. 

"Ahh, I will tell you about the time….,"

…

If Jinora were to describe her day with one word it would be draining. Hakoda and Aditi argued about where to try and what was the best way to sneak in for about an hour before Korra managed to get them on the same page. After that she spent the rest of the daytime attempting to teach Bolin how to use seismic sense. While this was better than listening to those two argue it probably would have been better if they weren't all under stress. And to top it off the camps they visited in the city were abandoned so they were nowhere closer to finding their father. 

"So how was today?" Lin joins Jinora by her tent. 

"Ughh," Jinora groans. 

"That bad?" Lin throws her around Jinora's shoulder. 

"Do you remember the last time we took a vacation and dad thought it would be great for Di and Koda to plan?" Jinora sighs into her mother's shoulder. 

"Oh yes and we ended up going to that odd Earth Kingdom town Kazu pointed at on the map," Lin chuckles at the memory. 

"They still had the best food I've tasted in the entire kingdom," Jinora reminisces

"How are you really feeling about everything?" Lin's face becomes serious. 

"Im worried about dad, where is he? Is he hurt? Did they take his bending?" Jinora reels off her concerns. 

"I-," Lin takes a breath ,"I don't know kid but we can't give up hope. In times like these all we can do is hope for the best and focus on the task at hand."

"You're right, we need to try again tomorrow and get him back," Jinora agrees. 

"Now you need to worry about rest, come on," Lin leads Jinora to her tent. 

"Mom, I'm fine," Jinora stifles a yawn. 

"Humour me," Lin shrugs.

"Fine," Jinora obliges and stretches out on the cot. 

"Night kid," Lin moves to leave. 

"Mom? Could you stay a little?" Jinora asks unsure of herself. 

"Of course," Lin joins her on the tiny cot. Jinora rolls onto her side to use Lin's shoulder as a pillow. Jinora always wanted to seem strong and unbothered but Lin knew better. Despite letting them roam the city, their kids were shielded from some of the harsher realities of life. In an effort to help her sleep, Lin rubs Jinora's back until she feels her breathing level out. 

"Maybe tomorrow will be better," Lin sighs to herself as she watches Jinora sleep . 

...

After another day of recon, arguing and narrowing down potential locations the Beifongs agree that Air Temple Island should be the next place to check. Iroh should arrive in the early morning so Korra and her friends stay at the camp just in case something goes wrong. 

"Do you have your cables? Extra water skin? Bison whistle?" Lin checks her children as they get ready. 

"Mom, calm down. We got this. Dad will be here when you wake up," Hakoda insists. 

"But-," Lin starts

"Mom, we'll be fine. In and out," Aditi cuts her off. 

"Get your rest while we are gone," Jinora chimes in. 

"Fine," Lin mumbles. She still doesn't like the idea of them going without her but she would hate to freeze up and put them in more danger. 

Jinora and her siblings head to the island on a small boat Asami managed to procure during the day. When they arrive Jinora is unable to 'see' Tenzin anywhere but there were many areas with wooden floors they could have him. They agree to split up hoping to cover the area faster. Jinora goes with Hakoda to search the dorms while Aditi starts with the White Lotus house. They don't even reach the walkway to the dorms when they feel the wind shift. 

"Di is in trouble," Jinora nudges her brother. 

"Continue ahead to the female dorms, I'll get her and meet you in the male dorms," Hakoda orders before running in the direction of the White Lotus house. 

Jinora follows the instructions and makes it to the male dorms with a few close calls with the Equalists. Five minutes pass then ten then twenty and it's clear that something went wrong. She goes outside to get a better look of the island. She feels the courtyard, the main house and the meditation pavilion. No sign of anyone. She ventures to the east side hoping to see something else. She feels one person on the training grounds that causes her to sprint. Finally she gets to the grounds she sees Kazu tied up. He's trying to say something to her but she can't understand. She kneels in front of him hoping to untie him but he suddenly pulls away. Before she realises what is happening Jinora is electrocuted and everything goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys, the forces should be here soon. We should go up top to see how best we can help," Korra informs the group. 

"The Beifongs aren't back," Asami notes. 

"Maybe they went somewhere else," Bolin suggests. 

"They wouldn't go too far without updating us," Mako frowns. 

"They are all masters, nothing to worry about yet. If they aren't back when we get back then we worry. Hopefully when the United Forces arrives they will help stabilize the city and help us search if necessary," Korra reasons. 

Korra didn't account for the Equalists having a response for the entire fleet. After managing to rescue General Iroh and a few of his soldiers. Gommu helps them with supplies for a few more persons while Korra fills Iroh in on everything that happened in the past three days. Before they can do anything else they have to bring Lin up to speed. 

"You tell her," Bolin whispers to Mako as the group approaches Lin. 

"No Korra should tell her," Mako frowns

"Meeee? Iroh, you're practically family you should tell her," Korra pleads, not wanting to face the metalbender with the news. 

"Can someone explain where my children are?" Lin crosses her arms. 

"Heeeey Lin," Korra greets the metalbender, "Iroh here has something to tell you."

"Aunt Lin," Iroh starts solemnly, "apparently they haven't been heard from since they went to the island hoping to find Tenzin. They should have been back by now."

"That explains three of them but where's Kazu?" Lin scowls at Bolin who offered to watch Kazu in the evening. 

"Sleeping?" Bolin asks hoping the Chief wouldn't hit him. 

"He's not in any of the tents. I thought you were supposed to keep him distracted. That was the only reason I agreed to rest," Lin tries to keep her cool. 

"Oh no," Korra realises ,"he must have followed the others when he told us he was going to bed."

" So not only are my three eldest missing, my ten year old ran off behind them too?" Lin counts to 15 in her head hoping someone comes up with a reasonable explanation.

"If they aren't back by now they are probably captured," Iroh sadly surmises. 

"Thank you General Sparky," Lin rolls her eyes, "well, now I have to go get them myself." 

"That's not a good idea Lin," Korra tries to stop her ," we have reinforcements coming to help. You can't do it alone and we don't even know if they are still on the island."

"Since Iroh was supposed to be the first reinforcement please don't tell me the backup is who I think it is," Lin groans. 

"He is the bravest I've ever served with, Commander of the Second Division," Iroh replies. 

"I like him already, sounds like the kind of back up we need," Bolin cheers

"You know him as Commander, I know him as my idiot brother in law," Lin scoffs

"Master Tenzin has a brother in the Forces?" Mako joins the conversation. 

"Yes, but we don't have time to wait for Bumi," Lin insists, "and what's to stop the Equalists from taking out that fleet too?"

"Nothing," Bolin shrugs. 

"We need to get to the airstrip they came from," Asami suggests. 

"Okay so Asami, Bolin and Iroh you guys go to the airstrip, we can't afford for them to take out the back up. Mako and I will sneak onto Air Temple Island and see if we can find the Beifongs or Amon," Korra instructs the group. 

"And what about me?" Lin crosses her arms. 

"Lin you're injured it's not a good idea," Korra tries to reason with her. 

"I would like to see one of you try to stop me from finding my family," Lin challenges. 

"Aunt Lin it would be better if you sat this one out," Iroh puts on his best General voice. 

"Kid, I changed your diapers. Don't start with me," Lin reminds him. 

"Yeaaah Korra I'm staying out of this," Iroh backs away.

"You could get hurt even more," Korra frowns. 

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Are you going to waste time trying to argue with me or are we going to the island?" Lin already knows the answer and moves to find her metal guards. 

…

After spending the past two days in the basement of the Lotus house Tenzin is moved to the attic of the main house. All the guards said was something about keeping a friend company. Whoever it is is sleeping when he arrives in the dark attic but he knows it won't be long before they come face to face. He continues meditating while the person sleeps. Mediation is the only thing keeping him together these past few days without knowing if his family is safe. 

"Good morning sunshine," an annoyingly familiar voice greets him. 

"Tarrlok." Tenzin frowns at the last person he wants to be stuck in a cell with. 

"I'm surprised your wife let you get captured," Tarrlok glances at his cellmate. 

"Republic City is under siege and you lost your bending but you still have the energy to bring up my wife," Tenzin's eyes narrow. 

"Fine fine. How did you even end up here?" Tarrlok tries to make conversation. 

"It was me or my family and Korra," Tenzin shrugs. 

"How noble of you," Tarrlok replies sarcastically. 

"What is your problem? From day one you've had it out for me," Tenzin crosses his arms. 

"My problem? My problem? You've had everything handed to you just because you were the avatars son and the second to last airbender. I had to fight for everything I've had. You. Matter of fact you and your wife both had everything given to you because of your parents. And then you happen to have a family that is everything Republic City represents I mean come on. The universe just hands your four kids with different bending. Now even though you've done nothing to earn it everyone admires your whole family," Tarrlok snarls. 

"Okay," Tenzin shrugs. 

"Okay? Okay?! That's all you have to say?" Tarrlok growls. 

"What did you expect? I can't change who my parents are and neither can Lin. We've worked twice as hard at our jobs to show we got them on our own merit. I can't change how you feel about whatever opportunities we got by virtue of being the children of war heroes. You arent the first and won't be the last to feel like that," Tenzin counters. 

"Life must've been so rough for you," Tarrlok rolls his eyes. 

"Not rough but everyone has challenges to deal with. Not in the traditional sense but it's hard living in their shadow. The world expected me to be my father and to have several airbenders among other things. It wasn't until I was twenty one that I started realising it was okay to just be Tenzin," Tenzin shrugs. 

"I don't have any pity for you. You have everything you could want, a loving family, your nation and your own island. Your wife's kind of rude but to each his own," Tarrlok rolls his eyes. 

"I would suggest you don't say anything else about Lin," Tenzin seethes. 

" You don't have to put up the act. You don't have to pretend to love her especially not after her magically having a firebender," Tarrlok scoffs. 

Tenzin decides this is going nowhere and attempts to meditate again. The effects of no bending on his spiritual connection he still wasn't sure of since most of his spiritual training had been intertwined with his airbending. Why he thought he would get anywhere in figuring that out with Tarrlok in the same room is another question. 

"Ha, I knew you didn't love her," Tarrlok chuckles

"Because I didn't answer?"Tenzin opens his eyes. 

"You don't want her to somehow find out so you didn't answer," Tarrlok looks at him unimpressed. 

"Why must you reason like a twelve year old," Tenzin rolls his eyes "I've been in love with Lin Beifong since I was 17, maybe even longer than that, and she knows that. I don't need to prove my love for her to anyone. As for your comment about Kazu I'd think you would do more research before believing that baseless gossip. I have no questions of Lin's loyalty." 

"If she's actually half fire nation that explains the temper," Tarrlok scoffs, "no offence" 

"There's so much more to her that you or anyone outside of our family don't see. She is amazing," Tenzin smiles at the thought of his love. 

"So you didn't marry Beifong because that was expected? Wasn't it arranged when you were born?" Tarrlok inquires still unsure of the pairing.

They seem to work in public but that didn't mean they were actually in love people were good at faking things when it suited their agenda. When Tarrlok arrived in Republic City twelve years ago they were already the city's it couple. Everyone agreed that they grew up together but there were two stories about their marriage. One was that their parents had arranged their marriage as children and they went along with it even though they weren't in love. The other was that they just happened to fall in love and got married. Tarrlok always assumed it was the former. 

"Lin wouldn't be forced into a marriage for the optics. She wanted to get married on her own terms not because some reporter wanted to make it into a non-existent scandal," Tenzin smiles at the memory.

He plays with the silver ring Lin gave him almost 24 years ago. Traditional airbenders weren't supposed to hold on to worldly possessions but this was perhaps the most important thing he owned. It represented not just he and Lin becoming one but later their family. What started as a simple silver ring with LxT on the inside now had carvings of a badgermole, a polar bear dog , a sky bison and a dragon on the outside. This ring represented the most important things in his life. 

"So you two really are as sickeningly in love as you make it seem," Tarrlok fights off a small smile. 

"If that's what you call loving my wife the way she deserves to be loved then yes," Tenzin shrugs, "oh spirits I love her and our kids so much."

"You are a sap," Tarrlok rolls his eyes. 

"Lin says the same thing," Tenzin chuckles to himself. 

"Of course she did," Tarrlok grumbles. 

"You've asked me alot, it's my turn. Who taught you how to bloodbend?"Tenzin shifts the focus of the conversation. 

"My father," Tarrlok answers not bothering to beat around the bush 

" Oh," Tenzin doesn't know if he should press forward. 

"I knew him as dad , you probably know of him as Yakone," Tarrlok waits for a reaction. 

"I see," Tenzin expected something much different. Maybe someone he met in his travels or some village outcast. A parent never came to mind especially not a notorious gang boss. 

"I guess we both had famous parents, I just couldn't talk about mine," Tarrlok shrugged , " come on Master enlightened, you must have something to say."

"What can I say that will make a difference now?" Tenzin looks to the former waterbender. 

"Nothing, " Tarrlok sighs. 

"Knowing everything you do now, would you have done anything different?" Tenzin prods. 

Amon's second in command enters the room before Tarrlok can reply. 

"Come on Master Tenzin, we have a show to go to," the Lieutenant moves to open the cell, "don't get any ideas, we have your children."

"No, they escaped," the colour drains from Tenzin's face. 

"Want to bet?" The Lieutenant tosses Jinora's meteorite bracelet to Tenzin. She wore it practically all the time since Toph gave it to her ten years ago. It was as good as proof that she was captured. 

"I'll come peacefully," Tenzin sighs caught up with his worst fears coming true. 

….

Korra and Mako reluctantly let Lin come with them to the island. With Naga hidden safely they find somewhere to observe the movements on the island. Lin realises she needs to ditch her armour in favour of an Equalist uniform and moves to remedy that. 

"Lin we need get you a uniform-and she disappeared," Korra realises the metalbender is nowhere to be seen. 

"She said she would be back in a few," Mako informs Korra while assessing their surroundings. 

"I will never understand that woman," Korra sighs.

Living with the metalbender brought more questions than answers for the young avatar. Everytime Korra thought she had Lin figured out she realised she was nowhere near to really knowing Lin. When they take in the areas around the island they notice it is almost empty. The ground rumbles for a millisecond before Lin pops up from the earth in an Equalist uniform. 

"How did you do that?" Korra asks

"Earthbending? Kid didn't they teach you how to tunnel?" Lin fidgets in the stolen uniform. 

"There was too much ice for me to learn it properly. Do you think that you could go through it with me when this is all over?" Korra smiles hoping to convince Lin. 

"Learn to airbend first," Lin scoffs. 

"There's a few guards around the main house and nowhere else," Mako notes. 

"That's where they must be keeping them," Korra figures, "but where?"

"It's not that big, we could jus-," she stops mid sentence when Lin stomps her foot. 

"I don't feel anyone downstairs, but they could be in the attic," Lin shrugs. 

"There's an attic?" Korra tries to remember seeing stairs. 

"You were only in the house long enough to sleep and eat that's it," Lin reminds her. 

"So we just walk in and hope for the best?" Mako asks not really liking the odds. 

"There's a window by the attic, we can climb through it instead," Lin suggests. 

Lin uses her earthbending to launch Korra and Mako onto the roof before joining them herself. She uses the eave to look into the attic before they entered. The angle was bad but she could see enough to know the room was empty besides someone in a cell. She signals for Korra and Mako to follow her before hanging from the eave and jumping into the room. Tarrlok was the last person Lin expected to see in her attic. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure? I haven't had the chance to clean up," Tarrlok gestures to the empty area in his cell. 

"Why exactly are you here?" Lin frowns. 

"Let me tell you a story about a guy named Yakone…." Tarrlok begins

The frowns and looks of confusion shift to discomfort and shock as Tarrlok tells them about his childhood. Lin knew Yakone had escaped but her mother and Uncle Aang were never able to track him. Tarrlok's story didn't end there, he went on to explain that Amon was his older brother who needed to be stopped. Lin still disliked the man's previous behavior but she felt a pull on her heart thinking about his messed up childhood. 

"Oh and your husband was here. He wouldn't shut up about how much he loved you and your kids," Tarrlok rolls his eyes. 

"Tenzin was here? Where is he now? " Lin jumps at the prospect of finding her husband. 

"Amon took him to the arena to watch your kids lose their bending," Tarrlok sighs

"What?!" Lin struggles to contain her scream. 

"We should free him," Korra suggests and Lin contemplates it. 

"No, they must not know that you spoke to me. You must stop the Equalists" Tarrlok insists. 

"He's right kid," Lin agrees. 

"And Chief Beifong, Avatar Korra, I must apologise for my actions both recently and over the years," Tarrlok looks at the floor. Both nod in acknowledgement not sure what to say. 

"Uh, we need to go," Mako reminds them of the urgency of the matter at hand. 

They run to the cave they left Naga in and use her to cross the Bay to the arena. They run into Asami and Bolin who inform them that Iroh has gone to rally his troops. They agree to split up with Korra and Mako dealing with Amon and Bolin searching for Tenzin to get him out while Lin and Asami free the kids. All hell breaks loose when Korra challenges Amon but it provides the perfect opportunity to free the young Beifongs. 

"Mom," Jinora breathes a sigh of relief as Lin removes the platinum cuffs from her wrist. 

"I'm here and we're getting all of you out," Lin assures Jinora before moving to remove the ropes around Kazus wrist and body. 

"Mommy," Kazu lunges at Lin as soon as he is free, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"Don't worry about that," Lin pulls him closer. Soon Jinora joins the hug followed by Aditi and Hakoda. Lin can't help but feel grateful that she got to them in time. She savours the feeling of being surrounded by her children and almost forgets where she is. 

"I love you all and I'm so happy to see you," Lin sighs. 

"I'm sorry to rush you guys but we said in and out then meet up at the island," Asami reminds Lin. 

"We need to make sure Korra is okay," Lin insists. 

"Amon is a fraud!" an unfamiliar voice yells. 

"The avatar was telling the truth," another voice shouts. 

"I guess Korra didn't need our help," Jinora shrugs as they walk towards the commotion. 

They find Korra and Mako looking like they just lost the battle instead of having won it. Lin knows something is very wrong without asking. The Korra she knew would be shouting victory from the highest point if everything went according to plan. 

"What happened kid?" Lin inquires when they are within hearing of the two. 

"Amon took her bending," Mako responds for Korra who is staring at the ground. 

"Oh no," Asami gasps. 

"How did you beat Amon then?" Aditi shifts her gaze to Mako. 

"She her unlocked airbending," Mako supplies. 

"Okay, you three head to the island with Naga. I will call Oogi," Lin suggests figuring that Korra is not going to be interested in talking to anyone for now. 

"Sounds good," Asami nods before following Mako and Korra towards the polarbear dog. 

Oogi arrives shortly after Lin calls him and the Beifongs head home on good terms for the first time in five days. Lin guides the bison to the docks instead of the courtyard when she sees Tenzin talking to the Krew there. 

The Beifongs jump from the bison as Tenzin is trying to comfort Korra about losing her bending. Whatever he says to her clearly does very little to actually lift her spirits and the teenager sulks past the Beifongs without a word. The kids decide to give her some space and turn their attention to their father. Lin watches as her children hug Tenzin and she tries to stop the tears. Her whole world is finally safe and in front of her again. 

"Lin!" Tenzin's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. The kids let go of him and allow him to approach Lin. 

"Tez," Lin breathes as he pulls her into his arms. 

"My love, I've missed you so," Tenzin whispers into her hair. 

"Don't do that again," Lin sighs into his chest. 

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat for the five of you," Tenzin pulls away enough to look at her. He cups her cheek and leans in for a kiss. Lin finds herself desperate for his touch and deepens the kiss. She knows they have an audience but can't bring herself to care. It's not the conversation they need to have but that can wait.

"I love you," Lin breathes as they pull apart. 

"I love you too, forever and always," Tenzin kisses her forehead. 

"It's nice to see you two are still all over each other," Bumi jumps onto the deck in front of them. 

"So much for peace and quiet," Tenzin sighs wrapping his arm around her waist. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Sasquatch," Lin groans wanting to avoid dealing with Bumi's antics on top of everything else. 

"Linny, I hope my brother has taken good care of you since the resignation," Bumi throws his arm around her shoulder, " I know he has all that airbender stuff to get done that always keeps him so busy."

"Bumi….," Tenzin tries. 

"Come on little brother you know it's true. There's always something with you. Training Di. Meditating with the acolytes. Whatever other air nation stuff you and dad couldn't share with me," Bumi rolls his eyes not noticing the looks on his family's face. 

"Back off Bumi," Lin growls. 

"Come on Lin. Mr Airbender here can take it," Bumi insists. 

"Read the room Uncle Bumi," Aditi crosses her arms. 

"Wait, what happened? Did Amon get one of you? Did he get you Linny?" Bumi pauses finally seeing his family's discomfort. 

"He didn't get me Bumi," Lin reaches for Tenzin's hand. 

"Tenny?" Bumi turns to his younger brother. 

"Yes Bumi?" Tenzin steadies himself for his brother's reaction. 

"Did he take your bending?" Bumi becomes serious, "but how?"

"Yes. We were outnumbered and I thought it was time I try to get a story that rivals one of yours," Tenzin shrugs. 

"No airbending?" Bumi points at him. 

"No airbending," Tenzin confirms. He loves his older brother but the man can be dense at times. 

"How about we head to the house? Korra and her friends are up there as well," Hakoda suggests hoping to save his parents from answering Bumi's 101 questions for now , "come on Zu let's assess the damage."

"I'm staying with mom and dad," Kazu insists leaning into his father's side. 

"Go ahead. We'll be up in a minute," Lin instructs her other children and brother-in-law. She knows they will need some time before they open up but clearly Kazu is a mess. She doesn't want to imagine the horrors her baby might have seen in the time they were apart. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tenzin asks as they watch the rest of their family walk away. 

"Not yet, I just want to stay with you guys for now. You can't leave me again. I'm sorry for running off and ruining the plan," Kazu's bottom lip begins to wobble. 

"We are happy to have you safe again Zu," Lin places her hand on his back as they walk towards the main house. 

"Yes, and we will do what we can to help you feel safe again. You can tell us anything," Tenzin joins. 

"I just want to stay with you guys until dinner," Kazu deflects. 

"Okay Zu," Lin sighs. 

The three continue their walk in silence. Lin and Tenzin exchange a look, they both know their son is far from okay but don't want to push him. They knew having kids would always put them at risk of situations no one should ever be placed in but after years of relative peace they figured they were past the worst. Hakoda, Jinora and Aditi all experienced attempted kidnappings but things were different for Kazu. Everyone managed to shield him from the very bad in the world and after Toph beat the crap out of a would be kidnapper who tried to get Jinora about nine years ago no one tried to hurt any of their kids again. Kazu never really came as close to the danger as his siblings until now. 

"So we only had things to make a sea prune stew but since most of us aren't fans Aditi and Mako are gone to the Dragon Flats Borough or Little Water Tribe to get other food. Jinora and Asami are keeping Korra company. Uncle Bumi is telling Bolin some story or the other," Hakoda brings his parents up to speed as they enter the family room. 

"Any significant damage?" Lin looks around the area. 

" Just a few things thrown around here and there. The main house bedrooms were untouched but the, dorms will need some repairs," Hakoda replies. 

"Ok," Lin acknowledges , "let's get the dining room cleaned up for dinner." 

Kazu is willing to stay with Bumi while Tenzin assists Lin and Hakoda with the clean up but Lin can't help checking in on him every few minutes. The rest of the evening is uneventful. No one is ready to talk about what happened, especially not Korra who has hidden in Jinora's room. Given the general silence at the table Lin is grateful for Bumi's wild stories for once. They won't resolve the long-term issues but they will help keep the kids minds off the mess of the last few days even if just for an hour or two.

After finishing the wash up with Tenzin and Bumi , Lin walks through the house to check on the kids. Asami and Aditi pulled cots into Jinora's room so they could all stay with Korra. Bolin and Mako are fast asleep on Aditi's bed. Hakoda is still up waiting for Iroh who will likely crash on his floor. Kazu was in his room when Lin found him. 

"Not going to sleep?" Lin whispers. 

"Not yet," Kazu insists while doing everything but meeting her gaze.

"Are you okay to sleep in here?" Lin sits on his bed.

Kazu throws himself into her side almost immediately. She feels her shoulder getting wet and her heart breaks for her youngest. If there was one thing he inherited from her it was the Beifong stubbornness. Growing up sharing her feelings with her mother would go in one ear and out the other so it often felt like fighting a losing battle but she never wanted her children to feel the same way. Hakoda, Aditi and Jinora took after Tenzin so they were generally open with their feelings but Kazu was a different story. 

"I-I I'm fine," Kazu sniffles without looking at her. 

"You know, your dad could use some extra company tonight," Lin suggests ,"don't feel pressured "

"No, I'll do it for dad," Kazu finally looks up. She walks with him to the master bedroom where Tenzin is sitting up in bed. 

"Mommy said you wanted company?" Kazu sounds unsure as he approaches the bed. They both know Kazu is fighting to prove he's a big boy now but Lin hopes he will let that go even just for the night. 

"Yes, I've missed you all so much," Tenzin opens his arms and Kazu gladly accepts his hug. Lin doesn't fail to notice the grimace that flashes across Tenzin's face when Kazu moves in for the hug. She wants to discuss it but that's one more thing Kazu shouldn't be worried about. 

"What does it feel like?" Kazu asks nervously . Lin also wanted to know but she was afraid of the answer. She walks into the bathroom where she can brush her teeth and still hear the conversation. 

"No bending?" Tenzin ponders the question. 

"Yes," Kazu whispers. 

"Well, it's an adjustment but meditation has been helpful," Tenzin admits. 

"We can meditate together," Kazu suggests. 

"I'd like that," Tenzin agrees

She re-enters the room a few minutes later and Tenzin is barely awake with Kazu sleeping soundly on his shoulder. It reminds her of the days when she would come home from a long night at work and find one or two of her children fast asleep in her spot. Lin smiles at the sight in front of her knowing moments like these would become less frequent as Kazu gets older. She climbs into the bed and kisses both of them on the forehead. Kazu will need to talk about it eventually but tonight is just about making him feel safe. She holds her youngest and finally allows herself to drift off knowing her family is safe. 

….

Tenzin wasn't able to get time alone with Lin until the next day. The boys went with Bumi to visit his soldiers' camp in the city, he said something about retiring soon but they will cross that bridge when he actually retires. Jinora and Aditi went with Korra and Asami to visit the Hu Xin provinces for the day as they weren't heading South until tomorrow. Lin he hasn't seen since this morning at breakfast where she was awfully quiet. He searched the house to no avail then the kitchen, the dorms, the meditation pavilion and the White Lotus House. Eventually he finds her on their deck facing the city. 

"You scared me. They could have seriously hurt you," Lin whispers still staring into the distance. At first Tenzin doesn't know how to respond so he sits beside her. Usually he is the emotional one and Lin keeps him grounded. He knew sacrificing himself was the best thing for everyone but after years of Lin taking the fall for him it was a new situation for them both. She was always so busy protecting him that she never thought much about how he felt watching her do it time and time again. 

"But I'm okay honey. I had a few bruises and Hakoda fixed me up this morning," Tenzin insists. 

"I saw those bruises, you were not okay, " Lin scowls at him. 

"I got worse bruises when we sparred as teenagers," Tenzin challenges. 

"It's not just the bruises," Lin sighs, "I should have been the one who lost their bending. Earthbenders are a yuan a dozen." 

"No my love," Tenzin gestures for her to sit across his lap and she obliges. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer , "you and kids mean more to me than my bending."

"But now the world only has an airbending master who can't airbend and an airbender who refuses to be recognised as a master," Lin counters. 

"We will find a way," Tenzin rubs her back hoping to calm her nerves. 

"I failed you and Uncle Aang by letting you get captured," Lin sighs. 

"I made my decision and knew the consequences," Tenzin assures. 

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" Lin frowns without looking at him. 

"Do you love me less because I'm no longer an airbender," Tenzin moves the hair from her face. 

"Of course not, I fell in love with Tenzin not the second to last airbender. If possible I love you more after watching you give it up for us without a second thought," Lin admits still avoiding his gaze. 

"Do you think my lack of bending will affect me being a good father to our children?" Tenzin asks. 

"No, but you may end up with more bruises when you inevitably try to train with them," Lin chuckles into his neck. 

"Do you think my mother and siblings will stop loving me?" He inquires already knowing the answer. 

"Never," Lin assures. 

"Then I trust that the universe will sort it out, whatever 'it' may be. If anything I think dad would be proud," Tenzin caresses her cheek. 

"That his only airbending child gave up his bending?" Lin frowns. 

"Do you remember the full story behind me letting go of the notion that I had to be my father?" Tenzin kisses her temple. 

"Something about entering the spirit world and letting go," Lin remembers the night Tenzin showed up at her apartment to tell her about some spiritual mumbo jumbo and asking her to marry him the first time. 

"We spent weeks at the different temples trying to find spiritual places hoping it would help me finally enter the spirit world. I started reading more scrolls from the gurus and there was a quote 'Mastering others is strength. Mastering yourself is true power' that stuck out to me. I was trying too hard to be just like dad when I should have been worried about the best Tenzin I could be. That was what was stopping me," Tenzin explains lacing his fingers through hers, "when I stopped binding myself to his legacy and the world's expectations I was able to discern what I wanted from life not what the world wanted me to do. I still can't do it as easily as others but that week I finally entered the spirit world for the first time when I let all that go. "

"And giving up your bending is what you wanted from life?" Lin frowns not seeing the connection. 

"What I wanted from life has evolved over time but some things have stayed the same. I've always wanted to do my best to keep my loved ones safe and happy," Tenzin clarifies, "why wouldn't I give up my bending for my family even if the world thinks it was stupid?" 

"You've always let your emotions control you even in the dangerous situations," Lin sighs. 

"My love, airbending is the element of freedom. I may no longer have my bending but I haven't felt more free than I do now," Tenzin assures her. 

"If I lost my bending I wouldn't be this calm," Lin mumbles. 

"Then it's a good thing you didn't. I'm just happy to have you safe and sound in my arms," Tenzin squeezes her waist. The need to feel his wife even closer causes him to kiss along her jawline. He kisses his way along her neck right to the spot he knows she likes. 

"It's hard to feel guilty when you're kissing me like that and all I want to do is make you feel my love," Lin tries to resist, "but we still need to talk about what happened while we were apart."

"We can talk later. Worrying about the past won't change it. I'm just enjoying the present," Tenzin's lips move to her exposed shoulder.

"You know we have an empty house for most of the day," Lin runs her fingers along his spine. 

"Are you sure we won't be interrupted?" Tenzin smirks at her. 

"Very sure. We haven't had the island to ourselves before. Do you remember the last time we had the house to ourselves and no work to do?" she nibbles on his ear. 

"Up for an encore?" He kisses her collarbone. 

The past four days have been crazy and there are now so many issues to deal with. Helping the kids readjust, Korra and Tenzin's bending, Lin's tremors and stabilizing the city all come to mind. Whatever comes they will figure out together but for today they will find solace in each other's touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote Tenzin uses is from a Chinese philosopher, Laozi.


	11. Chapter 11

Tenzin wakes up the next morning to his wife half on top of him and fast asleep. There were so many times they have been apart and for much longer but their reunion this time was different. They made love, they cried and they held each other like it was their last night together. It was in the privacy of their bedroom and on their deck that they could express all the emotions that flooded them during the past week.

He takes in the easy smile on her face and can't help but feel lucky to be the only one to see her like this. Normally he would get up to meditate but he doesn't want to disturb his better half. Breathing in her scent was enough to calm him anyways. Tenzin wishes the circumstances that led them here were different but he is still relieved Lin will take a break from going almost nonstop for the last 27 years. 

"Lin, Tenny we need to leave shortly for the South Pole," Bumi knocks on their bedroom door, "the kids and Krew are ready and waiting."

"How long does he plan to stay with us?" Lin sighs sleepily, still not moving from Tenzin's chest.

"Good morning my love," Tenzin lowers his head to kiss her hair.

"Well if the kids are ready then we need to get moving," Lin sits up to stretch.

"We can save time and water if we just shower together," Tenzin smirks as he tries to pull her to him.

"No, you are going to put on clothes and saddle Oogi while I shower. When you're finished with that then you can shower," Lin instructs. 

"Liiiin," Tenzin pouts. 

"There'll be lots of time to keep me warm at the South Pole. Now go," Lin tosses his pants before entering the bathroom. 

Tenzin considers following her for a second but the sound of the door being locked makes him pull on his clothes and head to the stables. Hima was already gone which meant Aditi actually got up early for once so Tenzin hurried to ready Oogi for the long trip. Oogi was fairly co-operative and made himself comfortable in the courtyard after his feeding. 

"Okay Oogs, I'm just going to shower and I'll be right back," Tenzin pets the bison's arrow before returning to his bedroom. When he reaches the room he realises it is empty so he starts getting ready.

"I know you aren't used to needing winter clothing so I borrowed some of Koda's things that should fit," Lin gestures to the clothes she laid out on the bed.

"Oh, I didn't remember that," Tenzin sighs still not used the little things he couldn't do anymore.

"You don't have to remember everything my love. We are in this together," Lin cups his face and leans in to give him a kiss ,"you just get dressed and we can head out."

"Do I have this on wrong?" Tenzin struggles with the parka.

"You don't have to wear that yet. When we get closer you can pull it on. Just put on the long sleeve then the tunic," Lin instructs. 

"So how do I look," Tenzin gestures to his outfit that is more fitted than he is used to.

"You should wear water tribe clothing more frequently," Lin smirks while putting a knit cap on his head. 

"I will think about it," Tenzin grabs their bag as Lin grabs their parkas.

...

No one knew what to expect as they flew to the South Pole but everyone silently hoped that a little spirit water magic would help restore Korra's bending. On Oogi Lin stayed with Tenzin at the reins while Bumi and Asami tried to cheer up Korra. Trailing slightly behind on Hima, the Beifong children fielded questions from Bolin and Mako.

"Well don't you look cute in your Water Tribe clothes," Mako smirks at Aditi. 

"What else would I wear?" Aditi rolls her eyes. 

"Don't you have a regular winter jacket?" Bolin asks

"No, just Water Tribe parkas," Aditi explains. 

"Tell them why," Hakoda challenges. 

"Because they are cute," Aditi shrugs. 

"What she means is that she threw a tantrum when Uncle Sokka gave me one of his parkas during a trip to the South and she felt left out," Hakoda informs the group, "mind you she can keep herself warm with her bending."

"I was five," Aditi grumbles. 

"Come to think of it, I don't think I ever worn a jacket or parka that wasn't from the Southern Water Tribe," Jinora joins the conversation. 

"Mom stopped buying plain jackets for us after that and asked gran gran to make us parkas," Hakoda supplies.

"Gran gran makes the best parkas!" Kazu jumps in. 

"Do you all have clothes from around the world?" Bolin asks. 

"Well yeah, even before Kazu we had fire nation clothes. Aunt Izumi loves shopping for us," Aditi chuckles. 

"Ooooo she sounds nice, do you think we'll meet her soon?" Bolin prods.

"Unlikely, the Fire Lord doesn't visit Republic City often," Hakoda shrugs.

"Your Aunt Izumi is Fire Lord Izumi?" Mako perks up. 

"Yeah, she's cool when she's not busy with work," Jinora assures the brothers. 

"Does your family know all the world leaders personally?" Bolin wonders. 

"We've met all of them but the Northern Chief is kind of strange and the Earth Queen is downright mean," Kazu responds. 

"How much longer until we reach the South Pole?" Bolin prods. 

"We're here," Hakoda gestures to the village outskirts below. 

"How often do you come here?" Mako asks. 

"Not very often since Uncle Sokka died, gran gran prefers to visit us in the city so she can get some warmth and check on the hospital," Jinora explains as Aditi moves to land Hima.

"Are we about to meet Master Katara now?" Bolin begins fidgeting.

"Well yeah, that's where we are staying," Hakoda answers while removing the brothers' bags from the saddle. 

"W-w-we are staying at Master Katara's house?" Bolin screeches as the bison lands. 

Hakoda, Kazu and Jinora race to their grandmother instead of responding. Aditi backflips from the reins to the saddle to grab the bags her siblings left behind. She gestures for the brothers to follow as she moves to dismount the bison.

"Forgive them, we haven't seen gran gran in a few months," Aditi explains as she slides down Hima's leg, "but yes you guys will be staying with us at gran gran's. I hope you don't mind sharing a room because we are a little tight on space."

"That's fine, we are just happy to be here," Mako catches up to her while Bolin stares at Katara.

"Gran gran, meet Mako and Bolin. Mako and Bolin, this is my gran gran," Aditi gestures between the brothers and her grandmother.

"It's nice to meet you both," Katara smiles.

"Thank you for having us," Mako nods.

"Gran gran, it's great to see you," Aditi steps forward to hug Katara. 

"It's good to see you too Diti," Katara pulls her in.

"Is there any Sea Prune stew inside?" Aditi asks about her favourite.

"Of course but your siblings are probably in the kitchen by now," Katara cautions as her granddaughter heads to the house leaving her guests behind ,"boys you can head inside. Your room is third on the left."

"Thank you. Come on Bolin," Mako pulls his brother along.

"Mother I'm hoooome," Bumi hugs his mother lifting her off the floor in the process.

"How are you Bumi?" Katara places one hand on his cheek.

"Good. When the City is stable I'm going to retire," Bumi informs her.

"It would be good for you to spend some more time with your brother," Katara suggests.

"I hope he'll feel the same way," Bumi sighs.

"Of course he will…. eventually," Kya joins in.

"Hey Ky," Bumi turns his attention to his sister for their handshake.

"Hey Bumi," Kya returns the last elbow bump.

"Why are your brother and Lin taking so long?" Katara frowns.

"The great Tenzin doesn't know how to fix his winter clothes," Bumi chuckles.

"How is he taking it?" Katara worries about her youngest.

"He's surprisingly okay. He's spent more time worrying about Lin and the kids than himself," Bumi explains.

"And Linny?" Katara remembers her conversations with Hakoda.

"Tenzin is probably the only other person who could answer that?" Bumi shrugs

"Tenzin can answer what?" Tenzin finally approaches his mother and sister.

"I just wanted to know how you two were," Katara smiles as her son and daughter-in-law approach her for hugs.

"It's nice to see you too aunty," Lin embraces Katara.

"Looking good Mr Water Tribe," Kya smiles at the sight of her younger brother in something other than his robes.

"Blue is a nice colour on you son," Katara agrees.

"Thanks Ky, mother," Tenzin acknowledges, "but can we catch up inside? I'm freezing."

…

"Can you four grab these items from the shop? Or do you need me to come with you?" Kya turns to her nieces and nephews. 

"No, we'll be fine," Hakoda answers for his siblings who seem indifferent. 

"We'll see you later then," Kya pulls Bumi towards the compound which Hakoda finds odd but chooses to ignore. 

The siblings head to the shop and Hakoda can feel the stares and questioning looks from all directions. Some persons try to be discreet but for the most part it's obvious the siblings have drawn the attention of pretty much everyone in the town. At first he thinks it's in his head until Aditi glances over her shoulder with a nod. Kazu is too busy questioning Aditi about the Water Tribe to notice the odd behaviors. 

"Yeah, they don't know who we are. They just see four people who aren't from here walking around in parkas normally reserved for tribesmen. The village is still small enough for us to stick out," Jinora answers the question before Hakoda can ask it. 

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Hakoda watches Jinora closely. 

"Because you have been acting weird since we walked into the square," Jinora shrugs ,"honestly it would've been my first question too."

"Has it been that long since we've come here?" Hakoda frowns.

"Yes it has but it's not that serious," Jinora tries to allay his fears, " we are at the shop anyways."

The siblings enter the shop and approach the counter hoping to be in and out as soon as possible.

"Hi, could you help us with this list please?" Aditi passes the list to the shopkeeper who glares at them.

"Do you even know what these things are? Who sent you?" The shopkeeper frowns.

"Gran gran," Kazu crosses his arms. 

"And who is your gran gran? You four aren't from here" Her assistant presses.

"Master Katara," Hakoda replies.

"Master Katara's grandchildren live in Republic City and almost never visit," the shopkeeper eyes them.

"It doesn't matter if you believe us. We just want to get the items on the list so we can help her cook dinner," Jinora fights the urge to roll her eyes.

"And do you even have the money for a list this large?" the assistant sasses.

"Yes," Aditi slides the bag across the counter.

The shopkeeper examines the contents and nods to her assistant.

"Hana, could you get the blubbered seal jerky and a two-headed fish from the ice box?" The shopkeeper instructs.

"What is gran gran making with a two-headed fish?" Kazu tugs on Hakoda's parka definitely concerned by the unfamiliar item.

"I think it's for soup. I don't know how it tastes but her seaweed noodles are the best," Hakoda replies as the assistant drops the fish onto the counter.

"That fish makes me wish I could pull the vegetarian card like you and Di," Jinora grumbles at the sight of the two-headed fish.

"It's not a card Jin," Hakoda rolls his eyes.

"Alright, here is everything on your list. Actually there's one more thing. Hana throw another arctic hen," the shopkeeper turns to her assistant who tosses the hen a little too much to the left.

"I got it," Aditi uses her bending to create a sphere around the hen and rest it on the counter.

"You really are her grandchildren," the shopkeeper gapes.

"Yeaah. Thanks for your help," Jinora reaches for a bag and her siblings follow suit. 

They walk through the village hoping to get back before their Aunt and Uncle are ready to start on the meal. The walk home was uneventful with the exception of Korra storming past them and refusing to answer their questions. When they reach to their gran gran's hut they unpack the groceries while Bumi begins the fire. 

"Koda, can you help me in here?" Katara calls from the healing room. 

Hakoda walks in just as his mother climbs into the healing pool. His father sits to one side of the healing pool while whispering to his mother. He joins his gran gran on the other side of the pool to take a closer look. They both conduct their initial scans. 

"Linny, how did you manage to get this banged up?" Katara frowns at her daughter in law's state.

"Mom, did you get any rest while we were underground? I told you to take it easy. How did you even sneak onto the island? You made things worse in the process," Hakoda lectures.

"Taking it easy was not an option when the five of you were missing or captured," Lin sighs.

"Remind me what caused the initial injury," Katara redirects the conversation.

"Mom got electrocuted I don't know how many times in one week while wearing her armour," Hakoda explains.

"Four times," Tenzin caresses Lin's cheek.

"Linny I'm not liking what I'm seeing," Katara informs her ,"what side effects have you experienced?"

"My grip strength has been iffy and a couple of times I've been unable to control metal like my cables. It doesn't happen all the time but some of those times my hand would shake," Lin fills her in.

"It seems like the electrocutions have caused some nerve damage. We can do some therapy sessions to help with most of the damage but I'm not sure if we will be able to get you back to your previous level. And I….," Katara pauses still thinking about the right words.

"What is it gran gran?" Hakoda notices her hesitation.

"I think it would be best for you to take a step back if you decide to go back to the Police department when the city moves forward," Katara suggests.

"Meaning?" Lin frowns not liking where this is heading.

"Desk work. If your grip acts up while you swing from a building or any of the other things I know still make Tenny's heart skip a beat you could get seriously hurt or worse," Katara explains ,"I'm going to do my best but the complication with your metalbending is new to me."

...

Korra knows she needs to get away from everyone so she walks to the village outskirts hoping to clear her head. A few weeks ago if anyone told her she would be the first avatar to lose their bending she would have laughed them to scorn. Now she feels like a failure. Through her tears she sees what she thinks is Tenzin's robes.

"Look Tenzin I know you think I need someone to talk to who understands but I need space ," Korra sobs

"But you called me here," a new yet familiar voice responds.

"Aang? How?" Korra looks up in shock.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual side," Aang answers. 

"But I lost my bending," Korra frowns.

" When we hit our lowest point, we are opened to the greatest change," Aang explains as he places one hand on her shoulder and the other on her forehead. Korra feels a new sensation surge throughout her body and she knows her bending is back. 

"Woah," Korra whispers to herself after entering the Avatar state for the first time.

"You did it!" Korra is tackled to the ground by Aditi who appears out of nowhere.

"Yeah, congrats Korra," Jinora joins the hug.

"I think I can help your dad. But I need to meditate first," Korra informs the girls before rushing to Katara's house.

"Did Korra just willingly go meditate?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on an acolyte being be a bender from another nation?


	12. Chapter 12

After a quick breakfast everyone heads to the White Lotus Compound unsure of what is about to happen. Lin grips Tenzin's arm as they approach the training area for Korra to restore his bending. She was definitely more anxious about the outcome than her husband.

"Calm down my love," Tenzin soothes. 

"What if it doesn't work?" Lin sighs. 

"Then I'll be a non bender and you can teach me some more of those self-defense moves. It could be fun," Tenzin shrugs. 

"Not funny," Lin scowls 

"I'm not joking, " Tenzin insists. 

"This is all my fault," Lin avoids his eyes ,"if I didn't get injured you wouldn't have had to give up your bending."

"Lin, no. We've been over this and if Korra can't help me then we just move on," Tenzin assures her before moving to the centre of the training area. 

Lin watches him take a knee in front of Korra. Korra easily enters the Avatar state and her hands glow as she touches Tenzin's forehead and shoulder. For the first time since the teenager's dramatic arrival in Republic City, Lin is in awe of the young avatar. They all watch as Tenzin decides how to test if his bending was back. 

"Come on airhead, you know you want to do a wheel," Lin suggests the move he created for his mastery test. 

Tenzin moves into the stance and takes a deep breath. He feels the air around him in a way he hasn't for the past week but doesn't assume anything. He extends his arms to make the motions required for his wheel while wondering if Korra was actually right. Tenzin feels the air move as he wills it to create the vertical air wheel. There are looks of happiness and shock on the faces of his friends and family as he maintains the wheel around him. 

He disperses the wheel then approaches Korra with a wide smile, "thank you Avatar Korra. I am so proud of you."

"I am proud of you too Avatar," Lin smiles and actually hugs Korra, "don't get too used to the hugs."

"Yeaaah," Kazu cheers.

...

After the excitement has worn off Lin and Tenzin find themselves at the cliff overlooking the ocean. 

"Do you remember the plans we made when we were 21 and 22?" Tenzin intertwines their fingers. 

"Besides running away from Republic City?" Lin asks not remembering the full details. 

"We would travel the world with one backpack, my glider and your favourite set of cables," Tenzin supplies. 

"We'd pretend to be earth kingdom nationals and work odd jobs for money," Lin adds. 

"And the only reason we would stop is if we had a child," Tenzin smiles. 

"Because 'Lin we can't fly around on a glider with a baby ," Lin rolls her eyes.

"It would have been difficult dear," Tenzin insists. 

"We would have found a way. I love our life but can't help but wonder how things would be different," Lin stares into the distance. 

"The closest we ever came to that was the trip I took you on for your 22nd birthday," Tenzin rubs his thumb across her knuckles. 

_Flashback_

_(28 years ago)_

_"Tenzin tell me where you're taking me for dinner?" Lin tries to remove the blindfold._

_"No, not yet," Tenzin insists while leading her towards Oogi. He catches her off guard and lifts her onto Oogi._

_"Ten!" Lin yelps._

_"Relax my love. I'll let you know soon," Tenzin moves towards the reins._

_They fly for a half hour before Lin begins to get suspicious. She lifts off the blindfold to look around. She notices they are well outside the city limits._

_"Tenzin!" She yells over the wind._

_"Coming dear," he uses his bending to backflip onto the saddle._

_"Where are you taking me? This doesn't look like dinner," she glares._

_"Well," Tenzin reaches for something in the saddle bags , "this is tonight's dinner."_

_"You blindfold me and take me outside the city to eat Lang's dumplings? Seems excessive," Lin scoffs._

_"Well I'm actually taking you on my next trip," Tenzin replies sheepishly._

_"Ten you told me that trip should take you three months! I have work in a few weeks, I don't even have clothes for a trip!" Lin reminds him_

_"Well, Su packed a bag and snuck it out while you were out with Kya earlier this week. As for work, your mother actually thought it would be good for you to take a break," Tenzin counters._

_"Of course she did," Lin grumbles._

_"If you don't want to do this I made a late reservation for us at that new Fire Nation restaurant," Tenzin offers._

_"For once mother is in tune with what I need but I'm not spending three months at air temples," she crosses her arms._

_"This trip is about becoming one with nature, no air temples involved. We will be camping the whole time, except in the South Pole where we will stay with Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki for a week or two before we go up to the Earth Kingdom. I know you really wanted to camp by Lake Laogi so that's on the list as well," Tenzin explains._

_"Your surprise is taking me camping around the world? I love you," Lin leans in for a chaste kiss._

_"I love you too. So you're in?" Tenzin clarifies before going any further._

_"In," Lin pulls him down so they can watch the stars as they head south._

_End flashback_

"Kazu has school and you still have responsibilities to the Air Nation so we can't exactly run off for three months again. Where do we realistically go from here," Lin addresses the elephant in the room. They are both unemployed for the first time in decades. 

"Anywhere you want my love," Tenzin pulls her closer. 

"I don't think I want to go back to the force," Lin sighs. Something Tenzin came to terms with early in their relationship was that Lin loves her job almost as much as she loves him. He figured she would retire in a few years but not now. 

"But being chief meant so much to you," Tenzin tries to gauge her state of mind. 

"It's been almost 13 years. I originally became Chief to finally get some validation from mom and we know how well that turned out. I have served and protected the city for over 27 years. Besides, you know I've lightened my workload over the past few years to spend more time with you and the kids. And you heard your mom, these tremors are unpredictable that won't bode well for me at work ," Lin explains obviously giving this some thought. 

"I don't want you to regret walking away for good," Tenzin traces circles on the back of her hand. 

"That's the thing. I've thought about this for years. When I had Kazu the only thing stopping me from walking away was this stupid need to live up to Toph. I realised there were so many adventures to be had outside of being Chief," Lin rests her head on his shoulder. 

"I just want you to be happy with your decision," Tenzin kisses her forehead. 

"I am. What about you councilman?" Lin questions her husband. 

"Well I was thinking I would focus on the Beifong clan. Maybe getting through to Aditi about her mastery. Zu needs some more time with Uncle Zuko. I wish Koda and Jin would travel more, it was good for us when we were their age. I don't want them to feel obligated to hang around the island or city," Tenzin responds knowing at least one of those wishes would be an uphill task. 

"Oh, just the kids?" Lin pouts. 

"Well I figured with the kids busy and enjoying themselves that a certain someone would be interested in a week or two at the Eastern Air Temple," Tenzin smiles down at his wife. 

"But the Eastern Temple is more or less empty," Lin frowns. 

"I was thinking that's the best part," Tenzin smirks suggestively before leaning in for a chaste kiss. 

"While these are great plans there's a few things we need to do first. I need a few more sessions with your mom. We will probably have to pick up the pieces in Republic City. Your temple tour has been scheduled for months," Lin reminds him. 

"After your sessions I think one of the first things we should do is take a trip. Just the six of us and Korra if she would like. Everything and everyone else can wait," he insists. 

"Before we decide anything else I think we should sit down with the kids," Lin suggests. 

…

"Is there any particular reason why we are out here to talk? I'm cold," Jinora frowns as she follows her parents to the village outskirts.

"Well there are some things we wanted to talk about with you first," Lin addresses her children.

"Outside in the South Pole at night," Aditi grumbles.

"You can warm yourself and your siblings," Tenzin chuckles. 

"Besides we used to do this as kids," Lin shrugs, "Ten, pass the blankets."

"You guys are being weird," Kazu groans. 

"Just trust us," Lin spreads the blankets while Tenzin digs around the bag. She sits and gestures for her children to sit with her. Kazu leans into her left while Jinora snuggles into her right. Aditi and Hakoda share a look before shrugging and sitting beside Jinora and Kazu respectively. 

"Hey Zu, could you warm these a little?" Tenzin tosses a bag with cookies before sitting beside Hakoda. 

"Uncle Bumi's recipe?" Jinora asks after taking a bite. 

"Yes," Tenzin smiles.

"Bumi can stay as long as he wants if I get these weekly," Lin sighs as she reaches for another cookie. 

"So guys what's happening? This is nice and all but you said you wanted to talk," Hakoda refocuses the conversation. 

"There will some changes with us," Lin begins. 

"Yes, we've decided that whatever happens with the city we won't be returning to work , at least not full-time," Tenzin explains. 

"So you're walking away from your responsibilities?" Jinora frowns. 

"Our first priority is family and the city can go on without us," Lin insists. 

"So what happens now?" Aditi tries to figure out her parents motives.

"Kazu still has school but the three of you are free to do whatever you want. Maybe you could travel some more, it was good for your mother and I when we were your ages," Tenzin informs them. 

" We want to visit Ember Island when my treatments with your gran gran are finished," Lin adds , "there's also the temple trip during Zu's winter break but don't feel pressured for that one."

"Is this your way of kicking us out?" Hakoda frowns.

"No Koda, we just want you three to spend some time discovering yourselves but don't feel bound to the Island or Republic City," Lin insists.

"And how long is this temple trip?" Aditi frowns.

"Six weeks," Tenzin supplies 

"Six what?!" Aditi contains her frustration. Temple trips were her least favourite. 

"Your father needs to visit all the temples to complete his review," Lin explains , "besides we brought it up so you would know what's going on with us. The only person who has to come is Kazu."

"It could be good to learn more about the air nomads at the different temples," Jinora figures

"Nerd," Aditi coughs.

"You're just saying that because you would have to lead some classes," Hakoda rolls his eyes.

"Pssh, most of the acolyte girls want to be in Master Hakoda's sessions not mine," Aditi rolls her eyes.

"They like my perspective," Hakoda insists.

"Son, we both know that's not it," Tenzin laughs.

"Sounds like everyone is on board with that trip except me," Aditi grumbles.

"No pressure Di, besides you wanted to see the Unagi and that's a good time to see it," Lin reminds her.

"But that's no fun by myself. Besides, who would Jinora bunk with?" Aditi asks.

"No one. I'm a big girl," Jinora rolls her eyes.

"It's okay to want to come on the trip Di," Tenzin understands her hesitation, "you wouldn't have to do the classes if you don't want to."

"I'll think about it," Aditi hesitates.

"We can also settle the airball debate once and for all. The Southern Temple has a court," Lin suggests.

"How do you play airball without airbending?" Kazu wonders.

"Well we put a piece of earth in the ball for earthbenders to play. For waterbenders we could encase some water in the earth sphere," Lin explains ,"still haven't figured out how to include firebending though."

"Don't worry Zu, we can refe-," Hakoda is cut off.

"I call mom!" Aditi yells.

"Really Di," Jinora glares at her sister.

"Winning formula," Aditi reminds her.

"Does that mean you're coming?" Tenzin grins.

"I guess so," Aditi shrugs.

"This was your grand-uncle Sokka's favourite place in the village," Tenzin informs them.

"What's your favourite memory of him?" Kazu asks curious about his legendary grand-uncle.

"When he took me ice dodging," Tenzin replies.

"Really?" The answer surprises Hakoda. While he did go ice dodging with Sokka he more remembers that experience as frightening before anything else.

"That was a week to remember," Lin laughs.

"What's ice dodging?" Kazu prods.

"It's a rite of passage for young men of the Southern Water Tribe when they turn 14. It requires captaining a boat through a series of icebergs," Tenzin explains.

"You know how to captain a boat?" Aditi asks.

"Well enough to not die," Tenzin shrugs.

"Uncle Sokka spent the whole week bragging about your father to anyone that would listen," Lin reminisces.

"That weekend was something I will always cherish," Tenzin smiles at the memory.

"Will you take me ice dodging?" Kazu questions.

"Your uncle or Tonraq would probably be better suited for the task but we can discuss it when you turn 14," Tenzin responds.

"The stars are cool here," Aditi notices.

"That's why Uncle loved this spot," Lin nods.


	13. Chapter 13

After four weeks in the South Pole the Beifongs returned to Republic City long enough to get their Fire Nation clothes and help oversee the election proceedings. While at the South Pole Lin and Tenzin had a standing morning call with the former council and other influential figures in Republic City to help co-ordinate the city's next steps. When the dust has settled after the election and the new President installed they prepare for their trip to Ember Island. 

"Come on kids we leave in forty-five," Tenzin attempts to coax the children out of their rooms. 

"Why do we have to leave home?" 

"It's too early for this."

"Let's just go see gran gran again."

"Will there be fire flakes?" 

"I don't have Fire Nation clothes,"

"Beifongs I expect to see you out here dressed and ready to go in thirty! Korra you asked to come with us, Jinora has an extra bag packed for you so grab it and be ready" Lin yells from down the hall.

"Yes ma'am."

"Fiiiine."

"Okay ma."

"Yes mommy."

"Okay Lin."

"I was working on that," Tenzin frowns as he returns to their room to finish packing. 

"We are still a team airhead," Lin reminds him gently while fixing her hair in the mirror. 

"When will you stop calling me that?" He groans, sitting at the edge of the bed. 

"Never," she smirks, taking in the somewhat foreign sight of her husband. His air nation robes have been swapped for a pair of dark grey pants and maroon tunic , "you know, you almost look like a fire nation citizen."

"With blue arrows and grey blue eyes," Tenzin rolls his eyes , "but I guess that's what this silly hat is for."

"Bumi was just trying to be helpful and it's not half as ridiculous as the one Uncle Sokka gave you when we just started doing this," Lin settles in his lap . 

"I guess that's true," Tenzin grumbles pulling his wife closer. 

"It's nice to be a normal family and the kids need a break from the city," Lin reminds him as she strokes his cheek. 

"I agree. Especially after the Equalists," Tenzin groans. The kids weren't really talking much about what happened when they got captured but Lin and Tenzin knew better than to pry. The kids spoke to Katara about the incident and she told Lin and Tenzin to give them some time to open up. 

"We haven't done one of these in a while. It will be good for them," Lin smiles knowing Ember Island had many good memories for the gaang and their children. 

" Are you going to wear your necklace on the trip?" Tenzin rests his chin at the crook of her neck. 

"Yeah, it won't be too obvious. Help me put it on," Lin moves to her dresser for the aforementioned betrothal necklace and her husband obliges her ,"what's with that stupid grin on your face?" 

"I still can't believe it's almost been 24 years," Tenzin spins her to cup her face. He kisses her lips then her forehead , " spirits I love you so much."

"And I love you but it's too early to be this sappy Ten," Lin helps him as he grabs their bags and they head to the courtyard to meet the children. 

...

Lin and Tenzin guide Oogi while their children and Korra make plans for their week on the island. The flight is fairly uneventful which is a welcome change from the past few weeks. Their arrival is low-key thanks to Korra and Hakoda using fog to hide Oogi. 

"Before you run off we have a few ground rules," Lin stops her family. 

"Right, we are from the Jang Hui. No one is to know who you really are," Tenzin starts. 

"Hakoda you're to go by Kuzon, Jinora I think Jin should be fine, Aditi you're Arin and Korra you can be Rangi," Lin suggests. 

"Why the name changes?" Korra frowns.

"Korra and Hakoda are Water Tribe names plus Aditi and Jinora aren't common names. It would be better for everyone if they think we're just a random fire nation family," Tenzin explains. 

"What about me?" Kazu frowns. 

"You already have a fire nation name," Lin shrugs.

"Does that mean I can go to the firebending school here for the week?" Kazu grins. 

"I don't see why not. Honey?" Tenzin turns to his wife. 

"Yes, that should be good for you," Lin agrees. 

"Yeah," Kazu cheers. 

"Also, you four please please please don't get arrested while you're here," Tenzin pleads with his teenagers and young adults. 

"Why would we get arrested?" Korra frowns. 

"We'll tell you about that later, let's give you the tour," Aditi pulls Korra into the beach house with both of her siblings following suit. 

…

The next morning finds Lin and Tenzin in the school headmaster's office with their eager firebender. 

"Hi, I'm Master Wang. Are you here to register your grandson?" The headmaster greets. 

"Our son is interested in joining your classes for the week," Tenzin explains. 

"Forgive my assumption, how would you describe his skill level?" The headmaster reaches for a notepad. 

"Kazu is fairly advanced for his age," Lin answers carefully. 

"He will have to do an evaluation first but there is space in the advanced class. Does he attend classes in your town?" Wang continues writing. 

"Just basic lessons but he trains with my uncle on the weekends," Tenzin supplies. 

"Ok, that's all I need to know for now. Kazu can follow me to the training room for his evaluation before joining the morning session," Wang informs them. 

"Sounds good, we'll see you at home Zu," Tenzin nods. 

"Be good," Lin adds. 

…

"So what do you normally do here?" Korra walks into Jinora and Aditi's room. 

"Just take it easy. We have a nice beach by the house," Jinora reminds her. 

"We did that yesterday. Don't you want to meet the kids our age?" Korra presses. 

"If they are anything like some of them we went to school with then no," Aditi frowns. 

"But you won't know if we don't go," Korra tries. 

"It won't be that bad," Jinora shrugs. 

"Di is going to find some guy to flirt with then ignore us for the rest of the day," Hakoda jumps onto Aditi's bed. 

"That was one time," Aditi rolls her eyes. 

One time turns into two when Aditi meets a guy named Lee. This time however, Jinora and Hakoda found ways to kill the time while Korra "socialises". After several games of volleyball they are all ready to head home to change then for lunch in town. 

"So this is what normal teenagers do?" Korra asks the Beifongs as they prepare to walk home after a good day at the beach. 

"I guess," Jinora shrugs, "things are nice different when no one knows who we are." 

"Hey, wait up," Lee calls after the group, well most likely Aditi, "I'm having a party in two days, you and your siblings should come." 

"Thanks, we'll let you know tomorrow," Aditi responds before catching up with her siblings. 

"You know he likes you right?" Jinora smirks. 

"Well yes but we won't be here much longer and I just want to have fun," Aditi shrugs. 

"And a party would definitely be fun," Korra agrees. 

…

"Hey, I'm Chen," A man approaches Lin at the market. 

"Hello," Lin glances at him. 

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing with a guy like that?" The man continues

"He's my husband," Lin rolls her eyes and continues selecting her vegetables. 

"That's a shame, a woman like you with a guy like him when you could be with a guy like me," he smirks. 

"There's a lot that I like about him," Lin squeezes Tenzin's hand. 

"You know, my family's pretty tight with the Fire Lord. I could introduce you if you'd like," Chen offers. 

"I think I'm good," Lin turns to peck Tenzin on the lips. 

"Well you know where to find me if you change your mind about that or him," Chen smirks. 

"Ok," Lin pays the vendor and allows Tenzin to lead her away. 

"The only thing I don't like about these trips is the men hitting on you," Tenzin sighs as they walk towards the beach house. 

"I'm still watching acolytes attempt to throw themselves at you every time we visit the Southern Temple," Lin scoffs at the thought. 

"And their attempts are futile. It's kind of entertaining to hear these men hopelessly brag about their connections and family trying to impress you," Tenzin smiles. 

"I do find it entertaining," Lin chuckles as they enter the beach house. 

"When does Kazu get back from the school?" Tenzin helps her pack away the groceries. 

"About an hour from now. Why?" Lin asks. 

"Well the kids are all busy…." Tenzin trails off. 

"Ten we need to cook dinner, that was the whole point of shopping," Lin reminds him. 

"We can cook tomorrow," Tenzin lifts her onto the counter. 

"You need a job," Lin rolls her eyes and puts her arms around his neck. 

"There are so many more constructive uses of my time," Tenzin closes the distance. Lin wraps her legs around his waist as they kiss. Tenzin bites her bottom lip seeking entrance. As she pulls him in he leans forward to deepen the kiss. They are so wrapped up in each other neither of them hear the door open. 

"When I lend you the family house I thought the understanding was that you don't fuck on my kitchen counter again," a new voice enters the room causing Lin and Tenzin to pull apart. 

"Izumi, hey," Lin runs her hand through her hair. 

"Hi Lin. I thought the can't keep your hands off each other stage ended years ago," Izumi rolls her eyes. 

"To what do we owe the pleasure of the Fire Lord's visit?" Tenzin changes the topic. 

"Dad wanted to spend some time with Kazu," Izumi supplies. 

"Yeah but that doesn't explain you," Lin crosses her arms. 

"Well , you know, I wanted to see how you were doing since the injuries. You were pretty vague but Bumi's letters made me concerned," Izumi attempts to be nonchalant with the last piece of information. 

"Bumi's letters huh? Were you hoping that my idiot brother-in-law came with us?" Lin smirks at her friend's odd behavior. 

"What ? No, that would be improper," Izumi scoffs, not looking at her friends. 

"The Fire Lord has a crush? On Bumi at that? Scandalous," Tenzin mocks. 

"I do not have a crush on sasquatch," Izumi blushes. 

"You know he's retired now and has lots of time to sweep you off your feet. He's a pretty good dancer for all those balls you royals like to host," Lin suggests 

"It wouldn't go over well," Izumi frowns. 

"Izumi, your husband has been dead for nine years. It's okay to want someone else," Lin reaches for her friend. 

"The Fire Nation still has some antiquated views," Izumi sighs. 

"We aren't saying marry him but you could give him a chance," Tenzin suggests. 

"Right because the Fire Lord having a foreign boyfriend is normal," Izumi groans. 

"Bumi is the right kind of crazy to take the edge off you," Lin smirks. 

"Hey kids," Zuko enters the kitchen. 

"Hey uncle," Lin and Tenzin respond with mischievous looks. 

"Did Zumi here finally admit her crush?" Zuko pokes his daughter's side. 

"Dad I told you there's nothing going on with me and Bumi or anyone else for that matter," Izumi huffs, " all those other men want to be my consort, they wouldn't have looked twice if I wasn't Fire Lord." 

"Yet Bumi would still be interested. If anything I doubt the man wants to be any kind of consort or Fire Lord's husband. He would just want to date Izumi," Tenzin reasons. 

"How am I supposed to go back to him and ask for something more after telling him no for years? The Fire Lord does not plead," Izumi scoffs

"The Fire Lord may not but Izumi can. He has had a crush on you for as long as I can remember and you actually listen to all of his crazy stories," Lin encourages her. 

"You all think I should do this?" Izumi faces her father and friends. 

"Yes," they reply in unison. 

"Bumi's going to love it. The Fire Lord cleared her entire schedule just to fly to Air Temple Island to confess her love for him. Sounds like one of his drunken stories," Lin chuckles

" I'll be back in a day or two. Lin and Tenzin I was very serious about you two not having sex on the counter," Izumi throws over her shoulder causing the two middle-aged benders to blush. 

"U-un-uncle she didn't mean that literally," Tenzin tries to explain. 

"I'm getting too old for this, I will be in my room. Let Kazu know I'm here when he's home please," Zuko leaves not wanting to hear anymore of the explanation. 

"How about we head to our room as well," Tenzin presses Lin against the edge of the counter. 

"Nope, we are cooking dinner," Lin slips from his grasp. 

"Liiiin," Tenzin sighs

"Kazu will be home soon and looking for us to tell us about his day. He will also be hungry," Lin turns to find a large wok. 

"So what are we cooking?" Tenzin gives in. 

"Pan fried noodles, chili tofu, some vegetables and we can heat up some of that barbecue goosechicken I bought earlier," Lin answers

"Can I do the noodles?" Tenzin offers. 

"Do you even know what to do?" Lin frowns at him. 

"You'll instruct me," Tenzin smiles. 

"Yeah?" Lin raises her eyebrow. 

"Definitely," Tenzin kisses her cheek. 

…

"So how's the dinner?" Tenzin asks his family. 

"Everything is great, the noodles taste a little different but they're still good," Jinora responds as her siblings continue stuffing their faces. 

"Yeaa, your dad did the noodles," Lin chuckles while the kids and Zuko stop eating and stare at the food. 

"Dad cooked something more than vegetable broth that was edible!" Aditi doesn't attempt to contain her surprise. 

"I thought Tenzin burns everything," Korra frowns at the noodles. 

"My wife is a good teacher," Tenzin throws his arm across Lin's shoulder. 

"Lin you are a miracle worker, I remember all that time Katara spent trying to teach this one how to cook with little success," Zuko smiles. 

"Thank you uncle," Lin smiles. 

"I'm not that bad," Tenzin grumbles. 

"The year was 150, I believe we were on Kyoshi Island…," Zuko begins.

"Fine, we don't have to go back to that one," Tenzin grumbles. 

"Maybe next time uncle," Lin chuckles. 

"Uncle Zuko, can we head outside?" Kazu takes his last bite.

"Sure but we should meditate a little first," Zuko suggests. 

"Great. Mom, Dad we have a meeting with Master Wang in the morning," Kazu tosses over his shoulder as he runs out the door. 

"Call him back?" Tenzin tries to decide with Lin. 

"Nah, we'll deal with it tomorrow," Lin shrugs. 

And so Lin and Tenzin find themselves in Master Wang's office for the second time in four days hoping to resolve whatever happened. How Kazu managed to get in trouble with less than a week there was beyond them. 

"I don't know how you do things in your little village but we are civilized people here," The headmaster frowns. 

"Kazu what happened?" Lin addresses her youngest. 

"Well we were playing and this guy told me I wasn't strong enough to use lightning because he was the best in the school and couldn't do kt. So of course I had to prove him wrong," Kazu tries to explain. 

"You're too much like your grandmother," Lin sighs.

"Please tell me you didn't electrocute him," Tenzin frowns at his son. 

"It wasn't bad, didn't leave a mark. It was just a little shock in his hand," Kazu tries to explain. 

"That's absolutely no excuse Kazu. So what's his punishment?" Lin gets to the matter at hand. 

"You're more concerned about the punishment than the fact that you ten-year old can already control lightning to that extent?" The headmaster frowns. 

"Well we knew about the lightning already, he has a great teacher," Tenzin shrugs , "Kazu knows better and should do better."

"Whatever your rules are then go ahead, " Lin informs Wang. 

"We normally give a warning for the first offence. I was more interested in letting you know that your child is a talented bender and if you can, get him more training," Wang watches them carefully. Something was off about this family but he wasn't sure what. 

"Well um, thank you," Tenzin nods , "have a good day."

"That was weird," Lin whispers when they leave the office, "the kids all need to be more careful."

...

After Kazu's incident at school Jinora agreed with Korra, Aditi and Hakoda that they would avoid unnecessary attention at all costs. They debated whether or not to go to Lee's party but agreed there wouldn't be much risk involved with a small party. 

Jinora was never really the partying type but she was still curious about fire nation parties. She watches Korra and her siblings dance from her perch on the balcony railing. Parties weren't really her scene but she was on vacation after all. The sea breeze and a glass of Fire Whiskey were enough to keep Jinora relaxed while her siblings kept up their antics. People watching was always interesting in Republic City because it didn't take long to see people from all walks of life. Here it was… Different. You could tell most of the people here were from affluent families and probably even went to school together but the general atmosphere was stilted. It is almost as if they hung out because they were expected to not because they actually liked each other. 

"Out here is reserved," some girl approaches her.

"Didn't see a sign," Jinora rolls her eyes.

"You're one of those village kids from the beach a few days ago," the girl examines Jinora head to toe.

"And?" Jinora glares

"What are some poor kids from a fishing village doing with clothes made from linen worthy of the Fire Lord? Did you come here to steal?" The girl snarls. 

"They are just clothes. Our mom is good at haggling," Jinora shrugs.

"Who invited you anyways?" The strange girl presses. 

"Uh, that guy," Jinora points to Lee who is still flirting with Aditi. 

"I'm supposed to believe that Lee actually wanted to invite you? And your gold digging sister didn't have to beg?" She prods. 

"Considering he spent the last few days hanging out with us I would say yes," Jinora grumbles. 

"He wouldn't be interested in someone like her. His father is the island's leader," the girl scoffs.

"That's enough Ming," Karin steps between the two. Ming storms away but Karin stays with Jinora. 

"Uh thanks," Jinora offers a small smile. Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all. 

….

"Mom, dad, Korra,Jinora and Hakoda!" Aditi stirs her parents from their sleep. 

"What?" Lin rubs her eyes. 

"Party. Police. Lee pulled me out before I saw what happened," Aditi explains bits and pieces. 

"Di, slow down. What happened at the party?" Tenzin sits up. 

"We went to the party and everything was cool until the police came about some noise complaint so the guy who invited me led me out and I thought the others were behind me. Turns out the police chief is under the impression they started some fight or the other and came to cause problems with their citizens," Aditi explains the full story. 

"Ok," Lin calmly moves to pull on some outside clothes. 

"What are you going to do?" Aditi tries to understand her mom's weird behavior. 

"Remember the tokens honey," Tenzin throws over his shoulder as he searches for his hat. 

"Tokens? Are you guys going to bribe the police? I think you would need more than that," Aditi frowns. 

"No Di, " Lin yawns.

Aditi follows her parents to the station not sure why they were so calm about her siblings being locked up. They enter the station and she notices the same girl from the party smirking from behind one of the more senior officers. 

"Good evening, I am looking for my children," Lin approaches the front desk. 

"Names?" The clerk opens a large book. 

"Rangi, Jin and Kuzon," Lin supplies.

"Well ma'am, your children are being held for fighting and disorderly conduct ," the clerk supplies. 

"With what evidence?" Tenzin steps forward. 

"We have an eye-witness," the clerk explains. 

"And where are the people they were fighting with? Were they found?" Lin presses. 

"Ma'am I just write the information down," the clerk shrugs. 

"Who is in charge here?" Tenzin sighs

"Chief Tao," the clerk points to the senior officer they noticed on their way in ,"he doesn't normally deal with disorderly conduct though."

"He will tonight," Lin walks towards the officer. 

"Good evening Chief Tao, I have been informed that you are holding our children for a crime without proper evidence," Tenzin greets the man. 

"Those village rats are thieves too. I'm surprised this one didn't get arrested too," the girl points at Aditi. Lin shoots her a cool look before she can say anything else. 

"Ming! That's not how we deal with our visitors," Chief Tao scolds, "I apologise for her behavior. How about we go into my office and get this sorted."

"Fine," Lin shrugs as they walk towards a room near the end of the hallway. 

"Would you like a seat?" Tao offers. 

"Sure," Tenzin smiles and holds Lin's chair for her.

"Okay Chief, you have no grounds for holding my children and don't want to cross us. Please release my children at once" Lin examines her finger nails. 

"Ma'am, I don't know how things are done in your village but that's not a negotiation here," the chief frowns. 

"If that young woman is your eye-witness and you haven't found concrete proof of our children instigating the fight they should be released," Tenzin challenges.

"Why should I take their word over hers?" Tao doesn't back down. 

"Where are the other persons involved? Why weren't they held" Tenzin presses.

"Look, I know those kids and they come from good families and would never start fights," the chief insists.

Lin removes three tokens from her pocket and places them on the table one by one. One is a Pai-Sho piece with a white lotus, the other is a silver coin with the four nations emblems and the last one is a gold coin with two dragons. 

"Is this some kind of bribe," the man frowns. 

"Look closely," Lin suggests. 

"Ok, white lotus, avatar and dragons?" The officer scratches his head. 

"Honey the last one is on the wrong side," Tenzin flips the coin and Chief Tao's eyes widen.

"T-t-the Fire L-lo-lord?" Tao stutters. 

"Yes, from your Fire Lord," Lin informs him. The man rushes outside and around a corner without another word. He returns a few minutes later with Hakoda, Korra and Jinora in tow. 

"Did anyone try to harm you?" Lin inspects her children.

"No," Jinora yawns clearly more interested in her bed than discussing the mess of the night. 

"Have a goodnight," Tenzin nods to the Chief before following his family out. 

"Daddy why are they leaving?" Ming cries. 

"We don't mess with them, they are under the Fire Lord's protection," the man cringes. 

"They are just some fishing village nobodies," the girl scoffs. 

"They aren't who you think they are," the man shakily responds.

On their way home Aditi finally addresses the elephant in the room. 

"What just happened?" Aditi questions. 

"Call it diplomatic immunity," Lin shrugs. 

"Izumi knows that not all parts of the Fire Nation are friendly to visitors so she had a few of these coins commissioned for her friends and closest allies. Anyone with an ounce of power in the whole nation knows someone with one of these coins is a close friend of the Fire Lord. She trusts us enough not to abuse it," Tenzin expounds. 

"What about the others?" Aditi presses. 

"Pai Sho tiles were always the Order of the White Lotus' calling card and the four nations that of the Avatar. Both have lost their swing since Uncle Iroh and your grandfather passed but they do help sometimes," Lin explains. 

"What about traveling in the Earth Kingdom?" Jinora wonders

"Kid, you're a Beifong," Lin chuckles. 

"And that solves every problem?" Hakoda queries. 

"In the Earth Kingdom? Basically. When your mother and I got married your great-grandmother got me a first class passport with the Beifong seal to officially welcome me to the family. Parts of the Earth Kingdom could care less about me being an airbender but if they see the Beifong seal it's a different story. Flash your family seal to almost anyone and they will help you," Tenzin nods. 

"Pssh or try to rob you but you could take the average Earth Kingdom thief," Lin rolls her eyes. 

"Why didn't we know about this before?" Aditi frowns. 

"Because we didn't want you to run around the world thinking you're above the law. The tokens and passports are more for misunderstandings than if you actually commit a crime. Even if you get out of trouble in the moment you would still have to answer to your wrongdoings," Tenzin supplies.

"And a normal childhood doesn't include all those privileges," Lin adds.

"Fair," Jinora nods. 

….

Lin wakes up later that morning to her husband tracing circles on her hip. Vacation meant she could snuggle into his chest without worrying about being late for work. The kids are occupied and safe so she wasn't worried about them. There is no city drama to worry about. She savours the feeling knowing there only one more night before they go back to reality. 

"I know you're awake," Tenzin kisses her forehead. 

"You're just so comfortable," Lin tilts her head to meet his lips.

"I'm thinking we could spend the day on the beach. We can swim then have a nice picnic," Tenzin suggests as they pull apart. . 

"That sounds great," she rubs her thumb across his bottom lip, "I have another idea first."

"I like it already," Tenzin rolls them so he has her pinned to the bed. 

"Will Master Beifong and Master Tenzin please join us in the kitchen," Izumi shouts from outside. 

"Shouldn't Bumi have kept her occupied? When did she get back?" Lin groans. 

"Come on we don't want her to come knocking," Tenzin helps her up. 

"We are finishing this later," Lin accepts his hand. 

They enter the kitchen and are greeted by Izumi and Bumi. 

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" Lin glares at her friend. 

"Today's too nice a day to spend it inside. We are going to the beach," Izumi informs her friends. 

"And we have to go now?" Tenzin sighs. 

"Well yeah it's almost midday," Bumi chimes in.

"Greetings sasquatch," Lin turns to her brother-in-law, "I thought you would have swept her away for the rest of the week."

"Iz wanted to spend a day with you guys first. Apparently there's a new play she wants everyone to see as well," Bumi explains.

"The plays on this island are all terrible," Tenzin mumbles. 

"That's what makes it fun. Now go change so we can head out," Izumi instructs. 

...

"So how did it go?" Lin watches her husband and brother-in-law try to figure out the net for their volleyball game. 

"Wonderful. There's something about that man," Izumi gushes. 

"Sasquatch? Really?" Lin raises an eyebrow. 

"Really. He's such a sweet guy. Being with him is easy. I feel like a teenager," Izumi covers her face, "I'm the Fire Lord for spirits sake, I'm not supposed to get this flustered over a guy."

"He's a good man, " Lin nods , "be happy Zumi. "

"I am. I can love him and there's no rush to anything else. Yesterday we spent the whole day in bed," Izumi pauses. 

"I'm happy for you but I don't need to know those details," Lin tries to stop the conversation from getting weird. 

"No not like that, well not really. He brought me breakfast in bed then we talked for hours about the stupidest things. I can't remember the last time I spent a whole day doing nothing and it was so satisfying to do nothing with him ," Izumi explains. 

"So I'll finally see my friend more often?" Lin wonders. 

"Probably not much. It's easier for him to come to me than it is for me to come to the Island," Izumi points out. 

"That's what you say until you miss him," Lin chuckles. 

"Unlike you I have self-control," Izumi scoffs. 

"You cleared your schedule to come see him when you could have invited him to see you," Lin reminds her. 

"Whatever," Izumi crosses her arms , "I heard my nieces and nephews all managed to get in trouble this week."

"Don't remind me," Lin sighs. 

"Sounds like us at their age," Izumi smiles. 

"Except we didn't get arrested," Lin reminds her. 

"Yeah but who was going to arrest me on a Fire Nation island?" Izumi asks. 

"No one," Lin chuckles, "when do you have to get back to work?" 

"Maybe next week. Ursa is overseeing things in the capital and Bumi wants to take me to Kyoshi Island for a few days," Izumi explains. 

"Aren't you two cute," Lin teases, "catching up on lost time."

"Something like that. How do you really feel about retiring?" Izumi tries to understand her friend's decision. 

"Great actually. More time with T and the kids. More time for the people and things that make me happy," Lin smiles. 

"That's wonderful Lin, you deserve to enjoy life," Izumi nods. 

"Except that awful play we're watching tonight," Lin chuckles. 

"I just hope you don't expect me to go incognito," Izumi shrugs. 

...

"Zumi, it's just for the play. Your dad is a lost cause to disguise but he's also not the Fire Lord anymore," Tenzin tries to convince his friend to go incognito. 

"Come on Izumi," Lin joins. 

"Fine, I'll ditch the headpiece and the glasses," Izumi gives in. 

"You'll still look beautiful," Bumi kisses her cheek before removing her headpiece to allow her hair to fall. The kids look at each other in shock while Lin, Tenzin and Zuko smirk. 

"What is going on here," Aditi recovers first. 

"Yeah, what is going on here?" Lin prods already knowing the answer. 

"We are dating," Izumi glares at her friend. 

"Since when," Jinora joins the interrogation. 

"Two days ago when this amazing woman flew to profess her love for me," Bumi beams, throwing his arm around her shoulder. 

"We prefer to keep this private though," Izumi crosses her arms. 

"Of course," Hakoda nods along with his siblings.

"Right yeah secret," Korra responds when Jinora elbows her. 

"So you're officially my aunt now?" Kazu perks up. 

"Not quite Kaz," Bumi scratches his head.

"Not yet anyways," Lin mentions under her breath. 

"I heard that," Izumi watches her friend. 

"Of course you did. Go change before you make us late for that awful play," Lin points towards the bedrooms. 

…

"You know you're cute when you wear your hair down," Bumi wraps his arm around Izumi's waist as they exit their box. 

"And you look great in fire nation clothes," she leans into his side. 

"Why did I have to spend the whole evening listening to you two flirt?" Tenzin turns to his brother and friend. 

"It's been thirty something years of you two being oogie at every opportunity," Bumi reminds his brother. 

"Whatever," Tenzin slows down to whisper to Lin, "when can we go home?" 

"Ten, the play just ended," Lin rolls her eyes. 

"I can think of a few things that are more entertaining," Tenzin rubs her side. 

"The play was terrible so that won't be hard," Lin misses his point. 

"Which is why our unfinished business will be even better," Tenzin nudges her. 

"Unfinished business? Ohhh…," Lin realises , "let's go before Izumi adds more to the itinerary."

"And the kids?" Tenzin pulls her towards him. 

"Bonfire, they'll be on the beach all night," Lin reminds him as they sneak away from the group. 

"Where are Lin and Tenzin?" Zuko looks around , "actually nevermind."

"Lord Zuko, I hope you have enjoyed our island so far. I am Shun, the island's head councilman," A gentleman approaches the group with Lee and two women trailing behind him. 

"My friends and I have enjoyed our time here. I'm pleased to see that the island's initiatives have kept up with the rest of the nation," Zuko begins chatting up the councilman. 

"Uh, hey Lee," Aditi notices him staring at her while the adults exchange pleasantries. 

"You aren't who you said you are," Lee frowns. 

"My family prefers to travel under the radar," Aditi shrugs. 

"And going to a play with Lord Zuko is traveling under the radar?" Lee presses. 

"That wasn't planned," Aditi insists ," besides I like traveling where no one knows who I am. I get the genuine person, not whoever they think they should be around me."

"And do you like the genuine Lee?" he smiles. 

"Of course, I've had alot of fun with you this week," Aditi admits. 

"Will I see you again?" He takes her hand in his. 

"You could but you have to promise to keep who I am a secret," Aditi responds, still contemplating if it's worth it. 

"Of course," Lee promises. 

"I would rather show you," Aditi leads him to the beach. 

"What couldn't you show me up there?" Lee shifts uncomfortably

"Please don't freak out," Aditi reassures him before taking a stance. 

"Why would I fr- wait you're floating," Lee tries to make sense of the girl using a disk of air to stand a few feet above the ground, "but there's only two airbenders."

"Yeah, me and my dad," Aditi confirms.

"I thought the younger airbender spent her time at temples around the world," Lee says. 

"I spend time traveling around the world not just at the temples. Aditi Beifong, a pleasure to meet you," she extends her hand.

"I can't," Lee looks away. 

"I'm the same person you met a few days ago. I just bend something different," Aditi frowns. 

"I want to, I really do but my dad would never approve," he admits. 

"Of us being friends?" Aditi takes in her surroundings. 

"He's… Old fashioned," Lee attempts to explain. 

"Right. This week was fun while it lasted," Aditi walks away not liking where the conversation was going. The more things seem to change, the more they remain the same.

…

The next morning everyone is packed and ready to return to life in Republic City. 

"Wait, wait, before you go we need a picture for the wall," Izumi insists. 

"Really Zumi?" Lin glares at her best friend. 

"Of course," Izumi insists. 

"Don't you have a nation to rule?" Tenzin groans

"Stop being grumpy. I thought you two f-," Izumi is cut off. 

"You're spending too much time with my brother," Tenzin rolls his eyes. 

"Just come on," Izumi pulls the couple towards the rest of their friends and family. 

Izumi and Lin sit on the steps with Bumi and Tenzin throwing their arms around their ladies . Aditi and Jinora sit behind them while Kazu and Hakoda sit in front. Korra and Zuko awkwardly stand to the side.

"Korra, come on," Jinora signals for Korra to sit beside her. 

"Oh, I thought….," Korra scratches her head. 

"Come on kid. You can't think we'd take the picture without you," Lin smiles. 

Korra runs to join the picture while Zuko takes his place in front of his daughter and beside Kazu. 

"This one is going on the wall," Izumi proclaims when they get the print. 

"That's a great way to remember this trip," Hakoda examines the picture. 

"Ember Island was definitely one for the books," Aditi concludes. 

"Thanks for insisting we take this trip. It was nice to be normal people for a week," Jinora turns to her parents. 

"Yeah, this was a great first visit to the Fire Nation for me," Korra agrees.

"Ember Island is a very special place for our family so I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves," Lin smiles at her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't post this chapter but I didn't want to jump into to season 2 just like that so I hope you enjoyed a little Linzin family fun.


	14. Chapter 14

After a relatively calm few months back in the city, the Beifongs are ready to head south for the Winter Solstice. 

"I'm surprised you didn't go with your robes," Lin checks out her husband. 

"They are actually pretty comfy. A little tighter than I'm used to but I like them. I'm not going as the leader of the Air Nation, I'm just Master Katara's son this trip," Tenzin explains , "besides, I know someone who likes how they fit me."

"She does have good taste. Looks like I need to dig up that parka your mother made for me," Lin figures. 

"Already ahead of you," Tenzin holds up the parka in question. 

"Great," Lin pecks his cheek and moves to pick up her bag. 

"Uh uh," Tenzin holds her waist , "I'm making up for all those mornings you had to run out to work or we had to rush the kids to school."

"I'd think you wouldn't be as needy after six months of having me in the mornings," Lin smirks. 

"I can never have too much," Tenzin pulls her in for a kiss. 

"I'm spoiling you," Lin rolls her eyes when they pull apart. 

"Isn't that what retirement is about? Besides, I'm pretty sure you enjoy it," Tenzin squeezes her hips.

"It has its perks," Lin rests her head on his shoulder briefly, "come on we have a long trip ahead."

….

"So Hakoda, I'm sort of down a waterbender since Korra started focusing on her avatar stuff," Bolin walks up to the Beifongs as they saddle Hima and Oogi. 

"Sorry, I made a promise to my siblings that I'd only probend if it was with them," Hakoda shrugs. 

"But you could call this practice with us," Bolin suggests.

"Yeah I'm not going to break it. My debut will be for team Beifong," Hakoda informs him. 

"Can't really compete with that," Bolin accepts. 

"Enjoy the vacation and worry about probending later," Hakoda suggests. 

"We're going on vacation, going on vacation,going on vacation," Bolin cheers. 

"Are you going to do this all week?" Jinora groans. 

"Not allllll week," Bolin replies. 

"Don't mind her, she's not really a morning person," Aditi informs him. 

"It's fine. Mako's been in a mood since he and Asami broke up. One more grump won't ruin my trip," Bolin grins. 

"Bolin you have to come penguin sledding with us," Kazu jumps on the earthbender's back. 

"That sounds so fun little man," Bolin runs around with Kazu. 

"Bo," Mako groans. 

"Come on Mako, cheer up," Aditi pokes him. 

"Why does everyone think I'm sad about the break-up? We are better off as friends," Mako frowns. 

"Because you've been extra grouchy for the past few weeks," Jinora eyes him. 

"The new chief has me doing all sorts of weird duties," Mako grumbles , "I haven't slept properly in weeks."

"And here I was thinking you needed some cheering up," Aditi fakes disappointment. 

"I don't know if I'd enjoy your idea of cheering me up," Mako watches her wearily. 

"Well, we were going sledding and we would show you all the fun games at the festival," Aditi shares.

"That actually sounds good," Mako considers.

"Unless we go sledding with Uncle Bumi. He always finds the wildest slopes," Jinora adds. 

….

"Let's go sledding," Bumi approaches his nieces and nephews as they lounge in Katara's family room with the brothers. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jinora frowns weary of her uncle's usual antics.

"It's safe, I'll even come with you guys," Kya volunteers.

"Let's do it," Kazu tries to convince his siblings. 

"No trip to the South Pole is complete without it," Aditi agrees , "besides, these two have never been."

"I'll pass," Mako sighs.

"This one isn't an option officer. You told me you wanted to have a fun trip," Aditi reminds him. 

"She is right," Bolin nods. 

"Don't worry, you can go down with me first if you're scared," Aditi smirks. 

"Pssh, I'm not scared," Mako rolls his eyes. 

"I'm with Bolin!" Kazu declares. 

"I'm with Aunt Kya," Jinora decides.

"Uncle Bumi and I are still undefeated," Hakoda reminds them, "I intend to keep it that way."

"Guess I'm stuck with you," Mako grumbles. 

"Don't feel pressured," Aditi rolls her eyes, "I can beat them by myself."

"I'd love to see you try," Jinora scoffs, "going to use your airbending to cheat again?"

"It's about technique," Aditi huffs. 

"Who's choosing the slope?" Kazu wonders. 

"I think you'll like the one I have in mind," Bumi smiles, "don't worry, your aunt helped me smooth some of the rougher patches."

"So at least we know it's not a death trap," Mako sighs. 

"We? I thought you weren't coming," Hakoda eyes him. 

"I can't have Aditi lose then blame me for not going with her," Mako figures. 

"Let's go!" Kazu becomes impatient.

"We got the sleighs," Hakoda returns to the family room with Kya trailing behind. 

"Uncle Bumi, lead the way! Come on Bolin, we have a race to win," Kazu drags Bolin outside as the others follow them to the slope. 

"First one to the bottom wins," Kazu reminds them as everyone gets in place. 

"Mako, just stay still and follow my lead," Aditi instructs. 

"Whatever," he grumbles. 

"Well, we won't have to worry about those two," Hakoda chuckles. 

"Let's hope they make it to the bottom safely," Jinora glances at her sister and friend as they bicker. 

…

"So Tenny, your kids are definitely more fun than you were at any of their ages," Bumi throws his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Have to agree with Bumi on this one. Lin?" Kya turns to her sister-in-law. 

"Definitely," Lin chuckles.

"Liiiin," Tenzin groans. 

"Don't worry, I appreciate your idea of fun too," she squeezes his arm, "who won the race?" 

"Kya and Jinora," Bumi grumbles. 

"Not surprised," Lin nods.

"Didn't Bumi spend the whole week bragging about his technique," Tenzin turns to Lin. 

"I think I remember that," Lin considers, "did you come second?"

"Honestly Lin, you and Tenzin could have beaten him and Koda easily. They were a mess and almost as bad as Aditi and Mako," Kya informs them.

"Why did anyone think those two teaming up was a good idea?" Tenzin shakes his head.

"Won't happen again. Aditi sprained her wrist from the crash," Kya frowns. 

"Why didn't anyone come get us?" Lin glares at her in-laws. 

"She begged us not to and mom fixed most of the damage with some spirit water magic," Kya explains. 

"How'd it happen?" Tenzin watches his siblings as they debate who should explain. 

"Long story short, they veered towards a block of ice and had to jump off but Mako landed on her," Kya shares. 

"Is she okay?" Lin begins to worry. 

"Oh yeah. She's already out and about with the others. You'd think nothing happened if it wasn't for the wrap on her hand," Bumi laughs, "must be the Beifong in her. Tenny would still be sulking in his room."

"Come on Bumi, Ten Ten would have gone to Linny for comfort and sulk in her room," Kya corrects. 

"You're right. You'd think by now some more of that toughness would have rubbed off on him. Fifty two and still a softie. I wonder if it's two late now," Bumi considers. 

"Heyyy Tonraq, didn't you want to talk with us about the trip? Bumi, we'll talk later," Lin pulls her husband towards the chief. 

"Linny, you owe me drinks," Bumi throws over his shoulder as Kya pulls him away.

"I almost didn't recognise you Master Tenzin," Unalaq approaches Lin and Tenzin as they attempt to converse with Tonraq.

"I thought it fitting for the occasion," Tenzin shrugs. 

"And I thought you were too old to play dress up," Unalaq tilts his head, "pretending to be water tribe for the weekend?"

"Really Unalaq?" Tonraq frowns at his brother. 

"Am I not Master Katara's son? Was my grandfather not a Chief of this Tribe? Would you have cared if I were a non-bender who was half water tribe and earth kingdom?" Tenzin crosses his arms, "is this not my culture as well?"

"Maybe if you could keep focus then the Avatar would have better luck with her spiritual journey," Unalaq rolls his eyes. 

"Listen here buddy," Lin steps forwards but Tenzin stops her and Tonraq takes the opportunity to reroute the conversation.

"Tenzin, didn't you want to show Lin that glacier we discussed earlier?" Tonraq hopes the airbender gets the idea. 

"Of course, if you'll excuse us," Tenzin throws his arm around her waist to lead her away from the brothers. 

"He should be thankful for you and Tonraq," Lin grumbles as they leave the festival. . 

"Assaulting a world leader is not on the list for this trip," Tenzin pulls her closer.

"Is there even a view?" Lin looks up at him. 

"Yes but you've seen it before," Tenzin confirms. 

"So why are we going?" Lin wonders. 

"To watch the stars," Tenzin smiles. 

"It's too cold to lie down in the snow. We're too old for that now," Lin shivers. 

"If only you knew someone who could regulate the temperatures around them," Tenzin finally stops walking. 

"Sure you can do that but there are much nicer ways to keep me warm," Lin points out. 

"That can be arranged," Tenzin helps her up and into an empty watchtower. 

"Here?" Lin looks around.

"Yes," Tenzin places his parka on the floor then sits with his arms open, "come here."

"You're lucky you're cute," Lin sits in his lap and leans against his chest. 

"I'm lucky to have you," Tenzin nuzzles her neck. 

"And don't you forget it," she takes in his warmth. 

"Never," he kisses her jaw. 

"Did you bring me out here just to seduce me?" Lin shifts her position to get a better look at him. 

"I am preventing an international incident my dear," Tenzin lifts her chin so he can kiss her.

"It's not like something would have actually happened," Lin yawns when they break the kiss. 

"Looks like someone is going straight to bed when we get back," Tenzin kisses her temple. 

"Wouldn't you like that," Lin laughs, "as fun as it is to hide out here I think I'm ready to turn in. Don't worry I won't stop to find Unalaq on our way back."

…

Tenzin is awoken by a loud crash outside. At first he thinks the noises are from the kids playing around but the shouts from Korra cause him to wake Lin as he tries to get out of bed. 

"T what's happening?" Lin jumps up. 

"I think it's the dark spirits," Tenzin informs her as he rushes to get dressed.

"Great," Lin grumbles and follows his lead. 

Even with all his reading Tenzin is still fairly unsure of how to deal with dark spirits. He tries talking to them and receives a back hand instead. His family tries to use their bending to placate the spirits but their efforts are futile. Somehow Unalaq is able to calm the spirits and get himself a new student all in a matter of minutes. While Tenzin is slightly impressed, he is also weary. 

"Tenzin, I think tonight proves that I've learned everything I can from you. It's clear you don't know how to deal with spiritual matters. All your meditation nonsense has gotten me nowhere. This is where we part ways," Korra informs the airbending master. 

"It was an honour serving Avatar Korra," Tenzin sighs.

He doesn't wait for a response before reaching for his wife's hand and heading back to bed. The kids follow their parents knowing there was no point arguing with Korra. Aside from a few awkward 'good nights' in the hallway, the Beifongs return to their rooms in silence. 

"Please don't spend the rest of the night beating yourself up. Korra's a hothead who wants instant results," Lin finally speaks as she readjusts to her space on his chest. 

"She's right though. I'm not equipped to mentor the avatar any further," Tenzin wraps his arms around her.

"You're more equipped than you think," Lin insists. 

"Entering the spirit world has always been hit and miss for me. Clearly Unalaq has the experience I'm lacking," Tenzin sighs stroking the back of her neck. At his words Lin raises her hand to cup his cheek. 

"Listen to me. You are not a failure, you've done your best. Korra has to chart her own path and make her own mistakes," Lin reminds him of his words. 

"There's just something about Unalaq that I don't trust," Tenzin frowns. 

"That man has an agenda for sure. We have to hope that when he makes it known Korra will do the right thing. Now let's get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day," Lin places her head on his chest and tries to ignore the bad feeling in her stomach. She allows his heartbeat to lull her to sleep knowing there's nothing she can do about it. 

After all, spiritual world matters were never her cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defs a filler chapter


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, the Beifongs prepare to leave for the Southern Air Temple. With their bisons fed and saddled they prepare to say their goodbyes to Katara and the Krew minus Korra.

"Wait up!" Bumi yells from a distance.

"Mother why are Bumi and Kya coming with their bags?" Tenzin sighs.

"Oh, I thought they should join you for this trip," Katara smiles.

"Kya fine but couldn't Bumi go visit his girlfriend instead?" Tenzin grumbles.

"Ten, it will be fine and the kids love having them around," Lin reassures him.

"Aunt Kya's with me!" Aditi shouts

"Uncle Bumi's with us," Kazu shouts from Oogi.

"Can I fly him this time Tenny? Aren't you tired of always doing it? Bumi tries to convince his brother.

"Actually Uncle Bumi it's my turn," Hakoda chimes in knowing his father's response would not be pleasant.

"Right, it's Hakoda's turn," Tenzin plays along. He would admit that was tired of doing most of the flying but the thought of Bumi at the reins did not sit well with him. At least Hakoda flying meant Tenzin could relax in the saddle for once.

...

"Masters Tenzin and Beifong, we welcome you and your family to the Southern Temple," the head acolyte greets them warmly and while that is okay, the barrage of information from the other acolytes is a lot to take in.

"Master Tenzin we have a meeting this evening and would appreciate if you attended,"

"Master Beifong , we have some fresh dragon fruit pies if you'd like"

"Aditi, are you sure you don't want to change into some acolyte's robes? We have some in your size. Some young men from the Western Temple are visiting"

"Jinora you don't mind sharing a room with your aunt right? We don't want to impose on Aditi"

"Hakoda your room with Kazu is unfortunately on the far side of the temple"

"Bumi, you're in the dorms"

"Thank you. Can I have a word with my family before we join you in the dining room?" Tenzin requests. When the acolytes are out of earshot they all begin talking.

"I liked those horrid pies during one pregnancy and they keep baking them for me," Lin rolls her eyes.

"They keep trying to set me up with Acolytes," Aditi crosses her arms.

"I'm sharing with Aditi, don't care if they think it will throw off her zen," Jinora rolls her eyes

"Why is our room always out of the waaay," Kazu complains.

"Why do they always treat me like a stranger?" Bumi groans.

"Honey, we can use the pies for training exercises. Di just disregard their attempts at matchmaking. Jinora, as long as it's fine with your sister. Kazu the far side also has a training area and a small kitchen so you won't have to make the trek very often if you don't want. Bumi you can have my room. Lin and I will also stay on the far side with boys," Tenzin tries to solve everyone's problem.

"How kind of you master airhead," Bumi scoffs.

"I know you all dislike how the acolytes can be sometimes but let's just press through. This temple is special for our family and I hope this visit will be good for all of us," Tenzin attempts to coax them into enjoying the visit.

"Tenny is right. This trip is about us not them," Kya rubs his head.

They enter the dining hall to see a regular dinner and not the over the top set up they saw the last time that they visited.

"No excessive decorations or anything. Did you tell them we wanted low-key?" Lin turns to her husband.

"And for once they took me seriously," Tenzin guides her to a table with a few of the acolytes Lin hopes she can tolerate.

"I thought we would eat with the kids," Lin frowns.

"They have already commandeered a table with Kya and Bumi," Tenzin points to the full table.

"Great," Lin grumbles.

"We just have to get through dinner. I told them I needed two days with you and the kids before we started any temple business," Tenzin assures.

"You're lucky I love you," Lin mumbles as they take their seats.

"Masters Tenzin and Beifong, it is lovely to have you here. I'm Lena and this is Arin, Tara and Jon," one of the acolytes begins.

"It's our pleasure, " Tenzin smiles.

"We were surprised to hear that Chief Beifong would be here for the entire trip," a younger acolyte whose name Lin missed shoots her a fake smile.

"I'm no longer chief of police," Lin shrugs.

"That's terrible," the young woman pretends to be shocked.

"Arin, Lin now serves as a senior advisor to the President," Tenzin explains.

"How wonderful," Arin smiles at Tenzin ,"Master Tenzin I heard you were leading some of our morning meditation sessions. I'm looking forward to learning from you."

"Right, I'll be doing classes every other day this week starting two days from now," Tenzin uses his thumb to trace circles on Lin's knee to help her relax. They both know this game.

"None tomorrow?" Arin frowns.

"No. Tomorrow is a special day and the day after family day," he gestures to the table with the rest of his family.

"How lovely," Lena smiles at the couple and Lin knows this one is genuine.

"Will you be doing any small group sessions Master Tenzin?" Arin tries again, "I could use a new perspective."

"No, Aditi will lead those sessions," Tenzin ignores the insinuation.

"How unfortunate," Arin sighs. Lin notices how the other three just roll their eyes at her antics.

"Master Beifong, there is a clearing near the airball field if you or your children would like somewhere to practice your bending," Jon informs her.

"Thank you Jon," Lin nods.

"So how are your chil-oh no," Lena gasps.

Lin turns to see Kya and Hakoda outing a fire and Kazu looking everywhere but at her.

"Do you have any early morning chores," Lin turns back to her table.

"Yes, there is a group that gets up at five to get started on breakfast," Lena responds.

"Okay," Lin considers.

"Two days?" Tenzin asks her.

"I'm thinking one. We're on vacation," Lin figures.

"Fair," Tenzin nods.

"Lena, the kitchen group will be getting help the day after tomorrow," Lin informs her.

"Oh no, you shouldn't have to worry about helping," Lena insists.

"Kazu knows the rules and needs to be more responsible with his bending. He is quite efficient in the kitchen so he won't slow them down," Lin explains , "please excuse me. It was nice chatting with you."

"I will join you in a few minutes. We need to confirm this week's schedule," Tenzin squeezes her thigh before she gets up.

"Of course," Lin rises from her chair to speak with her youngest.

"Am I in trouble?" Kazu begins fidgeting when his mother approaches.

"Walk with me?" Lin asks instead.

"Isn't my room the other way?" Kazu asks when he realises they are walking in the other direction.

"We aren't heading to your room yet," Lin informs him.

"Is this some weird kind of punishment?" Kazu sighs .

"No Kaz. You are helping the kitchen crew with breakfast day after tomorrow since you like to start fires," Lin replies.

"So where are we going?" Kazu becomes suspicious.

"You'll see," Lin continues walking until they stop in front of one of the abandoned dorms.

"Why does it look like no one has slept here in years?" Kazu observes the room.

"171 to be exact," Lin informs him.

"Why haven't the Acolytes used this side of the temple?" Kazu wonders as they continue walking through the dusty hallways.

"Your grandfather wanted to leave part of the temple in remembrance of the past. My mother helped him reinforce the structures and building a new section just to leave this area as is," Lin explains while feeling along the wall, "aha!"

"What?" Kazu frowns at his mother's weird behavior.

"Feel here," Lin guides his hand along the wall.

"A crack?" Kazu feels the slight indentation.

"I did that," Lin answers, "your Uncle was chasing me around with a bug in his hand so I bent a rock right at him without considering where we were first."

"That crack isn't so bad," Kazu argues.

"That's what's left of it. Your grandfather had to reinforce some of the walls down here because I hit a weak spot," Lin explains.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kazu tries to connect the dots.

"Time and time again we tell you to stop bending in tight spaces Kaz but it's not to stifle you. You're a talented bender but you lack control, just like me when I threw that rock at your uncle. It's fun to show off but there's a time and a place. How many accidental fires do you have to start to get that?" Lin reaches for his hand.

"A lot more than you know," Kazu sighs

"Well, I'm here now and you have my undivided attention," Lin guides him towards the courtyard.

"Something always comes up," Kazu looks at the floor.

"Not this time Kaz," Lin insists, "how about we spend a day just you and me when we get to the Eastern Temple?"

"Why so far?" Kazu crosses his arms.

"I have something special in mind, for that day but we will definitely be spending more time together here," Lin smirks, "you have me for the rest of the time before your bedtime. What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you stop being Chief?" Kazu asks.

"Lots of reasons but you were definitely one of the major reasons," Lin admits.

"Me?" Kazu doesn't try to hide his surprise, "but you loved being Chief."

"And I love you and your siblings so much more," Lin counters.

"So why didn't you say them as part of the reason?" Kazu wonders.

"They were but to a lesser extent. I saw this as an opportunity to make up for lost time with you. Your siblings are all adults now and while I didn't spend as much time with them as I would have liked they still had some amazing people around them to make up for me not always being there. Koda had your grandfather so did Di to a lesser extent. Then there was your gran gran and Uncle Sokka for a bit. Uncle Zuko has been there for all of you but he's far. Jinora had your grandmother Toph around. Well, she tried with all of you but doesn't know how to do quality time without earthbending. You see that bracelet?" Lin points to the bracelet that's a little snug on his wrist now.

"Yeah?" Kazu fiddles with it.

"My mother doesn't make those for fun. While she isn't really around it's her weird way of saying she cares about all of you. Point is, I think our extended family helped when I couldn't with your siblings but you didn't get much of that and I saw this as a good time to make up for it," Lin explains.

"Really?" Kazu finally looks up.

"Really Kaz," Lin nods, "I'm not going anywhere. Tournaments, art nights at school, you name it and I'll be at all of them from now on."

"And if I want to probend?" Kazu perks up.

"When you turn 14 we'll discuss that one," Lin ruffles his hair.

"It was worth a try," Kazu shrugs.

"Let me fix that before it gets any tighter," Lin stretches her hand to loosen the bracelet.

"Thanks mom," Kazu smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw that today is International Fanwork Day and this chapter was done so I decided to post early.


	16. Chapter 16

"Happy anniversary my love," Tenzin kisses Lin's forehead. 

"Happy anniversary Ten," Lin looks up from her book to address him ,"how was your morning meditation?"

"Good," Tenzin climbs back into bed. 

"Is this why you wanted to start the trip here?" Lin leans into him. 

"Huh?" Tenzin takes a look around. 

"This was where we finally you know...," Lin reminds him. 

"This temple has always been special to our family…. especially that weekend," Tenzin wraps his arm around her waist. 

"That weekend was….a lot," Lin pauses. 

_Flashback_

_25.5 years ago_

_ "Tell me why I'm with you for this boring trip," Lin huffs from Oogi's saddle as Tenzin lands them outside the Southern Temple.  _

_ "Because it was a weekend with me and my parents or staying with Kya and Bumi on the island," Tenzin reminds her. He jumps from the reins to the saddle to gather their bags _

_ "I'm a big girl, I could have stayed at our apartment alone," Lin crosses her arms above her bulge.  _

_ "Well thank you for humoring me," Tenzin grins, "besides, the views from my room are excellent." _

_"These acolytes hate me," Lin frowns._

_ "It's just the weekend. When I'm busy with dad you can stay with mother," Tenzin suggests ,"do you want to slide down or have me lift you?"  _

_"Lift me ," Lin smiles._

_ "Your wish is my command," Tenzin obliges and uses airbending to land them on the ground.  _

_ "No welcome party?" Lin surveys the area as Tenzin puts her down.  _

_ "I told dad you wouldn't appreciate it and he really wanted you on the trip," Tenzin explains. _

_"Remind me to thank him," Lin moves to throw her bag over her shoulder._

_ "I got it, you are relaxing this entire weekend," Tenzin takes the bag from her.  _

_ "Let's head to meet your parents then to your room so I can relax while you do whatever it is you do with the acolytes," Lin reaches for his free hand. Tenzin gives her the history of every and any thing they pass on their way to the centre of the temple to meet Aang and Katara.  _

_"You're so cute," Lin smiles at her boyfriend._

_ "So much history Lin. I can't wait to tell our child about his culture," Tenzin squeezes her hand.  _

_ "It's still so surreal to be having a baby with you. This was earlier than we planned but it makes me happier than I thought possible," Lin confesses.  _

_ "It makes me very happy too," Tenzin grins at the thought of their little family. _

_ "Masters Tenzin and Beifong, welcome to the temple," one of the older acolytes greets them ,"Avatar Aang and Master Katara are inside with a few of the other acolytes." _

_ "Hello," Lin and Tenzin greet as they enter the room. Before Lin knows what's happening Tenzin is surrounded by acolytes with questions.  _

_ "How is my Linny doing?" Aang approaches.  _

_"Fine, the flight was a little much for my stomach but being on solid ground again is helping," Lin places her hand on her bump._

_ "How about you get some rest and I check on both of you properly in the morning?" Katara suggests as she does a brief scan .  _

_"Sleep would be good," Lin agrees, "Ten."_

_ "Yes dear?" Tenzin excuses himself from the crowd of acolytes.  _

_"I want to go lie down for a bit," Lin informs him._

_ "We would be happy to show Master Beifong to the female dorms," one of the acolytes chimes in.  _

_ "I will be staying with Tenzin," Lin crosses her arms.  _

_"That's not the custom," another insists._

_"If I need him in the night I don't want to walk to the other side of the temple," Lin frowns._

_"Surely you can abstain for the weekend," an acolyte scoffs._

_"I meant when I'm not feeling well," Lin rolls her eyes._

_ Aang looks at Tenzin as if to say 'you handle this' _

_ "Ladies, it would be best if Lin stays with me. I know what she needs when she's sick and don't want anyone to be put out of their way," Tenzin tries to explain without offending anyone.  _

_ "No Master Tenzin you should be spending the time preparing for your classes. She will be well taken care of in the female dorms," the acolyte insists.  _

_ "My girlfriend and our child are my first priority. I need them to be comfortable and well taken care of so I will make sure of that myself," Tenzin leaves no room for argument, " come my love, it's been a long day." _

_ Lin feels the acolytes glaring holes into her back as Tenzin leads her down the hall but she doesn't care.  _

_"Your room is nicer than I remember," Lin looks at him._

_ "It's our room now," Tenzin reminds her ,"would you like anything from the kitchen? It's nearby." _

_"I'm good for now," Lin smiles, "can you pass a t-shirt from my bag?"_

_ Tenzin tosses the shirt as requested and gives Lin a goofy smile as he watches her struggle to put it on.  _

_"You did this to me," Lin glares at him._

_ "Wear one of my shirts instead," Tenzin holds up a bright yellow shirt.  _

_"Turning me into one of your acolytes huh?" Lin teases as she pulls on the shirt._

_ "I quite like you as is," Tenzin kisses her cheek.  _

_"Can you stay with me a little before your meeting?" Lin pouts._

_ "Of course, dad can handle the first part alone," Tenzin crawls into the bed beside her.  _

_ "What's the rest of your evening like?" Lin snuggles into his side.  _

_ "A few meetings," Tenzin answers.  _

_"Is this what all temple trips would be like?" Lin yawns._

_ "Depends on the temple. This one has the most acolytes so more classes and meetings. I've been meaning to take you to the Eastern Temple. There's only a few acolytes there and they are pretty laid back. We would practically have the temple to ourselves. Maybe after the baby is born the three of us can visit for a family getaway," Tenzin soon realises he's talking to himself.  _

_ Tenzin carefully slides out of the bed to go to his meeting. He could never understand why the acolytes always wanted these late meetings or why his father would agree to them. He would much rather stay in his warm bed with Lin was than listen to them debate what vegetables to grow.  _

_…._

_ The next morning Lin finds Tenzin in the pavilion near their room.  _

_ "Hey," Lin breaks Tenzin's concentration as she walks towards him.  _

_ "Good morning dear, I wasn't expecting you to be up so early," Tenzin stands to greet her.  _

_"Wasn't feeling well," Lin shrugs looking out to the mountains._

_ "Mother could give you something," Tenzin looks concerned. _

_ "Not yet, I thought we could use some time with you," Lin rubs her tummy. She walks towards the centre of the pavilion and sits facing the mountain. Tenzin sits behind her allowing her to get comfortable between his legs.  _

_ "I love spending time with you. Both of you," Tenzin smiles as he places his hands on her abdomen, "did you feel that?"_

_"Well yes," Lin rolls her eyes._

_ "Our baby kicked," Tenzin cries into Lin's neck , "every time it happens it's so beautiful," _

_"It is," Lin whispers._

_ "You've made me so happy in so many ways but this is tied for first," Tenzin sobs _

_"What's the other?" Lin wonders._

_ "You loving me for me," Tenzin admits.  _

_ "Are you going to be a sap the whole time?" Lin leans into him.  _

_ "Are you still going to love me at the end?" Tenzin counters with a kiss to her temple.  _

_"Yes," Lin breathes._

_ "Would you like to do some breathing exercises and meditation before my class begins?" Tenzin asks  _

_"That sounds good," Lin agrees._

_…._

_"I'm going to take a nap," Lin announces after half an hour of meditation, "enjoy your classes."_

_ "I have enough time to walk you back if you'd like," Tenzin helps her up.  _

_"No it's fine," Lin insists before she walks back to their room._

_ After her nap Lin was craving one of those dragonfruit pies the acolytes made for Tenzin's meeting. Maybe this trip won't be so bad. Tenzin is in his element, the baby actually likes the food here and as much as she'd hate to admit it, she is sleeping better than she has in weeks. She saunters the path to the kitchen hoping to be in and out without drama. _

_"Can you believe that he's still with her?"_

_Lin stops at those words. Before overreacting she leans against the wall hoping to steady herself. Lin spent the last few years ignoring the glares and side glances. After all, their opinions shouldn't matter._

_ "He would never leave her when she's pregnant, the child could be an airbender" _

_ "Her bending genes are too powerful. She will never have an airbender. Look at Master Katara, she almost didn't have an airbender," _

_ "Master Tenzin will leave her when he realises she will never give him what he desires the most,"  _

_"He could do so much better"_

_"How will she have time for more children with that job of hers?"_

_"He's going to get tired of waiting"_

_ At that tears prick Lin's eyes. On a normal day she would be unbothered but of late she's been more emotional and more worried about her relationship with Tenzin. The whole world is waiting for Tenzin to leave her for some fertile acolyte girl who will give him as many airbenders as he wants. She would never be enough.  _

_"What kind of spell has she cast on him?"_

_"He looks at her like she's some prize,"_

_ "Pssh, she's beautiful I'll give her that but all she has done is corrupt him," _

_"Can you believe she insisted she sleep in his room? No regard for our customs,"_

_"How can she be the mother of our nation?"_

_"I don't think she's interested in that"_

_ Lin knows she should just leave but her feet won't obey. No matter what Tenzin tells her she still struggles to feel enough. She tries to get herself together so she can get her snack and go but she is stuck in that position. _

_"She doesn't mean well for our nation,"_

_"Just a temptress out to destroy what's left of the air nation"_

_"Does he even love her or is it an obligation now that she's pregnant?"_

_ "I think that's enough," Tenzin's voice joins the mix.  _

_ "Master Tenzin how long have you been there?" One of the acolytes laughs nervously.  _

_ "Long enough. I don't appreciate this chatter about my love life, especially not about my girlfriend. Lin Beifong is the love of my life and one day she will be my wife. Whether we have two airbenders or four earthbenders she will be the first lady of this nation and I expect her to be treated with respect. Our child is a product of love and only love. Who I love and how I love isn't up for debate. I didn't know I would have to say this but leave Lin and our child out of any of your gossip. Good day ladies," Tenzin stalks off.  _

_ Lin is actually speechless. As much as Tenzin has told her these things he's never professed his feelings so publicly. She half expected him to call them out somewhat uneasily hoping to avoid further conflict but his heartbeat was strong and steady the whole time. He passes her not noticing she's against the wall and Lin finally moves.  _

_"Ten," Lin calls down the hall as she walks towards him._

_ "I was just looking for you. Were you crying?" Tenzin asks clearly concerned.  _

_ "A little, I just wanted a slice of dragonfruit pie," Lin confesses not meeting his eyes.  _

_"Please tell me you didn't hear all those unkind things," He sighs reaching for her hand to lead her to their room._

_ "I did. I heard your little speech about us. Four earthbenders huh?" Lin finally manages a half-smile.  _

_ "As long as they're half me and half you," Tenzin squeezes her hand.  _

_"Who told you I'm letting you knock me up four times?" Lin looks up at him._

_ "It was just a number," Tenzin chuckles as they enter their room.  _

_"Do you still have that necklace you made me?" Lin looks around nervously._

_ "What necklace?" Tenzin looks at her confused _

_"The beautiful obsidian one," Lin blushes_

_ "Obsidian, obsidian, wait the only obsidian necklace I made you was the….," Tenzin stares at her.  _

_"You said whenever I was ready," Lin smiles at him._

_ "You're ready?" Tenzin gapes. He's asked her to marry him more times than he could count. _

_ "I think listening to the love of my life proclaim his love for me like that made me realise I already was. Seeing you draw the line about our family together was kind of hot. You didn't even know I was there," Lin cups his cheek ,"I've been in love with you since I was 20 but the fear of expectations always held me back. You keep reminding and showing me that you will put me and this baby before everyone else's expectations and if you'll still have me I want to be your wife." _

_ "If I'd still have you? I've been waiting for this day for years," Tenzin steps out of her grasp and starts searching his bag.  _

_"You have it with you? How could you have known? Did you plan to propose again this weekend? Is this why you insisted I come?" Lin starts questioning him_

_ "I didn't plan anything, I just wanted to spend the weekend with you. I always have it with me because I knew one day the timing would be right. Lin Beifong, will you marry me?" Tenzin kneels in front of her.  _

_"Yes," Lin drops to her knees and holds both sides of his face to pull him in for a kiss._

_ "How about we get some of that pie you wanted," Tenzin suggests when they finally pull apart.  _

_"That would be great," Lin smiles as he puts the necklace on. They walk hand in hand towards the kitchen._

_ "Lin, Tenny!" Aang calls from the other end of the passage, Katara trailing behind him.  _

_"Hey dad" "Hi uncle"_

_ "Where are you heading?" Aang finally catches up to the couple.  _

_ "The little one wants dragonfruit pies," Lin pats her bump.  _

_ "My first grandchild," Aang beams. _

_ "Honey, did y-?" Katara pauses mid sentence and her hand covers her mouth.  _

_ "What happened?" Aang looks at his wife.  _

_ "Necklace. She's wearing the necklace. She finally said yes," Katara squeals.  _

_ "You guys are getting married?" Aang understands his wife's excitement.  _

_"Yes," Lin blushes._

_ "Wahooooo," Aang jumps twenty feet into the sky drawing the attention of the acolytes in the area.  _

_ "My daughter, my beautiful daughter," Katara pulls Lin into a hug.  _

_ "My boy is getting married," Aang whoops and to Lin's surprise, a few of the acolytes cheer with him.  _

_ "I'm guessing your parents are excited," Lin whispers to Tenzin.  _

_End flashback_

"And that weekend was the start of so many of the best things in my life," Tenzin runs his thumb across her cheek. 

"So what do you want us to do today?" Lin kisses his neck. 

"Well, I was thinking we could take my glider closer to the mountain peak for us to spend the day together. I was going to make us lunch to carry but our entire family was worried I would just make a mess," Tenzin explains. 

"Remind me to thank them later," Lin chuckles. 

"My noodles are great," Tenzin huffs. 

"I know I know," Lin smiles, "wait here."

"Okay," Tenzin watches as she leaves the room.

"Back," Lin returns holding a box. 

"What's in the box?" Tenzin watches her as she climbs back into bed. 

"Happy anniversary," Lin places the box in his hands. 

"I didn't get you anything," Tenzin opens the box, "pens?"

"You haven't drawn in years and now you have the time," Lin points out. 

"Thank you," Tenzin kisses her cheek. 

"Are you two decent?" Kya knocks on the door. 

"You can come Ky," Lin responds. 

"Okay so Bumi and I are going with the kids to the waterfall. Here is lunch," Kya places a rucksack on their dresser. 

"I appreciate this Kya,"Tenzin nods to his sister. 

"Anytime Tenny. You two have fun," Kya waves before leaving. 

"I forgot how much I missed Kya's cooking," Lin considers.

"She makes the best tofu and mung bean curry," Tenzin nods. 

"We should get going. Can I borrow a t-shirt? I need to do some laundry," Lin digs around her bag. 

"There's always a bright yellow one with your name on it," Tenzin grins. 

"You're still a sap," Lin rolls her eyes. 

"I'm your sap," Tenzin reminds her.

...

"What's around here?" Lin takes in their surroundings.

"Nothing, mostly caves around here," Tenzin shrugs. 

"Great," Lin leans into his side.

"Do you want us to go further?" Tenzin asks. 

"No, here is fine," she stops him from getting up. 

"Didn't you want to hike up to the viewpoint?" Tenzin wonders. 

"Not yet," Lin shakes her head.

"Lunch?" Tenzin gazes at her.

"Can wait," Lin runs her hand up his thigh and Tenzin rolls so his knees are on either side of her.

"Our room is too far," Tenzin sighs into her neck as his hands roam her body.

"I'm sure we could negotiate something," Lin savours her husband's touches. 

"I don't want us to get caught," Tenzin considers. 

"We won't. No one comes this far up the mountain" Lin insists, striking her hand against the ground. 

"All clear?" Tenzin asks knowing she was checking that they are alone. 

"Yes," Lin waves her hands to create an earth tent for two. 

"On the grass? Aren't we too old for this?" Tenzin asks with a mix of excitement and worry. 

"Stop worrying and make me feel your love," Lin strokes his cheek. 

"Here's to 24 more years," Tenzin leans in just a few inches above her.

"To 24," Lin closes the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid week update!


	17. Chapter 17

Years ago Tenzin insisted that every temple trip would include atleast one day that they would all spend together. No temple business, no meditation classes and no city issues. Family day this time meant baking fruit pies with the kids and in-laws. Lin volunteered to gather the ingredients while the rest of her family cleaned up the outside kitchen. She hoped the kitchen would be empty at this time of day but it was just her luck that the kitchen was full.

"Hello Master Beifong is there something we can help you with?" Lena smiles at the metalbender.

" I just need some things for fruit pies," she explains walking past the group and to the cupboards.

"Oh, we baked some yesterday if you'd like," one of the other acolytes pipes in hoping to save face.

"Not like these," she rolls her eyes and continues gathering the items.

"Do you need us to clear the kitchen?" another tries to sound helpful.

"We will be using the outside kitchen," Lin doesn't look up from her search. Her pile is getting fairly large which worries Lena. Whispers around the temple are that Beifong got injured defending Republic City and hasn't fully healed.

"Let me help you then," Lena doesn't wait for a response before gathering some of the items in her arms.

"That's fine. I should be able to handle it," Lin tries to stop her.

"No worries, I would be happy to help. Were you able to find everything?" Lena smiles and it's probably the only genuine smile Lin has received from one of the acolytes since she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes thank you," Lin gives a small smile in response. Lin has met Lena a few times. She is one of Lu's few friends at the Southern Temple. Lu has always been a good judge of character so Lin is a little less apprehensive around her.

"Fruit pies?" Lena gestures to the ingredients.

"We made them a lot as kids with Aang," Lin smiles at the memory

"That's lovely," Lena smiles at the metalbender, "did you train with him much?

"Yes, he taught me a few airbending moves to help with my bending," Lin reminisces.

"Would you ever lead a class?" Lena looks at the metalbender.

"Pssh, no one would come," Lin insists.

"But you probably know more than the acolytes that lead our classes normally," Lena counters.

"Moves yes, the spiritual part no," Lin shrugs, "my experience is with self-defense classes.

"Those would be good too," Lena nods.

"Council would never go for it here," Lin points out

"Lu told me you did on the island," Lena reminds her.

"Island's different. If people hear I'm teaching a class here they'd assume I'm teaching you how to rip someone's throat out," Lin rolls her eyes

"But you wouldn't...would you?" Lena hesitates.

"No," Lin chuckles at the look on her face , "it's more like being able to protect yourself if something happens.

"Thanks Lena!" Kazu meets them along the walkway, "I can take it from here.

"Thanks Lena," Lin nod

"No problem," Lena waves

Making the pies is a team effort. Everyone does a different but important job. Lin measures out the ingredients. Bumi and Jinora stir and split the mixtures for different fruits. Kazu lights the oven. Tenzin and Kya compete against Aditi and Hakoda to see who can use their bending to create the better swirls for their pies

"Finally we can settle this debate," Hakoda grins.

"We are the superior team Koda. More years of experience than you have been alive," Kya reminds him.

"Let the judges decide but I have to say," Jinora pauses to examine the pies, "Team Beifong is favoured to win.

"I just hope the judges are fair," Tenzin grumbles

"Yes we will be. Right Kaz?" Bumi turns to his nephew.

"Of course," Kazu nods. They approach the table with pies and begin examining the entries

"Too much swirl"

"Not enough swirl"

"Excellent elevation"

"Consistent swirls"

"Interesting design"

"This isn't like the traditional ones"

"Too pointy"

"It's a tie!" They announce simultaneously after brief deliberation.

"Who's the tiebreaker?" Aditi considers.

"The person who has played referee for years," Lin shrugs.

"Good effort from Team Cloud however I have to give this one to Team Beifong. They were more consistent," Lin finally decides after a few minutes.

"Yeah," Aditi high fives her older brother.

"Guess that's settled. We'll get them next time Tenny," Kya laughs at her brother's frown.

"Work on your technique Tenny. You must be out of practice," Lin teases, "remember, the losing team cleans the kitchen.

After waiting the half hour for the pies to cool, Bumi gets an idea. He double checks that they are actually cool before scanning the room for his target. Bumi weighs the odds of his sister retaliating and decides the risk is worth it.

"Linny watch out!" Bumi shouts as he throws the pie which Lin barely manages to dodge. Kya, as Bumi hoped, is not so lucky.

"Are you sixty or sixteen?" Kya rolls her eyes.

"Sixty," Bumi sticks his tongue out.

"You're going to run like you're still sixteen," Kya loosens her waterskin and steps towards her brother.

"Uh oh," Bumi bolts from the kitchen.

"Should we go after them?" Hakoda wonders

"No they'll be fine. Kya will heal anything she hurts," Lin chuckles.

"Uh, I'll go just in case," Hakoda responds awkwardly.

"I'll go with you," Jinora offers.

"No!" Hakoda catches himself ,"sorry, I don't want you to miss out. Like mom said they should be fine so I can handle anything alone.

"Okay," Jinora knows he's lying about something but doesn't press further before he leaves the kitchen.

"So what do we do with the pies?" Kazu wonders.

"Depends," Tenzin tugs his beard, " we would pie meditation sessions or feed Oogi but sometimes your mother would just take a blueberry pie for the rest of her stay.

"Feeding Oogi sounds boring," Kazu grumbles.

"There's no sessions right now so there's no one for you to pie. Maybe next time," Lin chuckles, "I'll feed Oogi while you find something fun to do.

"Anyone up for a race?" Aditi waves her glider.

"I would like to win something today," Tenzin considers.

"This is another dream team you can't beat," Aditi nods to Kazu.

"In your dreams," Jinora scoffs.

"Patola Mountain peak and back," Aditi challenges.

"Alright. First one to the courtyard wins," Tenzin opens his glider after Jinora secures herself to him.

"Mom could you give us a hand?" Kazu stands in front of Aditi.

Lin uses her bending to prop him up a few inches. She then morphs three of the metal strips on her arm into one long strip. Lin wraps it around his and Aditi's waists until she is satisfied that they are secured.

"All set," Lin nods for them to join Tenzin and Jinora on the ledge, "ready. Set. Go!

"Dad you're letting them win," Jinora yells as they fall behind early.

"Don't you worry Jinny," Lin can hear Tenzin's voice as they fly away.

...

"I'm guessing your father won," Lin notices the slight frown on her daughter's face when she lands on the ledge by the kitchen.

"Easily," Aditi admits, "even had time to show off near the finish.

"So he did a corkscrew," Lin figures.

"Yup. I can barely do it with just me and he does it flawlessly with Jinora strapped to him," Aditi huffs.

"He's been doing that move for over forty years Di," Lin points out, "and he would be happy to help you with it."

"Fine," she rolls her eyes, "I came to bring you to the courtyard if you wanted.

"Sure, everything is clean and packed away anyways," Lin picks up the last two pies with a smile

"What are we doing with the extra pies?" Aditi asks as they prepare to fly to the courtyard

"Do you see where your father is talking with your uncle Bumi?" Lin points to the courtyard, "do you think we could get close enough before they realise?"

"For sure," Aditi opens her glider and Lin straps herself to her daughter.

"Their backs are turned so I think a direct approach will work," Lin suggests.

"Sounds good," Aditi nods and flies low towards the courtyard. She angles them so that her mother can get a clear shot.

"Got 'em," Lin cheers when the pies splatter on her husband and brother-in-law.

"Come on. I washed my hair this morning," Bumi looks to the skies.

"Oh blueberry, that's my favourite," Tenzin tastes the filling running down the side of his face , "thank you ladies."

"He was actually serious about vacation Tenzin," Bumi considers his brother's nonchalance while scraping what he can from his hair

"I'm sure if you ask Ky nicely she will help you wash it out," Tenzin chuckles.

...

Normally the heaviest sleeper in the family, Aditi finds herself wide awake in the middle of the night. She's not sure why but she decides to take a walk through the temple guided only by the moonlight. As much as she wouldn't admit it to her father, Aditi felt oddly at peace being here. Meditation sessions were a little easier to concentrate on. She felt like she was making progress on her spiritual journey. She actually enjoyed the small group sessions her father convinced her to take for him. 

For years she avoided these responsibilities and anything else that fit the model airbender expectation. This trip was different. Maybe it was the temple. Maybe it was spending the last few months with her father helping here and there around the island. She was starting to feel more in tune with herself , with her bending and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She continues walking through the temple until she happens upon the room filled with statues of past Avatars. At first she is drawn towards a statue she's unfamiliar with. It looks easily a thousand years old so she figures it's just paranoia on her part. That is until she walks to her grandfather's statue and a wind blows through the room

"What are you trying to tell me grandpa?" Aditi wonders to the statue.

She doesn't have long to consider before she hears footsteps in the passage. She approaches the door slowly, still not sure what to make of whoever was out there. The person walks into the light and Aditi has more questions than answers.

She expected it to be an acolyte but instead her older brother is walking around the temple. The section of the temple he was staying with Kazu and their parents was easily a fifteen minute walk from the main temple. They have their own bathroom, meditation pavilion and an icebox with food. Aditi struggled to think of a reason for him to be walking around this side at this time of night. 

"What is Koko up to?" Aditi watches her brother return to his side of the temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!


	18. Chapter 18

After the weird night she had, Aditi decides to meditate before breakfast. Meditation was not her favourite thing but it was the best thing she could come up with. This had something to do with the avatar but she wasn't sure what.

"Mind if I join you?" Kya enters the meditation pavilion.

"Sure. Did you meditate with grandpa a lot growing up?" Aditi wonders.

"Meditation sessions were one of the few things I did with him growing up and that was when he wasn't off on some trip with Tenny," Kya explains.

"What was he like? All I remember is air funnels and sitting on his lap eating sweet buns," Aditi admits. 

"Dad was fun-loving but he was far from perfect," Kya sighs, "always traveling. Always busy. Never enough time for some of us."

"And you not being an airbender didn't help," Aditi realises.

"Were you always this intuitive?" Kya smiles. 

"Maybe," Aditi shrugs. 

"By the time he started spending more time with all of us we were in our thirties and well past the air funnels stage. Your father would be better for a history lesson," Kya watches her niece fidget , "what is this really about?"

"Well last night I felt this weird pull to the statue room and I ended up in front of his statue," Aditi explains , "I have always been bad at the spiritual stuff but I think it is a sign. Like there is something I need to do."

"Hence the early morning meditation," Kya realises, "have you ever entered the spirit world?"

"No. I've tried in so many places and nothing," Aditi sighs.

"Maybe it's not about the place. Something could be holding you back," Kya considers. 

"More proof that I'm a terrible airbender," Aditi groans. 

" You are too hard on yourself," Kya frowns, "if you don't want to talk to your dad I think you should talk to your mother."

"Mom?" Aditi wonders how her mother could help with a spiritual matter. 

"Yes. You are a lot like her when she was 21," Kya confirms.

…

As much as she trusts her aunt's judgement she still wanted to put off the conversation with her mother until she knew where to start so she found ways to distract herself. Hiding in the rafters was always relaxing. Ever since Aditi learned to jump thirty-five feet in the air she would hide in the temple rafters to people watch or hide from leading classes. Today however, Aditi finds herself perched on the wooden rafters while her sister attempts to hang upside down on the ceiling. 

"Koko is being weird," Aditi whispers. 

"Hold on," Jinora shifts to sit along the beam, "yesterday he was lying about something when he offered to check on Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi."

"He was M.I.A when we got back from the mountain," Aditi considers, " last night, when I went for that walk around the temple and him heading back to his room from somewhere over here."

"Wasn't that past midnight?" Jinora frowns. 

"Yup," Aditi confirms.

"Honestly Koko is always acting weird. I'm sure he's fine" Jinora decides.

"Isn't that him?" Aditi points down the hall.

They are about to jump down when they see an acolyte briskly walking away from Hakoda. 

"Hey Meng are you alright?" Hakoda finally catches up with the acolyte. 

"Yes Hakoda, how can I help you?" Meng looks at him blankly. 

"I wanted to know how you found my sessions," Hakoda inquires. 

"They were okay. I preferred Aditi's sessions," she shrugs. 

"Maybe you could help me make my sessions better," Hakoda smirks. 

"Yeah?" she challenges. 

"Definitely. There's a pavilion near my room that only my family uses. You should come by and we can go through a private session or two," Hakoda lowers his voice. 

"And then what? Dinner?" Meng rolls her eyes. 

"If you'd like that it can be arranged," Hakoda smiles. 

"Are you looking for feedback or a date?" she crosses her arms. 

"Why couldn't it be both?" Hakoda flashes her his best smile. 

"Are they gone now?" She whispers.

"Yeah," Hakoda looks around. 

"Good," she steps towards him and to his sisters' surprise, Hakoda wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He leans in to kiss her and his sisters stare at each other.

Jinora and Aditi silently debate whether to jump down or wait for them to pass but can't come to an agreement. This was not what they were expecting to see. It feels like invading his privacy if they stay but jumping down would have the same effect and get them caught.

"I missed you. I need to visit more often," he smiles at her when they pull apart. 

"You really do. There's only so many times I can join the council for their trips to the city without them being suspicious," Meng agrees. 

"We'll figure something out. Oh yeah, I want to introduce you to my parents before we leave," Hakoda scratches the back of his neck. 

"I'm terrified of your mother," Meng sighs. 

"She doesn't bite," Hakoda reaches for her hand ," they'll love you."

"And when other people find out?" She sighs.

"Things will be okay," Hakoda rubs the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to sleep in these dorms," Meng groans. 

"Are they that bad?" Hakoda asks and only receives a head tilt in response, "my parents won't bring it up to the other acolytes."

"Fine. But that better mean there's actually dinner," She pokes his chest.

"Great," Hakoda looks around again then pulls her in for another hug.

"Achooo," Aditi is unable to stop her sneeze. 

"Really guys?" Hakoda looks up to see his sisters who wave awkwardly. 

"I guess the family introductions are starting early," Meng watches Aditi jump to the floor and Jinora use her cables to swing down. 

"Aditi Beifong a pleasure to meet you," Aditi extends her hand. 

"Hi," Meng accepts. 

"Jinora," Jinora greets. 

"Meng," she replies. 

"It's so nice to meet Koko's girlfriend," Aditi teases. 

"Koko?" Meng smirks at him. 

"Thanks Di," Hakoda rolls his eyes , "very much so."

"Sorry to cut this short but I have kitchen duty in a few minutes. It was nice meeting you both," Meng addresses the sisters before turning to Hakoda , "you owe me dinner Koko."

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Hakoda watches her leave. 

"Definitely," she tosses over her shoulder. 

When Meng disappears from Hakoda's view his sisters attempt to address him but they are struggling to contain their laughter. 

"I like her already," Aditi guffaws.

"For sure," Jinora agrees.

"Where did you come from? How long were you listening?" Hakoda glares at them. 

"Roof and we weren't listening so much as we were practicing," Jinora rolls her eyes. 

"Practicing what?" Hakoda frowns. 

"Hanging upside down using my earthbending. Apparently the Dai Li do it and I wanted to give it a try," Jinora shrugs. 

"Weird but fine, and you Di?" Hakoda turns to look at his other sister. 

"Helping her break her fall if needs be," Aditi supplies ,"how long have you been seeing her?" 

"We're just…. It's complic-.... nine months," Hakoda admits to his sisters. He knew there was no point lying to Jinora anyways.

"Nine what?" Aditi squints. 

"Nine months. Is that so hard to believe?" Hakoda groans. 

"Yes," Aditi and Jinora answer in unison. 

"I'm more surprised you're dating an acolyte after the last time we all visited," Jinora adds. 

"Meng is different," Hakoda smiles.

"Different how?" Aditi tries to understand her brother's explanation. 

"I'm not sure, there's just something about her," Hakoda admits, " We started talking when I visited a few years ago. She was interested in getting to know Hakoda, not Master Tenzin's son and that was refreshing. It was always nice to have someone to just hang out with when I tagged along with dad. We just clicked." 

"So when you said extra shifts at the hospital and we figured you just wanted to avoid the visiting acolytes setting you up you were already set up," Aditi watches him closely, "could have saved me from those weird propositions for a few more years."

"Not set up. No one knows," Hakoda corrects. 

"Kissing in the hallway isn't exactly under the radar," Jinora points out. 

"We thought no one was around. People only come here to go to the pavilion and that was the last class," Hakoda grumbles. 

"Well you need to do better if you don't want to get caught," Aditi frowns. 

"Hi guys, what could Hakoda do better?" Kazu attempts to make conversation with his siblings. 

"Zu, this conversation is a little mature for you," Aditi shrugs. 

"How about we catch you at lunch," Jinora suggests

"Okay," Kazu shrugs, "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't go too far," Aditi reminds him. 

"I won't," Kazu waves off his sister's concern. 

"So, how did you start talking?" Aditi continues her questioning. 

"Another acolyte interested in one of your classes?" Jinora adds.

"I spilled juice on her in the dining hall," Hakoda looks everywhere but at his sisters. 

"Smooth," Jinora laughs. 

"And she's actually dating you?" Aditi wonders.

"That was five years ago. I had time to get past that awful first impression," Hakoda shrugs. 

"I thought you said it's been nine months," Jinora 

"Yeah, we were friends for a while before," Hakoda confirms.

"Interesting," Jinora nods. 

"So you're introducing her to mom and dad. Must be serious," Aditi considers. 

"Are you two going to spend the morning interrogating me?" Hakoda groans.

"Yes," his sisters reply while pulling him towards their room.

...

"Are you two satisfied now?" Hakoda asks.

"Of course Koko," Aditi pats his head.

"Good because I'm hungry," Hakoda announces.

They walk to the dining hall hoping to catch up with Kazu but when they arrive he's nowhere in sight.

"Where Zu?" Aditi scans the room. 

"Mom and dad aren't here so he's probably with them," Jinora figures.

"I'm sure he's good," Hakoda shrugs. 

"Oh look where the free seats are," Aditi smiles.

"Of course," Hakoda thinks about his luck.

"Hi," Aditi greets the persons at the table.

"Aditi," Meng nods with a slight smile.

"Hey Aditi," another acolyte responds. 

Hakoda moves to the empty seat beside Meng but is stopped before he can take it. 

"Sit here Hakoda. I had some questions about your class from earlier," Arin calls from the seat opposite Meng. 

"Ok," Hakoda sighs.

"That last move, do you think you could show me sometime?" Arin smiles at him.

"It will probably come up in another class," he shrugs.

"I was hoping for a private lesson," she leans closer to him. 

"I don't do one on one classes," Hakoda shakes his head.

"We can call it anything you want," Arin assures.

"If you want more personal attention I'm sure one of the acolytes who normally do classes would be happy to help," Hakoda suggests , "or even my sister. Right Di?"

"Huh?" Aditi looks up from her conversation with Meng and another acolyte.

"Arin here wants some help and I think you would be perfect," Hakoda shoots her pleading look.

"Of course," Aditi nods.

"That won't be necessary. I will just wait for the next class," Arin insists. 

"I think there is one more before we leave," Hakoda supplies.

"I look forward to it. You're such a good teacher," she gushes.

"Uh thanks," Hakoda nods.

"If you want help with anything I am happy to be of assistance," Arin offers.

"No, I'm covered," Hakoda declines.

"Well, if you change your mind I'm around," she smiles before leaving for another table.

Hakoda watches as his sisters and Meng chat. The three of them getting along would not end well for him. What if they brought up the possumchicken story? Or Hugsy? Maybe his sisters will spare him. He doesn't have long to worry before he notices his mother signaling for them to meet her outside. 

"Mom needs us," Hakoda addresses his sisters.

"Excuse us for a second," Aditi rises from her seat and her siblings follow her lead.

"What's up guys?" Jinora asks when she notices the concern on her parents' faces. 

"We can't find Kazu," Tenzin frowns. 


End file.
